Seduced
by Silmeria - Archer of Valhalla
Summary: Yuugi Motou was content with his life as a quiet librarian, and the fact that he was going to be single for the rest of his natural life, but when Atemu Ishigami, a photographer, comes in.  Yuugi finds himself falling for the strangers charm.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyria : Hey my beautiful, fabulous readers~! Welcome to Chapter One to the anticipated -I hope?- story Seduced.

Griever : We hope this one will be just a successful and well liked as Caged was.

Valkyria : We really appreciated the final reviews we received for Caged. They were really heartfelt and we thank you guys for that. So, without further ado, on with the story.

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

**Current Song : Doesn't Really Matter by Janet Jackson. **

* * *

><p><em>"Kindness is more than deeds. It is an attitude, an expression, a look, a touch. It is anything that lifts another person." - C. Neil Strait <em>

**Chapter One : The Flirt with Crimson Eyes.**

A strike of lightning caused the only occupant of the Domino Public Library to jump in his seat. Yuugi Motou straightened his glasses before turning back to the heavy book in his lap.

Being a Librarian for the last three years, Yuugi knew that no one was going to come here in this hellish weather. So, he settled himself in for long evening of silence and reading some of his favorite books over again.

Mostly known as a bookworm throughout his high school years, It was no surprise to anyone when Yuugi Motou became a Liberian once he graduated college.

It was also no surprise that he was still as single as he was when he was in high school either.

Sure, he had a number of dates, but at the end of the night he either never saw them again or became distant acquaintances. Which according to his best friend, Jounouchi, was a 'damn shame, man! A damn shame!'

Yuugi closed the book and turned his gaze to the large pane windows near the outdated computers; his full lips turned into a frown at flashes of lightning and harsh rain. He hoped that Ryou got home okay.

His white-haired co-worker had left for home just as the storm was starting up. Yuugi didn't miss the flash of concern in those brown eyes as Ryou packed his things for home.

_I am a twenty-three year old man. _Yuugi thought with a huff. _I can take care of myself in a big, empty library! _

He loved his friends like they were his own family, but they tended to go overboard when watching out for him.

Seto Kaiba, Jou's boyfriend and one the owners of the library, always came to pick him up when his car broke down -which was too often for his liking-

Hiroto Honda, another friend and a co-owner of a mechanic's shop, always fixed it up free of charge despite the fact that he was losing money because of it.

Ryou Lindel, his co-worker and friend of one year, always stayed with him until closing hours because he didn't want Yuugi to get kidnapped or robbed -even though this was one of the most safest neighborhoods in the city-

And finally, Jounouchi Katsuya and Anzu Mazaki. His very own matchmakers from the very depths of hell itself. They adamantly promised him that they would find Mr. Right for him if it was last thing they were going to do.

That one date with Rebecca Hawkins still traumatized him.

Yuugi sank further into the leather chair and closed his eyes. As much as he loved this place, he wanted nothing more than to go home and relax with his cat, Yuki.

The sound of the glass doors at the entrance clicking shut caused Yuugi to open his eyes and straightened himself in the chair.

Ryou's paranoia of robbers and kidnappers came to the forefront of his mind and he gulped. No one would brave this weather just to check out a book or use those outdated computers.

Just as he was about to rise from his seat and hide in the office, a exact replica of himself rounded the corner and Yuugi felt the breath leave his body at the sight.

His replica had the same tri-colored hair as his own with the exception of more blonde bangs. He was blessed with deep, smooth caramel skin, high cheekbones and full lips.

Yuugi's eyes shamelessly trailed further down at the man's outfit which consisted of a black cashmere sweater and a gray trench coat that stopped at his knees. The man's legs were covered in black slacks and leather boots.

The librarian bit his lips to force himself out of his daze when his replica approached the counter.

"C-Can I help you?" he flinched in embarrassment at his stutter, and he didn't miss the amusement that flickered across the man's enchanting crimson eyes.

"Yes." Yuugi forced down a shiver at how smooth and deep the man's voice was. "I seem to run into some trouble."

"Trouble?"

His replica dug into his coat pocket and retrieved a slim, black cell phone. "My cell phone died and I suffered a flat tire and I don't have a spare. Would you mind if I used the phone?"

Yuugi felt sympathy go through him at thought of this handsome piece of man meat being stuck in this storm.

"Of course you can, sir." Yuugi reached behind him to retrieve the cordless phone and handed it to the man. "Just press nine to get out."

"Thank you." Yuugi mentally melted when the man flashed him a grateful grin as he stepped away.

Yuugi listened with half an ear and instead concentrated at how broad the man's shoulders were as he sighed at whatever the other person said on the other side of the phone.

He was glad that Ryou wasn't around to tease him about how much he was acting like a high school girl with a crush.

The man approached the counter again and handed him the phone. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." he glanced around the library. "He'll be here in about half an hour. Do you mind if I wait?"

"Not at all." Yuugi pointed to one of the roll out chairs near the computers. "Just grab a chair. Would you like some tea or coffee to warm you up?"

"Coffee."

Yuugi rose from his chair to make his way over to the coffee machine in the office. "Cream or Sugar?"

"Both."

Yuugi poured two cups of coffee using his own mug and a medium sized disposable cup for his temporary guest. He trekked back outside the office to see the man sitting in front of the counter in a chair.

Sitting back down in his chair, Yuugi handed the cup of coffee into gloved hands. "Here you go."

"Thank you." the man sent him a charming smile. "I am afraid I have forgotten my manners." he set the coffee down on the counter and held out his gloved hand. "My name is Ishigami Atemu, pleasure to meet you…?"

"Motou Yuugi." they shook hands firmly before pulling away. "If you don't me asking, Ishigami-san. What were doing out in this storm?"

Atemu pulled out a small plastic pass from the pocket of his slacks. "I'm a photographer. I was supposed to be doing a shoot for Mai Kujaku."

Both of Yuugi's eyebrows shot up at Atemu's words. "Mai Kujaku? The supermodel?"

Atemu chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "The one and only." the man's crimson eyes looked around. "It's just you here this evening?"

"Yeah." he took a quick sip of his cooling coffee before continuing. "I usually handle it myself during the evenings."

Atemu suddenly gave him a sultry smile. "It's a shame that a beautiful man such as yourself has to spend his evenings alone in the library."

Yuugi pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Says the one who is beside the lonely librarian sharing a cup of crappy coffee."

Atemu's lips twitched in amusement. "Touché, Motou-san."

Yuugi's face scrunched up at the formality . "Please, call me Yuugi. Motou-san makes me sound old."

He was blessed with another sultry smile from the photographer. "If you only call me, Atemu."

Yuugi shrugged and valiantly ignored the heat rushing to his face and pushed his glasses up once again. "If you insist. What's it like to be a photographer for, Mai Kujaku?"

"Tiring." the statement was dry with a touch of amusement. "Especially when the model flirts with you constantly. "

Yuugi clicked his tongue with mock sympathy. "It must be so exhausting, Atemu!" he clasped his hands over his chest and gave the man a pout. "To be surrounded by one of the most beautiful women in the world!"

"Oh it is," Atemu chuckled. "You would not believe how many times I come out of a job with ripped clothing." he gave the younger man a wink. "Sometimes, I can only get away with my underwear."

Yuugi chuckled at the mock disgruntled expression the photographer was wearing. He never thought his quiet evening would be interrupted by a such entertaining, handsome man.

"How long?"

Yuugi blinked. "Pardon?"

Atemu tapped his own face. "The glasses? Your eyes are too beautiful to be hidden behind those frames."

"I'm sure that you've seen more appealing eyes throughout your career, Mr. Photographer." Yuugi removed his glasses, ignoring his slightly blurred vision. "And nine years, the cost of reading too much in darkened rooms."

"Contact lenses?"

Once again, a bright blush appear on Yuugi's pale features. "I feel like I'm going to poke my eyes out with those things." he pulled his frames back on. "So I stick with these."

The glass entrance doors clicked shut alerting the two occupants to another visitor. Atemu rose from his seat when the person rounded the corner.

"Ishizu." Atemu clasped hands with the ebony haired woman in greeting. "You came with, Marik?"

Ishizu Ishtar gave the photographer a wide smile that reached her blue green eyes. "I couldn't leave the both of you to argue alone. He's outside changing the tire now. He told me to give you fair warning that he was going to mock you later for not bring one during this season."

"Oh, I can wait." Atemu drawled sarcastically, he turned back to Yuugi with a grin. "Ishizu? This is Motou Yuugi, the librarian who took very good care of me. Yuugi, this is Ishizu Ishtar, a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Motou-san. I must thank you for taking care of Atemu for us."

Yuugi sent Atemu a sly grin before replying. "He's easily entertained, Ishtar-san so it was no problem at all."

That caused Ishizu to let a burst of giggles while Atemu gave him a playful glare.

"We must be going now, Atemu. I do not how much longer Malik can hold off, Kujaku-san."

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Atemu waited for Ishizu to get out of earshot before pulling out a silver digital camera out of his jacket pocket. He made his way back over to Yuugi and held the camera up.

"You mind?" Atemu teased softly, holding the camera at just the right angle. "I don't want to forgot such a pretty face."

Yuugi rolled his eyes before dredging up his best smile for the photographer. Atemu grinned and clicked the button causing it to emit a bright flash.

Atemu leaned down on the counter and flipped the camera around to show him the end result. "You're made for the camera."

Yuugi gently pushed the device away with a exasperated smile. "Yeah, yeah, you just make sure you don't get all obsessive with staring at it. I am one of a kind after all."

Atemu threw his head back in laughter. "That you are, Yuugi that you are," he pushed away from the book counter. "I better get going. Have a good evening, Yuugi."

"You too, Atemu."

As he watched the photographer walk away with confident strides, Yuugi knew that he wouldn't forgot who he silently dubbed 'the crimson eyed flirt' anytime soon.

* * *

><p>AN : Well? Do you guys like it? It was little short and rushed for a first chapter, but my beginning chapters always are. Updates for this will not be dated until the third chapter. So, I'll see you guys soon, okay?

Ending Current Song : Unbreak my heart by Toni Braxton.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyria : Hello my wonderful, beautiful readers! I'm so happy that the first chapter of Seduced was received so well. You have no idea how happy that makes me feel.

Griever : We forgot to mention that this story will go unbeta'd so please forgive us for any grammar mistakes that you see in the near future.

Valkyria : As we have also mentioned, this story will not have a set update time until after the third chapter. I have another job interview lined up for tomorrow and if I get it we'll see what happens with the update situation. But, for now, enjoy the new installment of Seduced.

Griever : We would like to thank HikariTenshiYamiTenshi for ideas about the cameras. Thanks so much.

Disclaimer : We claim no right to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Song : Meteor by T.M Revolution.

* * *

><p><em>"To attract good luck to oneself, it is necessary to take advantage of opportunities." - George S. Glason.<em>

**Chapter Two : Smile for the Camera.**

"Valon?" Atemu drawled, causing the brunet model to turn to him curiously. "I know you're attracted to Mai, but could you please move? You're blocking my shot."

Valon's deep blue eyes flashed in irritation at the photographer. "Why should I? Mai and I are supposed to be doing this shoot together anyways!"

Atemu forced down a irritated sigh and removed his camera, a Canon EOS 5D Mark II, from the tripod. Thanks to the flat tire, he had arrived thirty minutes late to the studio and had to deal with a clingy Mai and a pissed off Valon who wanted to get started as soon as he walked in the door.

"Valon?" came Mai's sultry voice. "We have done more than ten shots together and you know that the magazine want separate ones as well."

Mai stood behind Valon donning a black, dual strap evening dress with a high slit that showed off her curvy legs.

Being bisexual, Atemu understood Valon's fierce attraction to the supermodel. He didn't blame the man for being possessive over as beautiful as Mai; even though he knew that Valon didn't stand a chance of ever gaining the woman's heart.

Mai Kujaku was all about work and no play. Knowing the woman for three years, he knew that she took her status as one of the world's well known supermodels seriously.

"Why don't you get something to drink, Valon." Mai walked forward, her black heels clicking against the hardwood floor. "I'll join you in little while, okay?"

"Sure," Valon grunted out, he removed his black blazer only leaving a dark navy cashmere turtleneck and black slacks. He deliberately brushed against the photographers shoulder on his way out.

_Professionalism Atemu! Don't ruin Valon's individual shots later because you don't give a damn about __him._

"So," Mai spoke softly, trailing her hand suggestively down his arm. "Who was she?"

"She?"

Atemu fought not to shudder as that manicured hand trailed back up his arm and across his shoulders. He briefly wondered how many men would think he was crazy if he filed a sexual harassment suit against Mai.

"There wasn't anyone," Atemu stated firmly. "I told you I had a flat tire."

He received a sultry smile for his response. Mai removed her hand and made her way back to the set, the clicking of her high heels the only noise in the quiet studio.

"Don't be such a tease, Atemu." she raised her arms and pulled her ruby lips into a small smile. "You're not going to tell me who the girl is?"

"How do you know it's a woman?" Atemu reset the camera on the tripod. "Move to the left, please."

Mai did as instructed before murmuring. "It's a man?" she quickly smiled when Atemu snapped the shot without warning.

Atemu couldn't help but smirk when he spotted flashes of anger flicker across Mai's violet eyes as snapped shot after shot.

"You know we are going to have to redo these shots because you look angry, right?"

Ignoring his comment, Mai crossed her arms over her chest. "You're dating a man?"

"No. I just asked how do you know if it's a woman? What part of that sentence did it imply that I was dating a man?"

A moment of silence before. "You're so damn infuriating."

"You love me anyway,"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for giving me a ride, Jou. I'm sorry that you had to come out after the storm…"<p>

Jounouchi Katsuya brushed his apologies aside and grinned. "No problem at all, Yuugi." the blond looked around the two bedroom apartment that belonged to his friend. "I see that you fixed up the place."

Yuugi's apartment was in the business district of Domino City and conveniently next to his grandfather's Game Shop.

A cream colored sectional sofa sat in the living area with a black coffee table inches away from it. Two smaller tables sat at the opposite ends of the couch holding small lamps with red shades, and small flat screen TV sat on a small stand against the wall.

"Yeah," Yuugi waved his hand towards the towering books sitting in a corner near the kitchen area. "I just need to find some sturdy bookcases."

"I'll head out with you tomorrow and we can look together."

Before Yuugi could explain to his blond haired friend that bookcases would be the only thing they would be looking for, a high pitched meow drew his attention to the hallway leading to his bedroom.

A fully grown Japanese Bobtail cat ran into the living room and jumped onto the back of the couch.

Yuugi gently took the cat into his arms and scratch her under chin. "Hello, Yuki."

The Librarian's eyes gleamed with unholy amusement as his cat and best friend stared each other down. He would never understand why the both of them didn't like each other.

The most ironic thing about this situation was the fact that it was Seto who had given them the cat as a college graduation present.

Yuugi gently tapped his finger on the cat's nose interrupting the staring contest. "As I about to say before Yuki decided to make her dramatic entrance, let me remind you that bookcases will be the only thing we will be looking for, Jou."

Jou groaned and gave his shorter friend a pleading look. "When is the last time you've been on a date, Yuugi? All you do is work these days! What happened to my friend who used to go out with me almost every weekend?"

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm boring now?" Yuugi chuckled as Jou quickly shook his head back and forth.

"I'm not saying that at all, and you know it. I'm just trying to say that it wouldn't hurt if you went out on a date or two or even three."

When he saw that gleam in Jou's eye, he knew that the blond was going to try and to convince him -successfully he might add- to go out with him and meet someone.

"I did meet someone." Yuugi blurted out, he mentally winced at how desperate that particular statement sounded to his ears.

"You did…?" disbelief was clear in Jou's deep voice and Yuugi sent him a half-hearted glare for it. "Sorry, Yuugi, who did you meet?"

Yuugi sent a quick prayer to the Gods to forgive him for his lie before saying. "Atemu, His name is Atemu Ishigami."

A small bout of silence descended on the two friends before Jou said. "Seriously? You met Atemu Ishigami?"

Yuugi blinked in surprise at his friends awe tone. "You know him?"

Jou slapped his forehead and groaned; the blond covered his amber eyes with his hand, and Yuugi heard him something mutter something under his breath.

"You're telling him that you don't know who Atemu Ishigami is?"

Yuugi placed Yuki back down on the floor before pushing his glasses up with his index finger. "If I knew him then we wouldn't be having this confusing conversation, Jou. Do me a favor and throw me a bone here would you?"

"Here," Jou reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a rolled up magazine, handing it to the shorter man.

Yuugi took the crumpled magazine and unfolded it. He stared at the cover for a moment before setting it down on the couch and rubbing his eyes. Ignoring Jou's amused stare, Yuugi picked the magazine back up and stared at the cover again.

There as plain as day, was Atemu's picture staring back at him. The photographer was wearing a long sleeved black silk shirt that was only half buttoned showing off his muscled chest. Mai Kujaku and Vivian Wong were posing next to him wearing black and red strapless dresses.

"You can keep it if you want." Jou's teasing voice brought him back to reality. "I know that picture is totally hot."

"He told me that he was a photographer."

"He is," Jou responded, tapping the magazine cover lightly. "He probably forgot to mention that he's one of Japan's best photographers. What was he doing at the library?"

"He had a flat tire," Yuugi stifled a groan of despair as he quickly ran through the evening. He could not believe he actually teased and flirted with the man! The worst part was that Atemu teased and flirted back.

The librarian desperately wished the floor would open and swallow him up.

"So-" Jou's question was interrupted when three firm knocks echoed throughout the apartment. Yuugi shot up from the couch and made his way to the door.

He pulled it open to see Ryou on the other side with a white bag in his hands. Yuugi quickly pulled his white-haired co-worker into his apartment and shut the door behind him.

Sweet, lovable, Ryou was going to be his shield against Jou's relentless questions.

"Hey, Ryou!" Jou stared hungrily at the bag in the pale-skinned man's hands. "What's in there?"

Ryou chuckled and toed off his boots before coming into the living area. "Ice-cream, I just wanted to make sure Yuugi got home okay."

"Barely, his damn car broke down again. I don't see why he doesn't get a new one."

"I can't," Yuugi pouted and followed Ryou to the kitchen to help with the ice-cream. "I love that car."

"That car doesn't love you," Jou and Ryou chorused.

Yuugi rolled his eyes and scooped the chocolate ice-cream into the glass bowl. He didn't mind them talking about his car as long as the conversation stayed away from-

"Hey, Ryou, did you know Yuugi met Atemu Ishigami today?"

"That famous photographer?" Ryou's response was one of genuine surprise. "I heard he only does shoots with supermodels…."

"Actors and Actresses as well."

"How's Bakura doing, Ryou!" Yuugi cut in quickly, he ignored the confused look Ryou gave him, and he didn't have to know that Jou mostly likely wearing one of his dirtiest smirks right about now.

"He's doing okay, though we haven't talked in two days…I tried calling him, but I'm only getting his voice mail."

"Probably on a mission or something,"

Ryou and Yuugi carried the bowls of ice-cream into the living room and situated themselves on the couch. Ryou gave the blond a playful glare for his earlier remark.

"For the last time, Jou! Bakura is not a thief or government agent!"

"Then what the hell does he do! The guy disappears for weeks on end and you don't tell me where he goes! So until you do, I'm sticking with thief or government agent!"

Yuugi snickered when Ryou muttered something under his breath that he knew wasn't very pleasant. He quickly stifled his laughter when Jou turned his attention back to him.

"So what happened between you and Atemu? You never finished the story!"

Yuugi knew that he wasn't getting out of it when Ryou turned to him curiously. Though he was more subtle about it, Ryou never gave up when a friend had a personal problem. He would not hound you like Jou or Anzu would, instead, he would wait patiently until you came to him.

He had a feeling those were one of those times.

"Nothing happened! We just talked until two of his friends picked him up that's all."

"Nothing happened, Yuugi?" Ryou leaned closer, his brown eyes flashing with concern. "Really?"

Yuugi felt his left eye twitch at the almost fake concern in his friends eyes. Ryou was just as curious as Jou was about his evening and even though they only knew each other for a solid year. Ryou knew how to press Yuugi's buttons.

Ryou knew that Yuugi didn't like to make anyone worry about him or take care of him. That was exactly why Ryou was giving him such a concerned look.

No matter how fake it was.

"We. Just. Talked! That's it. I had no idea he was famous or anything, and besides, what's the possibility of us meeting again? One in a million?"

If he ever met Atemu Ishigami again then it would be all too soon.

* * *

><p>AN : End Chapter Two. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyria : Hello everyone! Here's another chapter of Seduced. I am sorry about the delay, but I do have news. One! I got the job that I was going for, and two, I know I promised that I was going to give update times after this chapter, but with this job I am unsure of when I will update. So, please keep an eye out for this, okay?

Griever : What we can assure that Seduced will most likely be updated around the weekends since she has them off -Score-

Valkyria : Again, I am sorry about that, folks, but some of you know how the work world goes. Sucks up our wonderful yaoi time. That it does!

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to Yu-gi-oh!

**Current Song : Winter Love - by BoA **

* * *

><p><em>"The sweetest joy, the wildest woe is love." - Philip James Bailey. <em>

**Chapter Three : Reunions**

Saturday was a day that everyone enjoyed. It was a day that you went to the movies or enjoyed a full day of shopping -in Anzu's case-

But, to Yuugi, Saturday was his favorite day because it was his day off. He usually spent the day with his grandfather, but his usual plans were derailed when Jou showed up on his door step at nine a.m. with a grin on his lips and slim sunglasses perched on top of his blond hair.

Yuugi recognized that wicked grin on his friend's lips. It was a grin that got him, along with Honda, detentions during their high school days, and that grin also got him into awkward dates that he rather forget.

With a tight grin of his own, Yuugi promptly shut the door in his friend's face and made his back to his very comfortable bed and Yuki.

Unfortunately, his sleep muddled mind briefly forgot that the blond had a spare key to his apartment, and let himself in still wearing that wicked grin.

After fighting Jou when the blond tried to get him out of bed, and then half-heartedly trying to get Yuki off the blond for waking her up, both men were out of the apartment within an hour.

"You ever thinking about de-clawing that cat?"

Yuugi's lips twitched before quickly taking a sip of his drink to cover the action. Jou had managed to escape Yuki's wrath with only a few scratches to the face and arms.

"Not particularly."

Jou snorted and nudged his leg from under the table. "You can act innocent all you want, Yuugi Motou, but I know you can be just as devious as Mokuba when you want to get even."

Yuugi winked at the blond. "I didn't sick Yuki on you, Jou. You shouldn't have tried to drag me off the bed while she was still on it."

"Whatever," the blond brushed his excuse aside. "So, we're going to look for those bookcases and then maybe we can snatch a date-"

"No, this is exactly why I closed the door in your face earlier."

Jou rolled his eyes. "Slamming the door in my face isn't going to work if I a spare key. And why not? When's the last time you got laid?"

Instantly, Yuugi blushed a bright red at the blond's blunt statement. "W-What? That's none of your business, Jounouchi Katsuya!"

"Of course it's my business," Jou puffed out his chest. "I am your designated matchmaker."

Yuugi picked up a French fry from his pile and threw at the taller man's head. "You're my matchmaker from hell. And so is Anzu, she's even worse than you are."

"Hey!" the blond reached up to wipe off the salt and grease from the thrown fry before continuing. "We set you up on some good dates-"

"Name one."

"Rebecca Hawkins." Yuugi's jaw dropped at how smug his friend looked and sounded. "She said she had a good time, but you didn't call her back."

"She had a good time." Yuugi pointed to his chest. "But, I didn't."

Rebecca Hawkins was, coincidently, the granddaughter of a friend of his grandfather. He was surprised that he hadn't met the younger woman before.

Seto, a secret lover of history, had hosted a benefit dedicated to ancient Egyptian artifacts and dragged a reluctant Jou along.

Unfortunately for Yuugi later on, the blond had met Rebecca and struck up a conversation with her that eventually led to her mentioning he and his grandfather.

Yuugi never bothered to find out what his friend said to the young woman, but by the end of the night she was absolutely enthralled with him.

The next day consisted of Jou trying him to go out an date with Rebecca, and after many phone calls, texts, and bribes -those chocolates were really good- Yuugi finally agreed to go.

The night started out well. Yuugi even admitted that Rebecca was the perfect lady, but after an hour together the blonde haired woman started to touch him. It was an caress at first, but those calming caresses turned to full blown gropes and attempts to get to engage in several kisses.

Shocked, the librarian tried to gently push Rebecca away at each and every attempt until the younger woman started to remove his shirt like a woman who had been deprived of having sex for years.

Yuugi managed to get Rebecca off him before running out of the restaurant leaving her and the patrons, who had looking on with shock and glee, behind.

"That's not what she told me." Jou raised an eyebrow. "She told me that you left her in the restaurant high and dry."

"Your damn right I did," Yuugi tugged at his long-sleeved shirt. "She tried to have sex with me in the middle of the restaurant! Of course I left that crazy woman behind."

Jou gave him a look of shock before slowly, but surely, his thin lips began to twitch. Yuugi's eyes narrowed into a glare when the blond started snorting.

"Go ahead," Yuugi rolled his eyes in exasperation at the blond's attempts. "Laugh! No use holding it in."

With permission, Jou threw his head back and laughed long and hard causing several other customers to glance their way in confusion.

Yuugi leaned back against his chair and waited for his friend to finish being amused at his expense. The urge to throw another French fry at the taller man's head was all too tempting.

"Oh man," Jou sniffed, and wiped away his tears of laughter from his eyes. "I-I didn't know that happened, Yuugi. Why didn't you tell me?"

Yuugi shrugged half-heartedly. "I could have, but you know that I don't like worrying people about things."

"That's true," Jou agreed, sending a disapproving frown. "But still, tell us if something like that happens again, alright?"

"Sure."

Jou rose from the chair and placed a couple bills on the table. "Come on, let's go find you some bookcases….-"

Yuugi gave Jou a confused frown when the blond suddenly smirked at whatever he was looking at. He glanced over his shoulder and released a pitiful whimper at the approaching man.

This day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

><p>"Oh! You're back."<p>

Bakura groaned in reply, dropping his bags on the floor, he wrapped his arms around his smaller lover. "I'm back…"

Ryou chuckled and dragged his lover to the couch and plopped down. "How was your trip?"

"…good." the older murmured into his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't call before I came."

Ryou ran his hands through the older man's spikier hair. "It's quite alright. I know how busy you are."

"That's no excuse," Bakura pulled away to adjust his body on the couch. "I should be able to call my fiancé' whenever the hell I want." he tapped Ryou's hand gently. "You should be wearing a ring too."

Bakura couldn't help but smirk when he saw Ryou blush brightly at his words. It always turned him on when he saw the smaller male blush so quickly.

"I told you that I was fine with not wearing a ring, Bakura." Ryou moved to sit in the older man's lap. "I can wait."

"You've been waiting for two years now. I'm surprising you haven't left me yet."

Ryou made a sound of displeasure at Bakura's words. "I am not shallow, you silly man. I am not going to leave you because you can't put a ring on my finger."

"…you're always patient with me, Ryou." Bakura placed a gentle kiss on his neck, and smirked when he received a shiver in return. "It'll be just a bit longer, will you wait?"

Ryou turned and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. "I'll wait for as long as possible."

* * *

><p>Hiroto Honda dropped the wrench he was holding as he was pulled under the car he was currently working on.<p>

"Hello…"

Honda rolled his eyes and stared into playful emerald eyes. "Hello to you too, Otogi."

Ryuuji Otogi was a handsome man with tan skin, high cheekbones, and full lips. His ebony hair was pulled into a high ponytail with the bangs framing his face.

"I thought were going out today?"

Honda shrugged and gave the taller man an apologetic smile. "I have to work on this car. It's a friend of mines-"

"Motou-san's car broke down again?"

"Yes, again."

"Why doesn't he just get a new one? It's a waste of money to keep fixing it again and again."

Honda picked up the wrench he had dropped. "You get attached to things, Otogi, and Yuugi is attached to his car. His grandpa gave it to him."

Otogi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, how long are you going to take?"

"Well," Honda drawled playfully. "If you let me get back to work then it should be an hour."

Otogi removed his booted foot and allowed Honda to roll back under his friends car. "There's this new restaurant I wanted to try."

"What's it called?"

"Temptation." Otogi smirked at the disgruntled expression he knew that was on Honda's face. The younger man didn't like go to places that sounded sexual in any kind of way.

"Temptation?" Honda's muffled voice came from under the car. "Sounds like a strip club, but considering who I'm talking to I wouldn't be surprised."

"It does have a bar on the second floor," Otogi admitted. "No strippers though."

"Sure, I'll go with you; you aren't trying to seducing me into bed again, are you?"

"No." Otogi lied smoothly. "I learned my lesson from last time."

Knowing each other since their early college days, Otogi and Honda had always found time to hang out together, but Otogi found himself attracted to the brunet day after day.

Being the bold man that he is, the raven haired man had began to his 'subtle' seduction of the other man. Otogi bought cards, video games, and even went so far as to buy a brand new motorcycle but nothing had worked.

Unfortunately for him, Honda thought all of them were friendly gifts, and eventually saved up enough to give him something in return.

It wasn't until their final year of college that Otogi finally gave into his desires and kissed the man straight on the lips; which resulted in a black eye and Otogi apologizing for the action for three days straight.

Honda forgave him and said that he didn't feel the same way, but the game designer wasn't about to give up just yet.

"That brush against my ass when we went to dinner the other day tells me that you haven't."

Otogi shrugged even though he knew the brunet could not see the action. "What can I say? You have a delectable ass."

Honda rolled himself from under the car and pinned the raven haired man with an icy glare. "I'm having second thoughts about going to that new place with you now-"

"Don't say that," Otogi tapped his foot against the brunet's leg. "You know how I feel about you, Honda…"

Honda adverted his gaze and valiantly ignored the blush that had risen on his cheeks. "I know that, and I told you that I don't feel the same way."

Before Otogi could respond, Honda rolled himself back under the car effectively ending the uncomfortable conversation.

Otogi's broad shoulders slumped at the action, and he fought not to drag the man back from under the car and kiss him senseless.

He hated it when his hormones took over his brain.

* * *

><p>"Let's wave him over," Jou murmured, his eyes still locked on the man he was staring at. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again."<p>

"No!" Yuugi hissed, turning back around to face the blond. "I doubt he even remembers-"

Jou lifted his arm and waved. "Ishigami-san! Over here!"

Yuugi immediately sunk into his chair and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. "I can't believe you, Jou!"

Jou ignored his words and continued waving his hand to get the photographers attention. "You'll thank me for this one day, buddy."

It seemed like an eternity passed before Yuugi heard footsteps approach from behind. He shivered when Atemu's smooth voice flowed over him.

"Yes? How can I help you….?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

Yuugi blinked in curiousity when a noise of surprise erupted from Atemu's throat when Jou introduced himself.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, you say? You're Seto Kaiba's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I am…"

Atemu chuckled and waved his hand towards the empty chair. "May I?"

"Of course."

Yuugi turned his head away when he heard the scraping of the wooden chair. He hissed when Jou kicked him from under the table in an effort to get him to turn around.

"Seto Kaiba is a distant cousin of mine," Atemu explained with a grin. "We talk occasionally and he told me that he was seeing some with 'eyes the color of amber and can be as cute as an golden retrievers'

Jou snickered at the description. "I'm going to have to tell him that poetry is another one of his fortes. Thanks Ishigami-san. I'm glad you told me that."

"No problem," Atemu turned to Yuugi curiously. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh," Yuugi lips thinned at how amused Jou sounded at the question. "I think you've met him before."

"Have I?" Atemu sounded genuinely curious. "If he wouldn't mind taking his hood off so I can see his face then I'm sure I can say hello."

Jou kicked him from under the table and Yuugi released a low growl at the action and kicked him back. Yuugi jumped in surprise when he felt his hood being pulled from the back, making his hair bounce to it's usual state.

"I believe you're right, Jounouchi-san." Atemu lips lifted into a delightful smirk. "That is a person that I've met before."

Yuugi reluctantly turned in his chair and stared into familiar crimson eyes. "Hello, Atemu."

"Hello, Yuugi. It's a pleasure to see you again."

* * *

><p>AN : Once again, this was edited at night time. So, I apologize for any mistakes that I didn't see. So? How did you like the chapter? Atemu and Yuugi meet again. Wasn't Yuugi cute? and what in the hell does Bakura do? Guesses in reviews are always welcome.

Ending Current Song : Is this love? by BoA

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Valkyria : Hey guys! Since tomorrow is Friday, my last day working for the week, I decided to post this in celebration. *hugs weekend*

Griever : *chuckle* Her new job is doing okay, but she still loves the weekend -who doesn't?- we like to apologize for the lack of updates. We aren't updating as fast as we would like, but we're glad that you guys are being patient with us.

Valkyria : I'm going to finish typing up Emperor's Prophecy this weekend, that is a definite promise, so you guys will have something to read for the week. I know a lot of you are starting up college or high school soon, so think of it as a going back to school gift, eh?

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

Current Song : This is Halloween!

* * *

><p><em>"In life it is difficult to say who do you the most mischief, enemies with the worst intentions, or friends with the best." - Edward Buller-Lytton.<em>

**Chapter Four : Set up?**

"Well," Atemu breathed in delight. "It is certainly nice too see you again, Yuugi. How are you?"

Yuugi valiantly ignored Jou's smug grin, and turned his attention to the photographer. "I'm doing good, Atemu. Did you make it to your shoot okay?"

Atemu's eyes flashed with amusement and exasperation. "Mai was..persistant about wanting to know what really happened, and Valon, another model, was a little disgruntled about my tardiness."

Yuugi made a sympathetic noise at the back of his throat. "I'm sorry that they came down on you like that…"

Atemu shrugged and blessed Yuugi with a sultry smile. "It is nothing that I am not used to." he gave both he and Jou a look of curiosity. "What are you two doing out today?"

"Looking for dat-"

"_Bookcases,"_ Yuugi pinned the blond down with a stern stare, before turning and giving Atemu a small, beautiful smile. "We're looking for bookcases for my apartment."

"Ah, I see," much to Yuugi's embarrassment, Atemu gave Jou a smirk, which the blond returned whole-heartedly. "How is your bookcase search going so far?"

Yuugi gave Atemu a glare for his cheeky comment, but was irritated when the older man blessed him with an amused smile.

"We were just about to go get them, actually." Yuugi's tone clearly indicated that to both men that this conversation was clearly over.

Not letting Yuugi's tone faze him in the least bit, Atemu leaned back against his chair. "Mind if I join you? I don't have anything else better to do."

"No photo shoots today?" Yuugi asked curiously, half sitting and half rising from his seat. He found it slightly strange that someone as famous and handsome as Atemu didn't have a date or wasn't at least working with some model or actress today.

"No," Atemu responded. "I decided to take a breather," his lips pulled into a smirk. "No ripped clothes for me today I'm afraid."

Yuugi's lips thinned and his cheeks flushed a deep red at Atemu's words. He ignored the confused, yet gleeful look that Jou sent him and rose from his chair.

"If you want to be bored, then you are welcome to come, Atemu."

All three men rose from the table and made their way down the semi-crowded street. Jou nudged Yuugi in shoulder and mouthed 'ripped clothing?'

Yuugi only gave the blond a teasing smirk and kept silent. For once, he had the advantage over his smug friend and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"So," Jou began, walking faster to catch up to the photographer who was slightly ahead of them. "What's it like working for people like, Mai Kujaku?"

"It's….entertaining." was Atemu's amused response.

"Amusing?" Jou questioned, giving Atemu a slightly confused look. "I thought it would be sexy or something along that range."

"Of course," Atemu agreed instantly. "Any hot-blooded man or women would think it would be sexy to be around supermodels, but you become immune to it after a while."

"Immune…?" Yuugi smiled at the incredulous tone Jou's voice took. "How can you become immune to someone that looks like Mai Kujaku and Vivian Wong?"

"Believe me," Atemu drawled. "It's very possible to do it."

"Have you ever….you know..?" Jou wiggled his eyebrows at the photographer.

"Jou!" Yuugi hissed, he turned to Atemu with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, he's just really curious, and about some things that aren't his business."

"It's quite alright," Atemu gave Jou a quick grin when the blond looked between guilty and slightly expectant. "I've heard and been asked worse."

"Still…." Yuugi trailed off. "It's no one's business if you had 'relations' with your co-workers or clients."

The photographer shrugged and slowed to a stop when they finally reached the furniture store. "Like I said, I've heard and been asked worse." he turned to Jou. "And to answer your question, Jounouchi-san, no, I haven't slept with any of my clients."

"Because it's unprofessional, right?"

Much to Yuugi's and Jou's surprise, Atemu shook his head. "No, because I'm not really attracted to those type of women."

It was Yuugi's turn to give the photographer a confused look as they stepped into the small, but quaint furniture store.

He didn't understand the older man at all, who wouldn't be attracted to those type of people? Yuugi wasn't foolish enough to think that celebrities and models didn't have a different personality once they were away from cameras and people.

"Hey! Yuugi! Are you coming?"

Throwing his curiosity to the back of his mind for now, he made his way to the back of the store where Atemu and Jou were waiting.

He was half-way there when he felt a tug on his sleeve, stopping, he turned around and tensed when he stared into familiar blue eyes.

"Motou Yuugi?" a soft, feminine voice asked gently.

"Rebecca?"

* * *

><p>"These shots are wonderful as always," Mai Kujaku turned in her seat to Valon. "What do you think?" she held up the shots Atemu took the other day in front of the brunet.<p>

"Oh?" Valon gently grabbed the pictures from the blonde's slender hands, and looked them over. "They look- what the hell?"

Mai's lips pulled into a frown at Valon's curse. "What? What is it?"

Valon slammed one of the shots that Atemu had taken of him down on the glass table. "What the hell is up with this shot? It looks like I have bags under my eyes!"

Mai leaned over and looked at the picture that Valon was holding. She stared for a moment before letting a giggle escape her throat.

"Mai!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Mai reached up and covered her mouth to stop her laughter, she pulled away for an moment to say. "You must have upset him-"

"Despite me upsetting him he should still display a level of professionalism-"

"You didn't," Mai cut in sharply, she ignored the betrayed look that Valon gave her and pressed on. "You acted like a complete brat when Atemu came in for the shoot. He apologized for his tardiness and didn't say a word to your constant complaining. Now, tell me who wasn't acting professional?"

"You always defend him!"

"I defend people who deserve it, Valon, and you know that."

Not much to Mai's surprise, Valon rolled his eyes and laid the rest of the pictures back on the table. "…it wouldn't be because you're attracted to him, is it?"

The supermodel reached up and smacked Valon on the shoulder gently. "Seven years you've known me and you still haven't figured out that I don't let things like attraction interfere with my work. You know how much modeling means to me."

Indeed Valon did know, meeting Mai when she was just starting out, Valon didn't miss the determination she displayed when she went to audition to audition and shoot to shoot.

It was that determination that made Valon fall in love with the voluptuous woman in the first place, and it pissed him off when she defended people like Atemu Ishigami, who had it easy almost their entire lives.

"Yeah, I know, Mai, but what in the hell do you see in him, anyways?"

Mai gave the brunet a small, gentle smile before replying. "He's a humble man, Valon, who decided to earn his way to the top; just like everyone else."

"Yeah, but he didn't have to," Valon protested. "You know how loaded he is-"

"I'm well aware," she held up a diamond bracelet. "He doesn't show that wealth off. That's what I like about him. You should give him a chance too, after you apologize that is."

"A-A-Apologize?" Valon waved his hand to the darkened photo wildly. "He should apologize for screwing up one of my shots."

"You have nine more,"

"So?"

"So, stop complaining about it darling, and you look better in the black, cashmere sweater anyway."

Mai had to smile at the light flush that dusted Valon's cheeks, she would admit that the brunet model was handsome, but dating fellow models never worked.

She had seen too many hearts broken in this business to believe otherwise.

"Hey, Mai?"

"Yes, darling?"

Valon scratched the back of his head sheepishly before murmuring. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"That sounds lovely, Valon."

She would never date the man standing before her, but a night out with him was not out of the question.

* * *

><p>"The blue one,"<p>

Honda scrunched up his nose at the dark blue shirt that Otogi picked out. "Really? I only wear this when I visit my mom…"

"The gray one then; with the black blazer and slacks, they accent your-"

"If you say ass, then I'm going to kick your ass out."

"You know I'm an honest man, Honda, I like what I see…"

Honda threw the blue shirt in the raven haired man's face before stomping off towards the bathroom to grab the iron.

"Aren't you going home to change?" he called out, walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah! We're going to change at my place though, so iron that wrinkled shirt so we can go!"

"I can change here!" grabbing the iron and the board, Honda made his way back to the living room.

Otogi shrugged his shoulders and sat on the leather couch. "I have a few errands to run before we head out tonight, and I know you don't like driving in Saturday traffic."

In between flattered and disgruntled that the older man would do such a thing for him, Honda mumbled. "..thanks,"

"No problem," reaching over to the coffee table, Otogi grabbed the remote and flicked on the small, flat screen TV to the news channel.

Otogi let a quiet moment pass before glancing at Honda in the corner of his eye. He let his eyes trail down the younger man's shoulders to the firm butt.

It was a damn shame that Honda didn't feel the same way, but that didn't stop him from trying to convince the brunet to at least give him a chance.

He turned his gaze away from Honda's behind when he felt his pants start tightened. He didn't want another black eye if the brunet caught him with a hard-on.

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"It's been a while since we last hung out together, hasn't it?"

"About a month or so, but you know that I opened that new game shop on the west side and your busy with your shop. Why? You miss me?"

"Like a liver disease,"

"Ouch."

Honda's shoulders shook with laughter. "The point is that we should get out more often, you know? Yuugi and Jou are never seen apart and yet, you and I see each other every blue moon."

"Yuugi and Jou don't have businesses to run." Otogi stated. "but that's no excuse for us not seeing each other and thus this night out."

"That's true…you're not going to leave me hanging and hook up with some man or woman are you?"

"Course' not," Otogi snorted. "Wouldn't dream of it,"

Otogi didn't have the heart to hook up with someone when the one standing a few feet away from him was the only one he wanted?

* * *

><p>Rebecca Hawkins stood before him in a simple black skirt that stopped at her ankles, and a dark green blouse that was covered by a black jacket.<p>

"Hello, Rebecca, how are you?"

Rebecca's cheeks flushed a deep red, that Yuugi once found endearing. "I'm doing okay, and you?"

Yuugi's lips pulled into a smile. "I'm doing okay. How is Professor Hawkins? Grandpa misses him."

"Oh! Grandpa is doing okay. I'll make sure to tell him that Motou-san wants to speak to him." Rebecca looked around. "Are you here by yourself?"

"No, I'm here with Jou -you remember him?- and Atemu-"

"Atemu? Is he your boyfriend?"

Seeing the suspicious, yet hopefully expression that he was going to say no. Yuugi quickly blurted out. "Yes, we've been together for about a month now."

Great, he definitely screwed himself over now.

"Oh..?" Rebecca lowered her gaze to the floor. "…that's great, I'm happy for you." she raised her head and looked around. "Are they close? I want to say hello to Jounouchi-san."

"Sure, right this way."

* * *

><p>AN : I stopped there...? *chuckle* You know, I love you guys and I will try to post soon so all of you can see Atemu's reaction. Again, I am really sorry if you guys see any mistakes? Do I need a beta or do you guys think I'm doing okay on my own?

Ending Current : Resident Evil : The Darkside Chronicles : Memories of A Lost City - Chapter Six

See you guys soon?


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyria : Hey guys! Hope all of you are having a good Friday and that some of you are having a good school year. High School or College. I don't have much to say except to have a good, and relaxing weekend

Griever : Indeed. Enjoy the chapter everyone

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

Current Song/Movie : Final Fantasy XIII-2 Third Trailer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five : Surprise!<strong>

"_There are two tragedies in life. One is not to get your heart's desire. The other is to get it." - Bernard Shaw _

Lying.

It wasn't something Yuugi was particularly good at nor was it something that he enjoyed doing. But, what little lies he managed to tell he got away with spectacularly.

Looking down at Rebecca who was slowly shifting closer to him as they made their way to Atemu and Jou, Yuugi wished that for once he didn't get away with his current fib.

He managed to hold down a flinch when Jou turned to greet him but halted when he saw who he had next to him.

"Rebecca Hawkins?" the surprise and bewilderment in Jou's voice caused Atemu to turn around as well. He couldn't hide his wince this time when the photographer gave him a confused look.

"Jounouchi-san," Rebecca greeted with a smile. "It's been a while hasn't it?" she nudged Yuugi with her elbow. "I ran into Yuugi and wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh," Jou stared at him before moving his gaze back to Rebecca. "I'm doing fine. You're looking as radiant as ever," he winked at the younger woman. "Are you and grandfather doing well?"

"Yes," Rebecca stepped closer to both men with a wide smile. "We're doing well. How is Seto and Mokuba doing?"

"Giving me gray hairs," Jou drawled before waving a hand towards Atemu. "This is..-"

"Atemu." Rebecca cut in, holding her hand out for the photographer to take. "Yuugi's boyfriend."

Atemu only hesitated for a moment before he reached out and took the blonde's hand in his. "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, Hawkins-san."

"So, ummm," Rebecca bit her lip and blushed lightly. "How long have you and Yuugi been together? If you don't mind me asking that is!"

Atemu chuckled at the blonde's shyness. "It's fine. We've been together for about two months now." he met Yuugi's gaze. "As cheesy as it sounds, I could say that it was love at first sight."

Yuugi dreadfully closed his eyes as his face blushed red enough to put a cherry to shame. He wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

Rebecca clasped her hands to her chest and let out a dreamy sigh. "That's sounds so romantic, Atemu-san. Where did you two meet?"

"We bumped into each other, really." Atemu explained, finally taking his eyes off Yuugi and back to the blonde-haired woman. "He was out shopping for Jounouchi's birthday party at the time. I loved the way that he was so flustered and apologetic, it was most adorable thing I've ever seen."

_Oh God, kill me now!_

Yuugi wearily glanced over to see how Jou was reacting and couldn't bring himself to be surprised when his friends amber eyes were literally glowing with amusement and the man's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.

Bastard.

"You're very lucky to have Yuugi," Yuugi's lips pulled into a strained smile when Rebecca turned back to him. "He is a very handsome and honest man."

Atemu gave Yuugi a very wicked smirk from behind Rebecca. "Yes, I know, that's what I like about him the most."

"Good! Make sure that you take care of him!" the younger woman glanced at her watch and frowned. "I have to go, I have to meet my grandfather in half an hour." she gave all three men a blinding smile. "It was good to meet you, Atemu-san and it was nice to see you two again."

"Same here," Jou spoke up, all traces of laughter gone from his eyes. "Maybe we could get lunch sometime?"

"That sounds lovely, don't hesitate to bring Seto along, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

Yuugi swallowed down a whimper as he watched Rebecca walk away, he had to bite his lips down to force himself not to ask the younger woman to chat with them for a moment more.

When she was far out of earshot, Yuugi wasn't surprised when he heard a snort from behind him, turning around, he saw that Jou had leaned against the wooden bookcases with his mouth covered trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to cover up his laughter.

"Now, now," Atemu soothed with a smirk on his own lips. "I am sure that Yuugi has _very _good explanation for this."

Staring at the photographer and his best friend, Yuugi wondered how much of a coward he would be if he took off running to avoid that question.

"Yuugi?" Atemu called again, his tone was full of amusement and curiosity. "Do you mind telling me what that was about? Not that I mind being your pretend boyfriend that is."

"Rebecca," Yuugi began wearily. "Is someone I dated before and let's just say that the date didn't end very well…"

"Oh," a look of understanding flashed across the older man's crimson eyes. "I see, but why do I have a feeling that is not the whole story?"

"Because it's not," Jou cut in smoothly. "Rebecca is a nice woman though she is a little…forceful in her methods to get what she wants sometimes."

"Forceful..?" Atemu questioned, the amusement was gone from his eyes only to be replaced with weariness and slight familiarity.

"Yes," Yuugi chimed in. "Forceful is somewhat of a tame word to describe that night, but it's good enough. I have to apologize to you, Atemu. I had no right to use you like that."

"It is quite alright, Yuugi," Atemu placed his hand on his shoulder. "In fact, I'm honored that you would choose me."

"I'm glad that you think so, Atemu." it was the only thing he could come up with, and judging from the amused looks that both men were sending him. They were thinking the same thing.

"I-Is there anything I could do to make it up to you? I still feel terrible for getting you involved with that."

Atemu immediately stepped closer into his personal space, before he could step back in surprise at the sudden movement. Atemu's arm gripped his elbow and halted the movement.

"Well," Atemu leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "You could…"

* * *

><p>"You're leaving again?" Bakura winced when he spotted the disappointment he heard in his lovers voice. He quickly set his suitcases down and pulled the smaller man into his arms.<p>

"Yeah, it won't be long this time. I promise."

"You said that last time." Ryou's tone was full of exasperation rather than the bitterness Bakura expected. "Where are you going this time, anyways?"

"Egypt."

"What could he possibly want you there for?"

Ryou felt Bakura's shrug in response before replying. "Who knows? Maybe some idiot screwed up? That's one of the few reasons I'm always being called there."

Ryou pulled away and gave his lover a grin. "Your parents live in Egypt, Bakura. That is also one of the few reasons why you go there."

"I'm going to avoid Cairo for the time being." Bakura explained, wincing. "Mother isn't too happy with me for not bringing you along last time."

"As she should,"

Bakura scowled at the cheeky tone, before asking. "Do you want to come along? It won't be a problem."

"It won't? really? With the work you do Bakura, of course it's going to be a problem with me there."

"It won't be, honestly. You can go shopping or even go on tour of the Nile."

"Or I can go visit your mother." Ryou countered, before giving the older man a quick grin. "You don't need to drag me along, Bakura. I'm going to be just fine, okay?"

"Yeah." Bakura leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the smaller man's lips before picking up his suitcases. "I call you when I reach Egypt, yeah?"

"Okay," Ryou could only watch with worry and a touch of pride as Bakura threw him a roguish grin that translated as an 'I love you.' and walked out of the moderate size apartment that they called home.

Once the door clicked shut, Ryou allowed his shoulders to slump in disappointment which he was successfully able to hide from Bakura.

Seeing the man leave just as quickly as he had come was nothing new to him but it never did fail to disappoint and sadden him.

Despite the dangers that Bakura's occupation held, Ryou knew that it was something that the older would never give up. The man was made for the kind of work he was in now and was considered one of the best in his field.

Which is why Ryou worried every time the man stepped out of the door with suitcases in hand and smirk on his lips.

_Maybe I should get him to marry me? That would get him to calm down a little knowing he has a husband-_

Ryou shook his head, pushing those thoughts down. He couldn't do such a thing to the older man. It wouldn't be selfish and he refused to do that.

"Please," Ryou whispered to the empty air of the apartment. "Please keep that wild and lovable man safe."

* * *

><p>She blinked.<p>

And she blinked again.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mana leaned forward with her small, compact camera to get a good look at the two people before her.

Mai Kujaku and Valon?

One of the most well-known supermodels on the planet and one the best models for Dartz' cooperation?

"This is too good," Mana raised her camera up and snapped three shots before hiding back behind the building.

As an entertainment reporter, Mana wasn't really expecting to get any good shots when she saw no sign of her usual celebrities she stalked at their usual spots..

But what she was staring at now was too good for words to express! This would definitely get Mahad, her stick in the mud boss, off her back for the time being.

Mana was curious about one thing. What were these two doing out and about together? Everyone in the entertainment world knew that Mai was somewhat of a loner and Valon was a hard partier when he wasn't working.

Could they be friends?

Lovers?

Friends with benefits?

Mana flushed and giggled somewhat hysterically at the thought. It would be even better if she caught them kissing or groping…

The reporter reached up and pinched her tan cheek when her mind trailed off her objective. Mahad was right about one thing.

She was a definitely a closet pervert.

Hearing the sound of an engine start, Mana peaked from behind the modeling office to see Mai and Valon drive off.

Waiting until the car disappeared, Mana stepped out and grinned down at her camera. The pictures in her hand were worth more than designer shoes and purses!

"I'm not through yet," she whispered. "I wonder where that sneaky snake Atemu is? If I can get a picture of him then I'll definitely be set for the day."

Placing her camera into her purse, Mana power walked to her car and slipped in. It would be so easy to find the famous photographer in the streets of Domino.

With that hair, anyone could spot him a mile away.

"Get ready, Atemu! Famous Entertainment Reporter Mana is coming to get you!"

* * *

><p>Yuugi quickly took a few steps back away from Atemu, who was staring at him with a calm expression that somehow made him nervous.<p>

He couldn't believe what the older man had asked! Yuugi had to take a deep breath to keep himself grounded.

"What?" Jou chimed in impatiently, staring at them with bewilderment. "What? What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"You can't be serious?" Yuugi stared Atemu in the eyes. "Are you?"

"Of course I'm serious." Atemu stepped closer to Yuugi. "You did ask if there was anything you could do for me and what I just told you is what I want."

"Hey," Jou stepped in between both men. "Judging from how the way Yuugi is looking, I'm guessing that he doesn't want to do what you asked, Atemu."

"No," the calm and slightly amused tone that Yuugi had in his voice caused both men to turn his attention to him. "I didn't say that."

"Your decision then, Yuugi?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>AN : Hope you guys liked the chapter! What did Atemu ask Yuugi? And Mana is a reporter? And finally, what in the hell does Bakura do? like always you're guesses for the next chapter are always welcome!

See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Valkyria : Hello Everyone! I'm happy that I managed to get out this just as Saturday arrived, meaning that I didn't miss this week! Score for me!

Griever : We come bearing good news for you beautiful readers. Valkyria and I have another story in the works, but it's in its infant stage at this moment. With no title at the moment, we can tell you that is a Yugioh version of Troy, you know the movie? but, we will not be taking the path everyone is thinking about. Yuugi will NOT be Helen in our version, but you guess who's character he is taking. :p

Valkyria : So, that's our good news! The story won't be put out until Seduced AND Emperor's Prophecy is complete because I want the story and history of Troy to be done as accurately as possible and that requires a good amount of research... I'll let you guys read now.

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

Current Song : Remember by Josh Groban.

* * *

><p><em>"Fame and tranquility can never be bedfellows." - Michel de Montaigne <em>

**Chapter Six : Run and Dance.**

A photo shoot session and a dinner date was what Atemu wanted in return for being his pretend boyfriend for what was mostly been a mere five to ten minutes.

The request wasn't exactly unfair to Yuugi, but it had been steep for doing something for a short amount of time. The three men had walked out of the furniture store after the bookcases had been paid for and set to deliver in three days.

He decided for the moment that he would ignore Atemu and Jou, who were smug and amused at the whole "Rebecca Incident." he had decided to dub it for the moment. He would come up with a better name for the embarrassing, traumatizing moment later.

Yuugi placed his hands into his thick jeans to protect himself from the cold. It was getting darker by the minute. He didn't realize that the time had passed by so quickly. He turned around to tell both men that he thought it would be best if they parted ways, it was then that he noticed that Atemu was looking down the street they had just come from.

"Atemu?" he called out. "What's wrong?"

When the photographer didn't answer, he turned to Jou who merely shrugged and shook his head. He opened his mouth to call the man's name again when Atemu suddenly turned on his heel and began walking towards them.

"Run," Atemu commanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him along, ignoring Jou's loud protests at the actions.

"What's going on?" Yuugi winced when his arm was pulled again when he was lagging behind.

"Hey!" Jou called indignantly from behind them. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's her," Atemu replied, picking up his pace. "Something told me not to come out into the city today."

"Atemu," Yuugi called out, his heart beating fiercely against his ribcage. "Who's she?"

"Damn it!" Jou cried out again from behind them. "Slow the hell down! Who are we running from?"

The photographer abruptly stopped causing Yuugi to crash into him, Atemu gave both younger man an apologetic grin. "Her name is Mana. She's an entertainment reporter. She always has this incredible knack in finding me when I don't want her to."

Jou glanced behind them, only to find the sidewalk they had been running down to be slightly empty. "I don't see anybody!"

Yuugi watched Atemu with a hint of caution as the older man looked around the area with a slight panic look in his crimson eyes.

"Atemu," the librarian soothed. "No one is…-"

"Atemu!"

All three men turned to see a brunette woman dressed in an simple pair of blue jeans and white blouse running towards them.

"Let me guess," Yuugi drawled sarcastically. "That's Mana?"

Atemu's lips thinned at the sight of the reporter. "That is Mana. The bane of my existence."

"She's a small thing," Jou commented idly. "Why are we running from her again?"

"Just because she's small doesn't mean she isn't deadly." Atemu deadpanned. "You can not even begin to comprehend the trouble that minx has caused me in the last few years."

"She's getting closer," Yuugi spoke up. "What are you going to do, Atemu?"

"Hopefully not run." Jou crossed his arms over his chest and raised a eyebrow in the photographers direction. "She can't be as bad as you say."

"Do not say that I didn't warn you." was all Atemu said before crossing his own arms and moving his gaze back to the approaching reporter.

Yuugi had expected Mana to slow down when she approached them, but she did no such thing. If anything, she was running faster and headed straight for Atemu.

He managed to stepped out of the way when Mana practically launched herself into the Atemu's arms, who, judging from the way he stumbled, barely managed to catch her.

"Atemu!" Mana squealed. "How is my lovable, famous, and sexy, photographer?"

"Fine," Atemu sounded weary even though he had only said one word to the female. He set Mana back down on her feet. "And you?"

Mana gave the photographer an almost maniac grin as she reached into her small purse and brought out a small, silver digital camera. "I'm doing great now that I have these shots."

"Shots? Of who?"

Mana placed her camera back into her purse and gave Atemu a mischievous smirk that didn't reassure the older man one bit.

"You'll see soon enough! Now! Introduce me to your friends."

Atemu placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "This is Yuugi Motou and the blond behind you is Jounouchi Katsuya.-"

"THE Jounouchi Katsuya! Seto Kaiba's boyfriend?" Mana whirled around and brought her camera back out. "This is indeed my lucky day! Can I take a picture of you? Can I? Can I?"

"Um," Jou looked at Mana and then at Yuugi and Atemu. "No…?"

"No?" Mana pouted and her eyes suddenly glistened with tears. "Why not? What's the harm of taking a picture."

"A lot," Atemu chimed in. "It can do a lot of damage, Jounouchi. Run. Run for your very life."

"Oh don't you worry about what Atemu has to say, Jounouchi-san!" Mana raised her camera to snap the shot. "Say cheese!"

The camera flashed before Jou could protest or even pull his lips into his infamous grin. The blond reached up and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the after-effects of the sudden flash.

"What are you going to do with that picture?" Jou asked, pulling his hands away from his eyes.

"Nothing, really," Mana replied, clicking through the few images she had. "Just a memento so to say."

Yuugi nudged Atemu gently in the ribs. "Aren't we going to help him?"

"No," Atemu wrapped a strong arm around Yuugi's shoulder. "We are going to stand here and watch him suffer for a minute and maybe then we will help him."

There was nothing particularly creepy about the way Atemu said the sentence. It was the fact that he had an grin on his lips when he said it that sent a shiver down Yuugi's spine.

* * *

><p>The club Temptation was alive with music and moving bodies. Honda reached up and covered his nose to protect himself from the smell of sweat, smoke and cheap perfume.<p>

What in the hell was he thinking coming here?

A shot glass full of tequila and orange juice was set in front of him before Otogi sat down in the chair next to him.

"You enjoying yourself, Honda?"

Honda removed his hand from his nose to stare into curious emerald eyes and sighed quietly. For once grateful that the loud music muffled it.

"Yeah," Honda responded dully, lifting the drink and knocking it back.

"Liar." Otogi chided, gently nudging his knee from under the small table they were sitting. "I know you don't like this kind of scene, but this one isn't as bad as Seduction and Celeste."

Honda licked his lips as he set his shot glass back down on the table. "You have a point about that," he nodded his head to the throng of dancers on the open floor. "You're not going out there?"

"Nah," Otogi shook his head. "Nothing really spark my interest tonight."

"Eh?" Honda blinked at the response. "Then why in the hell are we here?"

"To spend time with each other." was Otogi's excuse. "I was hoping for a dance from you tonight…?"

Honda rolled his eyes, and Otogi didn't fail to notice that the action was playful instead of irritated like it usually was.

"So?" he nudged his knee with Honda's again. "Dance with me?"

Honda scanned the dance floor quickly before making up his mind. One little dance with Otogi wouldn't hurt, and he was sure that the raven-haired man wouldn't do anything inappropriate.

Right?

"Sure thing," Honda grinned and rose from his chair and made his way to the crowded dance floor.

Otogi lips twitched in amusement as he rose from the seat and followed his crush onto the floor. If the only way to touch Honda's hard body was to drag him onto the dance floor then Otogi had no problems with that.

He just hoped that he didn't walk out of the club with another black eye.

* * *

><p>"You're not being very fun right now, darling."<p>

Valon turned away from the glaring contest he was engaged with a man that was sitting a few feet away and met Mai's teasing violet eyes.

Valon ducked his head and blushed a light red. Here he was, sitting in one of Domino's most elegant and expensive restaurant with Mai and he was glaring at every single man who glanced their way like a child.

"Sorry," Valon scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Have you decided what you wanted to eat?"

Mai gave him one last teasing look before touching the black and gold menu sitting on top of the pristine, white tablecloth.

"The steak and mashed potatoes are to die for here, so I'll get that when the waiter comes around. What about you?"

Valon blinked in surprise and bemusement at Mai's choice of food. It wasn't something that she indulged in often, but when she did, it usually meant that she was having somewhat of a good time with whoever she was currently out with.

He picked up his menu with childish excitement and scanned through it. "The fish sounds good, and so does that baked potato…"

"I can see that we're going to have to burn these calories off tomorrow." Mai chuckled and gently plucked the menu out of the male model's hands.

"Nothing new to me," Valon shrugged. "with all the partying I do, I have to burn off the calories from the fast food and alcohol I drink."

Mai made noise of disapproval at the back of her throat. "I am well aware of all the partying that you do, Valon, and it's not healthy for you."

Valon raised his hands in an surrendering gesture. "Aw, come on, Mai, we're at the height of our careers right now. How can we not celebrate it in some kind of way?"

"I didn't say that we couldn't celebrate our success," Mai countered smoothly. "I was just pointing out that you don't need to do it when every time. I do wonder what you're looking for when you attend all of those parties. A woman, perhaps?"

"Perhaps." Valon drawled softly, leaning forward. "maybe I have already found a woman, but she's just being stubborn about me taking her heart."

Mai raised a single, knowing eyebrow at the brunet's statement. "Is she now? Maybe she's just being careful about who she gives her heart to."

Valon leaned back against the chair. "She doesn't need to worry about that. I will treat her like a queen if she gives me the chance to."

Mai's full, ruby lips stretched into a wide smile. "If he is willing to wait then I'm positive that she wouldn't mind giving him a chance."

Valon's heart lifted at those words and he hurried to reply. "He wouldn't mind waiting until he's old and gray for that opportunity."

They didn't have a chance to continue their conversation because of the waiter's arrival, but Valon found himself not minding at the interruption.

He finally got the answer that he's been after anyways.

* * *

><p>AN : Really short chapter, and I apologize for that! But, I hope you enjoyed it anyways! If you know the history of the Trojan War and the people involved then don't hesitate to guess at which character that I've placed Yuugi as!

Later!


	7. Chapter 7

Valkyria : Oh wow guys! We reached hundred reviews already! Thanks so much! We're glad that all of you are enjoying Seduced. As a gift, here is another, slightly longer chapter of Seduced.

Griever : We hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Song : Every Heart by BoA

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven : Clear Eyes.<strong>

Yuugi dutifully read the pages in front of him, trying to ignoring Jou, who was pacing back forth in his living room. It had been two days since he last seen Atemu.

He had given the photographer his phone number and would admit that he was slightly disappointed when he didn't receive a call from the older man the day after, but he quickly realized that he was acting like a teenager and firmly ignored the phone, and his worries.

"You really need to calm down, Jou." Yuugi soothed. "If Mana published the picture then we would have seen it by now."

Jou stopped pacing and slumped down on the couch next to him. "I know, I know, but Seto is going to be pissed if it does get published. You know how he is about publicity!"

Yuugi pushed up his glasses before murmuring. "I know, oh I know."

The last time Seto had been in a scandal it had involved Pegasus J. Crawford. Surprisingly enough, the tabloids published that they were together.

In every sense of the word.

It had been after that incident that Seto avoided reporters until it was absolutely necessary to be around them. He had firmly told Mokuba and Jou to steer clear of them as well.

"Why don't you call Atemu?" Jou asked, grabbing his shoulders and giving them a gentle shake. "He knows Mana and can convince her to burn or shred the picture."

Yuugi closed his book and gently pushed the blond's hands off his shoulders. "It's been two days, Jou. Like I said before, if she wanted to publish the picture then she would have done so already. If you're really worried then tell Seto about it."

"Oh…no freaking way!"

"No, think about it," Yuugi patted the taller man on the arm. "If he knows now then he'll be less angry if it the picture does come out."

"That…" Jou gently smacked his forehead. "That doesn't help me Yuugi. At all."

"Of course it does!" Yuugi protested, giving the older man a mock pout. "It'll save your hearing when Seto screams his lungs out at you."

"That doesn't help me either."

"It doesn't?"

"It's not fun not to have a boyfriend who can't scream or moan."

Instantly, Yuugi felt heat rush to his face and his lips pulling into a frown. "I love you, Jounouchi Katsuya, but I do not need to know if Seto Kaiba is a screamer in bed. It makes me nauseous just thinking about it."

"That's not a very nice to thing to say, Yuugi," Jou leered at him. "Seto's and I love making is a wonderful, beautiful thing."

"Again," Yuugi deadpanned. "Thinking about this makes me nauseous."

Jou brushed his words away with a roll of the eyes. "Atemu didn't call you yet? I thought he would with how hard he was flirting with you."

Yuugi shrugged at the blond. "He'll call when he has time I suppose. I'm not going to harass him about a date that he proposed."

"Maybe you should," Jou nudged his arm playfully. "You think he forgot?"

"If he did then it's his loss."

* * *

><p>"To print or not to print…."<p>

Mana tapped her manicured nails on the pictures of Atemu, Mai and Valon leaving together, and Jounouchi Katsuya with Atemu and his friend Yuugi Motou.

She did promise that she wasn't going to print Jounouchi's picture. The blond was probably worried that she was going to go back on her word.

Seto Kaiba was known not to like any kind of publicity since the whole "Kaiba and Crawford." incident. Mana shuddered at the memory. She felt sorry for that reporter who printed that story when Kaiba finally got his hands on him.

"Daydreaming again?" a smooth, aristocratic voice floated over Mana's slim shoulder. The petite woman glanced over her shoulder to see her boss, Mahad, standing behind her with small grin.

"I'm thinking!" Mana huffed, turning back to her small desk. "There's a difference between daydreaming and thinking you know!"

"Yes, yes, I know." Mahad reached forward and picked up the picture with Mai and Valon. "Are we printing this one?"

Mana shrugged and bit glossed lips. "I'm thinking about it. This is the first time I've snapped a picture of Mai and Valon. We could have a lawsuit on our hands if we say the wrong thing…"

Mahad raised an slim eyebrow at the worried tone his reporter had. "You? Worried about a lawsuit? That's uncommon for you, Mana."

"Well," Mana reached up and gently tapped the picture that Mahad was still holding. "Look who we're dealing with? Supermodel Kujaku Mai and Valon of Dartz' Corporation."

"It is not like they haven't been in the papers before, Mana." Mahad set the picture back down. "We'll print this and we won't put anything false on the cover. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Mana blew the bangs out of her eyes and leaned back against her chair. "Mind if I have the rest of these though? Promised not to print them out."

Mahad peered down at her desk and stared down at the pictures. "Ishigami-san and Jounouchi Katsuya-san? You usually print pictures like these."

"I promised that I wouldn't and a promise is a promise, boss." Mana gathered the pictures up in a small pile before setting them near her camera. "And besides, there's nothing I can really do with them anyways."

Mahad snorted and gave the smaller woman a disbelieving look. "From what I saw you could, like for instance, what were Jounouchi-san and Ishigami-san doing together? Or who was that smaller look-a-like with Ishigami-san? A friend? A lover? Endlessly possibilities Mana."

"Endless possibilities there may be boss, but I promised not to print these."

"Very well," Mahad playfully tugged on her long locks. "Your co-workers found something enlightening as well so along with your picture and story we'll make the deadline with no problem at all."

"Awesome…-" Mana's narrowed her eyes at Mahad's carefully blank features. "That was too easy. What are you up to Mahad?"

"I am not hiding anything," Mahad crossed his arms over his chest. "Can't I be generous to my employees every once in a while?"

"You can," Mana drawled with a grin. "but you're not, you, Mahad, are one of the most uptight people I've ever met."

Mahad sighed dramatically. "Oh, you've hurt my heart, Mana. What am I going to do…?"

"You can put a cap on that drama you just spilled out and take this picture of Mai and Valon." Mana placed the picture in Mahad's larger hand. "And you can give me a bonus for it!"

Mahad placed a quick kiss on Mana's cheek. "Nice try love, but that's a no for your request for a bonus, but maybe next time?"

"Yeah, maybe next time."

Mana turned in her seat as Mahad walked away with her shot, she picked up the pictures of Atemu and Yuugi and smiled.

They looked cute together, but judging from the way they acted around each other; she doubted that they knew each other for very long.

She would definitely keep an eye on Yuugi Motou and Atemu Ishigami.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Atemu? You don't like what you see…?"<p>

Atemu ignored the implied question and snapped the picture of Vivian again, he adjusted his lens before snapping another one.

Vivian wrapped the red silk sheet around her tighter before spreading her lips into a sensual smile. "I want to thank you for taking this job, Atemu. None of those amateur photographers know how to work with someone like me."

"No problem at all, Vivian." Atemu lied smoothly. "We've been working together for years now. I know what you like and what you don't."

Actually, Atemu wanted nothing to do with this job, but the company he worked for, Avalon Inc, said that someone had to do the job. Not many hands were raised to volunteer, but most of them sure as hell pointed in Atemu's direction.

No good traitorous bastards.

Just because he knew Vivian Wong for the last six years did not mean he enjoyed working for her. The woman was flirtatious and tried to get him in bed more times than he was old.

Snorting to himself, Atemu rubbed his eyes and snapped another shot; he had every intention of quickly finishing this job and calling Yuugi up. He certainly hoped that the little one had thought he had forgotten about their date. If he did, then he was in for one of hell of a surprise.

Over the numerous shoots he had with Vivian and other models, Atemu planned their date down to the last minute.

He planned to take Yuugi to a nice, quiet restaurant in the business district and slowly, but surely get the little one to open up about himself and his job. Then on the second part of the date he planned to take the smaller younger man to his private studio and do a small session.

No matter how much Yuugi denied it, he had very beautiful eyes hidden beneath those glasses and Atemu had every intention of letting him know that.

"Atemu?" Vivian called, getting up from her spot. "Are you okay? You looked kind of dazed."

"I'm fine," Atemu replied curtly, he adverted his gaze when Vivian adjusted the sheet. He hated doing partially nude shoots. "Why don't you go change so we can do the final shots?"

"Okay," Atemu didn't bother looking up until he heard the rustle of the silk sheets fade away. Just a couple of more shots and then he would be home free.

If Atemu didn't have the phone call and date with Yuugi to look forward to then he was positive that he was going to go insane.

* * *

><p>When Ryou stepped into his apartment, he wasn't expecting to smell of burnt clothing to greet him. Looking around, he spotted Bakura on the couch removing his long-sleeve shirt revealing dark bruises and bandages.<p>

"Bakura!" Ryou dropped his bag in shock at the state of his lover's back. He literally jumped over the couch and pulled the shirt over the larger man's head.

"Ryou…?" Bakura muttered, his usual rough voice was heavy with exhaustion and weariness. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Of course you didn't," Ryou ran his hands gently down the injured back. "You sound absolutely exhausted. When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago." Bakura murmured. "Gods I'm so fucking tired…"

"W-What happened?" Ryou asked cautiously. "It couldn't have gone this bad…"

Bakura's shoulders shook with bitter laughter. "You couldn't even begin to imagine what happened, Ryou. It seemed like we had a traitor in our little group."

"Traitor…?" Ryou breathed. "but all of you are so close to one another, how could there possibly have been a traitor in your group?"

Bakura grunted in agreement and laid his body down on the couch. "I'm not surprised actually. The guy was a fucking asshole anyway."

"Asshole or not, he still betrayed you." Ryou took a deep breath and pressed a kiss on Bakura's shoulder. "I wish you didn't have be in these situations anymore."

As he expected, Bakura tensed under his lips. He never truly brought up his displeasure about Bakura going away, but this time he could not help it.

"You know that this comes with the job don't you, Ryou?" Bakura's tone was grim and Ryou fought not to burst into tears at the sound of it.

"Yes, I know."

"And you know that I can't quit this job, not yet at least."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like how dangerous it is."

He felt more than he heard Bakura's laughter. "I'm not asking you to like it, hell, even I don't like this damn job half of the time, but it needs to be done and I love it that you support me in it."

"Of course I do, but Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

Ryou lifted his head and stared down into drowsy reddish-brown eyes. "Promise me something will you?"

"Anything."

"When we get married you have to retire, okay?"

A long pause followed Ryou's words before Bakura replied with a quiet. "Okay."

Ryou laid his head back down on Bakura's chest and sighed. Bakura might have been the best in his field, but he was one of the worst liars Ryou had ever had the displeasure of knowing.

* * *

><p>AN : Thanks for reading guys! See you next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Valkyria : Okay, after falling asleep multiple times, and being upset a decision my mother made. I finally finished this chapter. *yawns*

Griever : She hasn't been getting much sleep lately, especially she stays up to six in the morning like it's nothing now. Once again, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. We really appreciate it.

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

Current Song : Break up dance - Kan Mi Yeon

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eight : Tell me, Everything.<span>**

Yuugi watched with amusement and horror as clothes and shoes flew out of his closet, courtesy of one Mazaki, Anzu.

Ducking his head to avoid his long-sleeved, cream colored turtleneck, he supposed he shouldn't really be surprised that he ended up in this current situation.

Atemu had called him the other night just as Jou was slipping on his jacket and getting ready to leave. As soon as the blond heard him greet Atemu, the shoes and jacket he slipped on immediately went back off and Yuugi found himself constantly pushing his friend away so that he couldn't listen to what was being said between him and the photographer.

After thirty minutes of constant shoving and yelling and Atemu asking what was going on, they finally managed to set up a time for the date, which was to be tonight.

Saying good-bye, Yuugi hung up the phone and immediately started beating the blond with one of the pillows laying on his couch. If he wasn't so damn nice then he would have had Yuki attack the blond for his actions.

When Jou apologized, many times, Yuugi reluctantly told the taller man what Atemu planned for them on their date. It wasn't until he finished explaining that he saw the unwelcome gleam in his friend's amber eyes.

Shuddering, he told Jou not to do anything crazy, such as going to tell the whole world that he had a date with Ishigami, Atemu.

He should have known that that man wasn't going to keep his mouth shut.

"When's the last time you went shopping, Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked up to see Anzu holding up a pair of tan slacks in her left hand and a black and red sweater vest in her right.

"I see nothing wrong with that," Yuugi placed his elbows on his knees as he continued inspecting the articles of clothing the brunette was holding. "I'm not trying to impress anyone."

Anzu's clear blue eyes rolled heavenward. "Of course you can't impress anyone with all of those sweater vests and slacks. Just because you're a librarian doesn't mean you have to dress like one on a daily basis."

Yuugi bit his lips before they could stick out into a pout. He saw absolutely wrong with his slacks and sweater vests.

"We have to find you something…" Anzu muttered, looking miserably back into the partial empty closet. "I want you to give Atemu-san a good impression."

"I don't think he's going to be picky about what I…." Yuugi halted his words when he found himself under the brunette's patient gaze. He hated it when she gave him that look.

It was a look that a mother gave her teenaged kids when they were telling her about their day.

A day that was filled with rumors, break-ups, and plain teenager angst.

Sighing in resignation, Yuugi twisted his body to grab the turtleneck that was thrown minutes before and grabbed a pair of black slacks that were laying on the floor.

"Here," he held both items of clothing for the woman to inspect. "Will this do, all knowing expert of fashion?"

Anzu stared at the outfit from a few lingering seconds before letting out a small, pitiful sigh. "I suppose it'll have to do…"

_Thank God! _

He gently tossed the outfit onto the bed with a frown marring his features. He wouldn't be in this situation if hadn't been for Jou's big mouth!

Who couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it!

"Now!" Anzu clapped her hands and gave him a wide smile. "We have to figure out what you're going to say and act."

"Say and Act?" Yuugi repeated slowly. "This is a date, Anzu, not an interview."

"You know what I mean!" Anzu huffed, before continuing. "You're going out with Atemu. Ishigami. One of the most successful photographers in Japan, Yuugi! You can't just act all shy and closed up. You have to be flirty and seductive."

"That almost sounds like you want me to act like a wanton slut." Yuugi drawled sarcastically. "And here I thought you were my friend-"

Yuugi yelped when he suddenly found his head covered by one of his many shirts. He pulled it off to see Anzu staring him while struggling to keep a smile off her face.

"I am your friend, Yuugi Motou," Anzu finally let the smile she was struggling to hold in pull at her lips. "Which is exactly why I am helping you do this."

* * *

><p>"Oh god, not again," Honda sat up on his bed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Looking down, he groaned when he saw that he was, for what seemed the twentieth time, hard.<p>

This had been happening more often then he liked. Every since he returned from the club with Otogi that night, he had been having multiple wet dreams about the both of them having sex in every position and anywhere.

He felt like a boy entering puberty.

He should have better control over his hormones than this for goodness sake! Pulling over the sweat-soaked covered, Honda slipped out of his king sized bed and into the bathroom.

These dreams were becoming troublesome and definitely screwing his daily life up. At inappropriate times, he thought of him and Otogi. It wasn't good business when you were thinking sexual thoughts about your best friend while talking to a customer.

Awkward wasn't even a strong enough word to describe the rest of that conversation.

Turning on the shower, Honda stepped out of his pajama pants and plain white t-shirt, he pulled the curtain aside and sighed contently when the rush of hot water assaulted his sweat-soaked body.

This would be the absolutely last time that he went dancing with Ryuuji Otogi. He never thought that dancing with his best friend would lead to endless wet dreams and sexual tension he hadn't felt since he was eighteen years old.

Thinking about the raven-haired man caused a shiver to race down his spine and he quickly shut off the shower and stepped out.

"Never again," Honda muttered to himself, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist and another one to dry off his hair.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, he heard his front door slam and keys hit the small table next to it.

"Honda? You back there?"

Honda stood absolutely still in the middle of his bedroom, dripping wet and only wearing a towel. He had been avoiding Otogi since the dreams started and he knew that the older man would get fed up with his unanswered texts and phone calls eventually.

Honda just thought he would have more than two measly days.

"Honda!" Otogi called out again, his voice more irritated. "I know you're here! I can smell that damn body wash you always use."

The mechanic stifled a groan of despair, and called out. "Just a sec!"

Holding the towel tightly around his waist, Honda made his way to the door and clicked it shut. He leaned against it and ran his hand down his face wearily.

Now what was he going to do?

* * *

><p>Jounouchi knew that there were many faces to Seto Kaiba. Most of them he enjoyed seeing. He loved it when the older man was amused, teasing or just plain playful.<p>

But seeing the blank expression that his long time boyfriend was wearing, Jou knew that something was dreadfully wrong.

Carefully testing the waters, Jou leaned closer to his silent boyfriend and grinned anxiously. "Seto? Is something the matter?"

Dark blue eyes lifted to meet his own. "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is something wrong, Katsuya."

Mentally cursing, Jou kept that anxious grin on his lips and pressed on. "Want to talk about it?"

Seto didn't answer his question, instead lifting a glossy magazine up for him to see. It looked like a small article and Jou's stomach dropped when thought about what it said.

Before he could ask what it was about to confirm his fears, Seto set the magazine down and crossed his fingers under his chin.

"Do you mind telling me why my boyfriend is in one of the most well-known magazines in the city? With my distant cousin, Atemu, of all people."

Jou opened his mouth, snapped his closed and helplessly shrugged his shoulders. Judging from the frown on his lover's was wearing, it wasn't the response that the CEO was looking for.

"Jounouchi," long, elegant fingers drummed against the magazine. "I'm waiting."

"On a phone call?"

The drumming stopped abruptly and Jou found himself under a very nasty glare. It was same glare that made that one businessman piss his pants and cry.

Damn.

"We ran into a reporter, Mana, she took a couple of pictures of me, Atemu and Yuugi and promised not to print them out, but I see she did a small article on us. Now, can you please relax with "I'm going to kill you glare?"

"You know what I have told you about reporters? To. Avoid. Them. At. All. Costs."

"I'm sorry," it was all he could say, he was the one who didn't run from the petite girl as Atemu had instructed and now here was, arguing with his lover about it.

"It is not bad enough to draw attention," Seto murmured. "but please tell me if something like this happens again, unimportant or not, you and I along with Mokuba are the faces of Kaiba Corp. We can not afford bad publicity."

"I know, I know," Jou bit his lip gently before asking. "You're not going to go after Mana are you? She's not really a bad girl."

"I should," the CEO rose from his chair and threw the magazine in the small garbage bin next to his desk. "She should be careful about what she prints. I can only imagine what Kujaku-san and Valon are going to say about that little cover."

Though he knew nothing about the famous models, he felt relieved that Seto's mind had drifted to them instead of that little article-

"Don't think I've forgotten about that article, Jounouchi, we are going to talk about this later."

Damn.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Be careful back there!"<p>

Ryou pressed the wet cloth more gently to the slightly injured back. "You shouldn't have injured your back then, you idiot!"

"It couldn't be helped," Bakura muttered darkly. "You know that I specialize in black operations, this comes with the -ouch!- territory."

"I know," Ryou murmured, dipping the towel back into the water before he continued cleaning his lover's back. "You still haven't told me what happened yet."

"What is there to tell?" Bakura hissed when the wet cloth was rubbed over a scratch on his shoulder. "We were double-crossed. God forbid if I ever find that fucker again."

"Rule number two!" Ryou recited immediately. "No revenge hunts, you know that Marik-san isn't going to let you go either."

"I work in assassinations, intelligence gathering, and sabotage. I think I can handle a little bit of revenge killing."

"Fate will deal with him," Ryou soothed, placing the cloth down and reaching for the bandages. "Remember Panic and Paradox Brothers?"

"How could I not?" Bakura snorted. "That was gruesome enough for even me."

"I should know, Bakura." Ryou began wrapping the bandages around the older man's stronger chest. "You described to me in vivid detail. Body parts everywhere and you mentioned something about a tongue being cut off."

"A little less morbid, but that was the gist of it." Ryou couldn't' help but roll his eyes when he heard the smug satisfaction in his lovers voice.

Ryou continued wrapping the bandages around Bakura's middle before he spoke again. "I have you thought about what I asked you? Retirement?"

Again, he wasn't surprised when the older man tensed. This was always an awkward subject between them, but he couldn't help but want to ask it. He was slowly, but surely getting tired of seeing his future husband coming home injured, exhausted to the point of passing out for days and eerily silent.

"…I'll think about it."

Ryou blinked, before asking. "Pardon?"

Bakura threw him a grin that didn't reach his eyes. "I said that I will think about it."

Ryou tied the bandages tightly, and valiantly ignored the happiness and sadness in his chest. Bakura didn't give him a yes, but the answer that he got was good enough.

For now.

* * *

><p>Yuugi stood in front of his full length mirror and pulled down his cream-colored turtleneck and brushed the small wrinkles out of his black slacks.<p>

He hoped he didn't look too nerdy or formal.

Anzu had left no less than two hours ago, giving him a kiss on the cheeky and cheerful good luck for his date.

From the gleam in her eyes, she was most likely hoping for juicy details and pictures from the small photo shoot that Atemu had planned for him.

He turned around and held out his arms. "What do you think, Yuki? Do I look okay?"

Yuki opened her eyes and gave a soft meow before closing her eyes again. Yuugi chuckled at the response before turning back to the mirror.

Straightening his glasses one last time, and scratching Yuki under her chin, Yuugi made his way into the living room.

Before he could sit down, the doorbell rang. The librarian frowned and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

Seven-thirty.

Looks like Atemu decided to arrive a little early.

* * *

><p>AN : Well? You guys finally found out what Bakura does! What did you think of the chapter? Tell me in your reviews!

See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Valkyria : I can't believe that I managed to get this done in time! I'm so happy that I was able to give you guys something to read on Friday -if you guys aren't out and about-

Griever : This is Part One of Atemu's and Yuugi's date -as the chapter title says- so please be patient kay folks?

Valkyria : For Supernatural fans! The Season Seven Premiere is Tonight! Make sure that you do not miss it! I have the biggest fangirl crush on Sam *chuckle* but anyways, enjoy the chapter and have a good weekend people

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

Current : Can't Say Goodbye to Yesterday

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine : Love or Lust? Part One.<strong>

Quickly putting his glasses on, Yuugi pulled the door open to see Atemu on the other side holding a very large bouquet of deep red roses.

Yuugi's gaze ignored the beautiful roses for the moment and concentrated more on his date for the evening. Atemu decided on a simple black blazer and silk white shirt that molded to his chest and shoulders perfectly. The outfit was completed with a pair of black slacks that accented the man's well muscled thighs and legs.

Atemu was sex personified.

"Good evening,"

Yuugi couldn't help but shiver at how deep and smooth Atemu's voice was. "G-Good Evening."

"Do I get to come in, Yuugi?" Atemu teased when several seconds ticked by without them moving. "Or are you going to leave out in the cold?"

"Oh!" Yuugi flushed a deep red at the teasing gleam in the photographers eyes and voice. "I'm sorry! Please, come in."

Yuugi moved out of the way to allow Atemu into his apartment, he sighed and closed his eyes when he caught a whiff of the man's spicy cologne.

"These are for you," Yuugi suddenly found himself with an armful of red roses. He quickly plastered a smile on his face when Atemu gave him a playful grin.

"Thank you," Yuugi said softly. "They're lovely."

He closed the door with his hip and made his way to the kitchen. "Take a seat! Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," Atemu's voice came back. "You have a nice place here. Hard to find to something like this in the business district."

"Yeah," Yuugi took the roses out of the wrapping and filled the vase full of water. "It used to belong to my grandfather before he renovated his game shop and placed an apartment on top of it."

"Now's there's an convenient idea," Atemu sounded amused and impressed, and Yuugi couldn't help but smile. "What does your grandfather sell?"

"Almost any type of game really," Yuugi replied. He set the vase on the counter and took a sniff of the flowers. He wondered what florist the man went to.

"Duel Monsters? Board? Video Games?"

"All of the above,"

Yuugi stepped back into the living room to see Atemu sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. He made his way around the furniture and took a seat close enough to the photographer.

"Where are we going, tonight?"

"Well," Atemu scooted closer and placed and arm around Yuugi's shoulders. "There is this really nice restaurant on the west side that I've been wanting to try. It's called Eden. Have you heard of it?"

"Who hasn't?" Yuugi grinned in excitement. "Jou and Seto told me all about it when they went. All kinds of celebrities frequent the place."

"I reserved a spot on the second floor for us," Atemu continued with a grin of his own. "It's give us a nice view of the entire city."

Yuugi opened his mouth to ask a question when an irritated meow came from the hallway. He watched as Atemu glanced over his shoulder curiously.

"Well," Atemu drawled. "Isn't that a sight." he turned back to Yuugi with a smirk pulling at his lips. "It's a little territorial?"

"She," Yuugi automatically corrected, leaning over Atemu to see in the hallway. Yuki's blue eyes were glowing and giving Atemu one of the meanest looks that he had ever seen on her.

"I'm sorry," Yuugi stood from the couch and made his way to the cat. "She's very wary around strangers."

"That's quite alright," Atemu purred, watching Yuugi gently pick up the cat and bring him over to where they were sitting. "If I had such a beautiful owner then I would be territorial too."

Yuugi froze and flushed to the nape of his neck at the compliment. He had vaguely wondered when the older man was going to start dishing them out.

The librarian gently dropped the cat onto the couch and watched as she wearily approached Atemu. "Yuki..? This Atemu, a new friend of mine. Atemu? This is my lovable-yet protective- Yuki."

Yuugi watched, somewhat amazed, as Atemu reached down and scratched under Yuki's chin, causing the cat to let out a loud purr of content.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki."

"She's never done that before." Yuugi gently stroked the cat's fur. "I'm almost jealous about how quickly she's taken to you. It took me about two weeks for her to get used to me."

"My mother has three cats, so I've been around them most of my life."

"A cat lover?" Yuugi teased. "You've earned a point with me tonight, Atemu."

Giving Yuki one last caress, Atemu stood from the couch and held out his hand for Yuugi to take. "Well, let's see if I can earn some more then."

* * *

><p>"What in the hell is your problem, Hiroto Honda?"<p>

Honda shifted in one the couch and gave Otogi a weak glare in response to the question. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his sweat pants and snuck further down into the cushions.

"Was it something I said? Something I did?"

Honda opened his mouth, but snapped it closed when the businessman turned back in his direction. He simply crossed his arms and lowered his gaze to his black carpet.

"It was the club the other night, wasn't it?"

The couch sank under Otogi's weight and Honda's nose twitched when Otogi's cologne drifted passed him. He put some distance between them only to have Otogi instantly scooted over and place and arm around his shoulders.

"Wasn't it?" Otogi asked again.

"What makes you think that it was?" Honda turned in the man's arms and stared him in the eyes. "You took time off to spend time with me and you think that you did something wrong? You should know me better than-"

"Do I know you better?" Otogi cut in smoothly, bring Honda's words and thoughts to a halt. "I thought we had a good time at Temptation and then you suddenly disappear on me? What am I supposed to think, Honda? For the last two days, you never answered my calls or my texts. Do you know how worried I was about you?"

"I know and I'm sorry about that." Honda bit his lips and continued more softly "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Are you going to tell me what happened, now? I didn't come over here to hear you apologize. I came over for an explanation."

Honda flushed a deep red and that action caused Otogi to lean forward curiously. The mechanic turned his head away shyly.

"For you to blush this hard, this must be good."

"Shut up." Honda turned back around and glared at the businessman. "You promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"Well," Honda leaned in and began whispering into Otogi's ear. He hoped that this wasn't going to come and bite him in the ass later.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Mai!"<p>

"Thank you."

Mai resisted the urge to rip her hair out when she heard the woman whispering as soon as they thought they were far enough away.

When she found out who took those pictures she was going to kill them dead!

Literally and figuratively.

The supermodel took a deep breath and took another despairing glance at the glossy magazine cover. It was a very good picture of her and Valon leaving the building the together, and below the picture were the depressing words in bright yellow.

_**Kujaku Mai and Valon Seen Together! Friends? Lovers? Friends with Benefits? **_

How dare they!

She wasn't Valon's lover nor were they friends with benefits! They were just friends, and at this point, Mai wasn't even sure they were even that.

Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Mai stopped in her tracks and ripped the cover of the magazine off and ripped the page into tiny pieces. She was not going to stand for this. She worked too damn hard for some idiotic reports to screw up her career by spreading rumors.

"Mai?"

The supermodel tensed when she heard Valon's cautious voice call her name. She didn't feel like dealing with him today, despite the fact that he had done nothing wrong.

"Mai?" Valon called again, stepping closer to the quiet model. "We to talk about…I see you already know."

Mai flushed lightly when she saw that Valon was staring at the ripped pieces of the magazines in her hands. She dumped the pieces and the magazine into the trash bin next to them and turned back to face the brunet.

"How can I help you, Valon?"

Valon stepped closer to her and could help but feel hurt when she instantly stepped back. "I want to talk about that." he pointed to the trash bin where the destroyed magazine was in. "I don't want you avoiding me because of that."

"Valon," Mai huffed. "I don't want my career ruined over-"

"It's not going to ruin your career, Mai!" Valon cut in harshly, he quickly lowered his voice when he realized that they were gaining an audience. "Lots of models end up in magazines, Mai, and they are still some of the best. You remember that rumor with Vivian?"

"That is an bad example, Valon, Vivian was rumored to be pregnant with Siegfried von Schroeder child. Do you know how depressed she was about that?"

To Mai's surprise and frustration, Valon released a low chuckle. "She wasn't depressed, seeing as she's been seen with him on more than one occasion these days."

"That's not funny." Mai hissed. "I want to go through my career with a single rumor, fake pregnancy or whatever these reporters are coming up with."

"Mai," Valon breathed. "No one, and I mean no one can go through their careers with a clean slate. You are an beautiful and hard-working woman, and you managed to land in this little incident. So, what you are saying, what you want, is impossible."

In an childish fit of rage that had Valon smiling, Mai slammed her booted foot against the ground and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This isn't fair."

"I know, Mai, I know."

* * *

><p>Yuugi felt like the luckiest person in the world, sitting in one of the most expensive restaurant in the city and having dinner with one of the most handsome, and funniest man he had the pleasure of meeting.<p>

He turned and took in the sights of the city. Atemu was right about the view. It was one of the breathtaking sights he had seen yet, and that was saying something since he took vacations to exotic places with Jou, Seto and Mokuba during the summertime.

"I'd knew that you would like it." Atemu murmured, reaching across the table to grab his glass of wine. "My clients never stop talking about it."

"I can see why," Yuugi turned back and reached for his own wine. "This is really nice, Atemu. Thank you for taking me here."

"No problem at all, Yuugi." Atemu set the glass down on the table. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Yuugi set his own glass down before replying. "Well, I was raised here in Domino and I've always had a love for games and books."

"Thus explaining your occupation as an librarian and you living next to your grandfather's game shop?"

"Exactly."

"And….?"

Yuugi blinked when Atemu gave him an expectant look. "And what?"

"What else? There has got to be more to Yuugi Motou than that…."

"What do you want to know? I don't want to lay it all on you in one sitting." Yuugi clasped his hands and blinked behind his frames. "Like, what kind of flowers I want for my wedding or how many kids I want one day."

Atemu's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as he took in Yuugi's dramatic explanation and expressions.

He certainly caught a lively one.

"Just the small things," Atemu explained softly, after the laughter faded away. "Like your habits or family."

"Habits? Like do I snore?"

"Do you?" Atemu chuckled. "I bet those are cute. I can't imagine you snoring like a bear."

"No, that's Jou's department."

Both men snorted before launching into a laughing fit that caused several of the staff and patrons to turn their way with envy and amusement in their eyes.

Atemu glanced across the table to see Yuugi covering his mouth to muffle the laughter that was still escaping him. The younger man's eyes were gleaming with amusement and happiness.

Atemu had never seen a more beautiful sight.

It was in that specific moment that Atemu decided that he wanted to get the know the shy and cautious librarian more. He wanted to get to know everything about the little one. The good and bad.

Atemu was going to make sure that this wouldn't be their last date.

* * *

><p>AN : Short, but I think we made progress eh? Like we said before, this is part one of the date with Atemu and Yuugi so stayed tuned for Part Two.

Ending Current : Break up Dance


	10. Chapter 10

Valkyria : Well, I can definitely say that I am on an roll this week. I managed to get the new chapter Emperor's Prophecy to my beta and updated my Final Fantasy VII story : Whispers of the Dead this month and got my Tales of Symphonia story : Flames of the Heart to my other beta, and I managed to update this before midnight!

Griever : And she managed to find the song that is releasing for Final Fantasy XIII-2. A new, clear, full version of it.

Valkyria : I'm glad that I was able to get this out today and find that song Griever is talking about. I hope you guys enjoy Part 2 of Atemu's and Yuugi's date.

Disclaimer : We claim no rights of the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

**Current Song : New World by Charice. **

* * *

><p><em>"All our young lives we search for someone to love. Someone who makes us complete. We choose partners and change partners. We dance to a song of heartbreak and hope. All the while wondering if somewhere, somehow, there's someone perfect who might be searching for us." - Kevin Arnold <em>

**Chapter Ten : Love or Lust : Part Two.**

Ryuuji Otogi always thought that he had some semblance of control when it came to his hormones, but as Honda whispered in his ear about the dreams he had about the both of them. That precious control began to crack in an scary rate.

He managed to pull away without pushing the brunet to couch and ravishing him until the both of them were incoherent messes.

"…you're not mad are you?"

"No," Otogi murmured, trying and mostly likely failing to keep the huskiness out of his voice. "Why would I be angry? It's just a dream."

Honda raised an eyebrow to that. "They're not just dreams. They're erotic dreams about you and I having sex in every kind of position imagined."

Otogi valiantly suppressed down the shiver of desire that trickled down his spine at that statement. He scooted over a few inches on the couch before turning back to his flustered friend.

"Dreams are dreams," Otogi spoke up softly. "It's nothing to get all flustered over, alright?"

"Yeah," Honda weakly smiled at the raven-haired man. "Just dreams."

An awkward, tense silence descended upon the two men and they didn't have the energy to try and break it with false conversation or false smiles.

Honda mentally smacked himself for even telling the other man about those damned dreams. He couldn't really tell if the other was upset or holding in his amusement. Otogi could always hide his emotions well from anyone.

Glancing at the man from the corner of his eye, he saw Otogi was staring at the wall with an almost dazed expression. He wondered if the man was still thinking about those dreams? It wasn't like he explained in vivid detail or anything.

He slid further down into the couch and let out an almost silent sigh. What if this ruin their friendship? Or made it awkward? He didn't want neither of those things to occur; He liked the way their relationship was now.

Despite the fact that Otogi constantly groped him, hit on him, and relentlessly asked him out, he liked their whole dynamic.

"Honda?" Otogi's soft voice drew him out of his thoughts. The brunet turned to see that Otogi had moved closer.

"Yes?"

Otogi moved his head down until their lips were inches away. "I'm sorry but I have to do this."

Before Honda could ask what the other man was talking about. He felt soft, yet firm lips press against his own. He quickly pulled away and gave the other man an incredulous look.

"What are you…-_mmph_."

Honda reached up and grasped Otogi's shoulder and firmly, but gently pulled him away. He gripped the man's shoulders when Otogi started to lean in again for another kiss.

"Otogi! Stop! What in the hell is the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry," Otogi panted, trying to lean back in to those sweet lips, but the strong hands on his shoulders prevented him from doing that. "I can't help it, Honda."

"Yes the hell you can!" Honda growled, he dug his fingers into the broad shoulders and felt a trickle of satisfaction when the lust in those emerald eyes began to fade away. "Calm the hell down, Ryuuji Otogi!"

Honda's resolved wavered when he saw how pitiful the look in Otogi's eyes looked. He gently pushed the businessman back.

"I'm sorry," Honda whispered giving Otogi a sad, weak smile. "I should have known how you would react when I told you about the dreams. I know that you are attracted to me."

Otogi chuckled bitterly and ran his hand through his damp hair. "Attracted is an understatement," he gave the brunet a weak smile of his own. "What are we going to do about this? I mean, we've handled this problem pretty good for years, but now…"

"We have to talk about this, Otogi," Honda shook his head and gave the other man a stern stare. "I do not want our friendship ruined; we've been friends too long for that to happen."

"Okay," Otogi suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "First question; what's the matter with me?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you feel the same attraction to that I feel for you?"

* * *

><p>"How long are you going to stare at that article?"<p>

"Until I memorize every single word," Seto murmured, his eyes never straying from the magazine. "I never figured that you would end up meeting my cousin."

"A cousin that you never told me about," Jou muttered unhappily. "Atemu is a good, kind man, a bit of a flirt, but a good man nonetheless. I could have introduced him to Yuugi ages ago."

Seto rolled his eyes heavenward. "Yuugi and Atemu? I don't think that's even going to work, Jou."

"Oh?" the blond questioned sarcastically. "And how would you know? You said that he's your distant cousin so how would you know what type the man has?"

"What I mean by distant is that I haven't seen him in ten years, we were close as children before he moved to Egypt."

"Egypt huh? You spent some time there as a child yourself, didn't you?"

"France, Germany, America, Italy, I've been everywhere, Jou, you know that."

"Of course," Jou flushed at the huskiness in the brunet's voice. "You don't hesitate to tease me in French, German, and Italian."

"What can I say?" Seto shrugged, but Jou didn't miss the amusement in Seto's eyes nor did he miss the smirk on the man's thin lips. "I do have my moments."

"You and that damn dry humor," Jou snickered, he waved a hand towards the magazine Seto had on his desk. "What are you going to do about that?"

"I should sue them for even mentioning your name, but you really don't seem to mind if you are in here are not. So, what do you want me to do about this?"

Jou shrugged and shifted under his lover's intense stare. "You really don't have to do anything, Seto. It's not like there's anything incriminating in the article, and besides, Mana is Atemu's friend and she wouldn't print anything bad about him."

"You didn't not just say something like that," Seto deadpanned. "Reporters and Photographers are like this," the CEO held up crossed fingers. "She would report something juicy in an heartbeat, and he would take credit for his pictures just the same."

"Of course they would," Jou muttered. "but she didn't print out the pictures she took of us…-"

"On your request? Or because she wanted them as souvenirs?"

* * *

><p>Atemu's penthouse apartment was located on the east side of Domino City, and to Yuugi's envy, it had an incredible view of the city skyline.<p>

The photographer decided on black and red for the primary theme for the apartment, a black sectional couch was in the living room with a coffee table in the center. Against the walls were scrolls placed carefully in glass cases, very old scrolls from the looks of it.

"What are these?" Yuugi moved to the display case, secretly enjoying the velvet carpeting against his socked feet.

"Ancient Egypt spell scrolls," Atemu replied, moving towards him. "or so they said when I inherited them from my uncle."

"Seto's father?"

"Biological, yes,"

Yuugi gave the photographer a dark smirk that he knew didn't fit him. " I figured that much, Gozoburo, his step-father, never really had an love for the arts."

"You knew him?"

"For a while, yes," Yuugi placed his hand against the display case holding the scrolls. "He and Seto never really got along, but Seto didn't care, he was only really concerned for Mokuba and Jou."

"How long have those two been together?"

"Since our senior year of high school," Yuugi replied with an nostalgic look in his eyes. "It was one of those 'I hate you, but I really love you' relationships."

Atemu chuckled at the amused tone in Yuugi's voice. "I can see Seto doing something like that, my cousin is an intelligent man, but he's as stubborn as a mule when it comes to matters of love and lust."

"Yes he is, much to Jou's frustration," Yuugi looked around and spotted a dark hallway near the kitchen area. "Is your studio in there?"

"No," Yuugi shivered how husky Atemu suddenly sounded. "That's the bedroom down the hallway, my studio is up those stairs."

"Can I see it?" Yuugi flushed when Atemu gave him sly smirk, and quickly corrected himself. "Your studio I mean."

"Of course," Atemu nudged towards the stairs leading to the second floor. "You did promise me a photo shoot after all."

"That I did," Yuugi murmured. "What theme are we using by the way?"

Both men made it to the second floor, and Yuugi couldn't help but smile once he saw how the studio was decorated.

Fake cobwebs were placed in the wall corners and fake bats were dangling on strings from the ceiling, pumpkins were placed against the small couch that Atemu had set up.

"Halloween!"

"Yeah," Atemu guided him further into the room with a grin on his lips. "I'd figured it would be a good idea since it's about a month away."

"Where do you want me to sit? Do you want me to change clothes or something?" Yuugi chuckled and touched the lit up pumpkin that was on an stand next to the couch. "This is very exciting,"

Atemu watched the adorable scene for a moment before walking over to his camera that was perched on his tripod.

"Just take a seat and relax on the couch, and I would have you change clothes but I didn't know you're size, but we can save that for the next time, yeah?"

"Next time?" Yuugi teased as he took a seat on the small, but comfortable couch. "Aren't you Mr. Confident? We're still on our first date and you're already thinking about the second one."

"Well," Atemu spoke up as he adjusted the camera. "To be an photographer you must be very confident in every action you take because you are around very intimating people all day long. Can you move slightly to the left?"

Yuugi did as instructed and held still when Atemu snapped three shots, he shifted his weight on the couch and waited for the next instruction. The librarian glanced up and saw Atemu adjusted the settings on his camera and couldn't help but smile as he noticed how intense the other man looked as he did it.

It didn't take an idiot to figure out how much Atemu loved his job as an photographer, but he couldn't help but wonder where the other man was from. Was he born in Domino? Did he have any siblings?

Atemu knew almost everything about him; his occupation, his circle of his friends, his habits, and even his favorite books and foods!

"Something wrong?" Atemu asked from behind the camera. "You look worried."

"Where are you from?" Yuugi blurted out, he flushed when Atemu raised an eyebrow at the random question.

"Japan, but I've spent my half life in Egypt as well." Atemu smirked when he realized why the younger man looked so worried. "You want to know more about me? Is that why you look so worried?"

"Yes," Yuugi replied with no hint of shame. "I want to know everything about you, Atemu Ishigami. Do you have any siblings? Are you an alien trying take me to your home planet? Were you married before? Are you in an arranged marriage but decided to run away and become an photographer?"

When Yuugi was finished with his tirade, he noticed that Atemu was on his knees laughing silently with tears running down his cheeks. He chuckled at the sight, the man looked so relaxed laughing so freely like he was doing now. Every since he met Atemu, the man was nothing short of regal and sensual in his movements and manner of speech.

"Okay," Atemu said, rising from his knees. "I will answer all of your questions when we finish the shoot, but you have to do something for me in return."

Yuugi felt weariness creep into veins despite his efforts to stop it. "And what would that be?"

"Another date," Atemu replied softly. "Do we have an deal, Yuugi?"

Yuugi didn't bother to tell that he was going to say yes to another date if he was asked, but if this is what it took to get to know the other man better then he was all game.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>AN : The photo shoot wasn't up to par, and probably wasn't what most of you were looking forward to, and I apologize for that, but on the good side, Atemu and Yuugi have another date! What will Yuugi learn about Atemu? Stay tuned and find out!


	11. Chapter 11

Valkyria : Hey everyone! Another chapter posted early and before Friday! I hope all of you enjoy the weekend, or at least try to. This chapter came really easy to me this time and that made me extremely happy.

Griever : Other than the fact that we are happy we got the chapter out before the weeks end. We really have nothing other to say other than : Happy Reading!

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

**Current Song : And Forever by Robbie Danzie with Naoki Takao**

* * *

><p><em>"A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself-and especially to feel, or not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at any moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is." - Jim Morrison <em>

**Chapter Eleven : Relationships**

Yuugi watched with growing weariness as Ryou slammed the heavy book close before placing it on the steadily growing pile next to him.

He had no idea what his friend's problem was. He hadn't said or did anything to get the other librarian upset so why was he being given the silent treatment?

"Ryou..?" he called out cautiously. The only response he was given was the slamming of the books and the squeaking of the chair the white-haired man was sitting in.

Not deterred, Yuugi pushed his rolling chair over to Ryou and poked the taller man on the shoulder lightly. Ryou stopped for a moment before resuming placing the books on the steadily growing piles.

"Did I do something wrong? If I did then I'm sorry, okay?"

Ryou glanced at him over his shoulder before returning to his task. "You didn't do anything wrong, Yuugi. I am more disappointed than anything. I thought we were friends."

"We are, what makes you think that's changed?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ryou replied, his usually light voice was filled with sarcasm that would make Bakura shed tears of pride. "The fact that I didn't know about your date with Ishigami Atemu until three, solid weeks later? And I had to hear from Jou, who was looking remarkably smug by the way."

The mention of Atemu's name caused a heavy flush to appear on Yuugi's cheeks. It had been indeed three weeks since he last saw the older photographer.

It wasn't the fact that the date had gone bad or anything. It was the fall season and Atemu was swamped with photo shoots for Mai and Vivian along with several other high profile models.

Though despite the fact that Atemu was extremely busy, he had always found the time to call Yuugi to make sure he was doing okay and to constantly remind Yuugi that he had not forgotten about their date. Which was, to both men's disappointment, constantly pushed back because of work.

He was somewhat reluctant to admit that he missed Atemu very much and from Yuki's constant looking at the door every time Jou or Anzu came to visit, so did she.

He stared at his friend who was still putting books into small piles, he supposed that it was wrong of him to not tell Ryou of his new friendship -or whatever it was slowly developing into- with Ryou. The younger man never failed to speak about his days with Bakura.

The other librarian went as far as to introduce him and Jou to the rough looking man, and it was one experience that he still had not forgotten.

Quickly breaking out of his thoughts, Yuugi opened his mouth to apologize. "I'm sorry…-"

"You are not, Yuugi Motou," Ryou cut in, and it was much to Yuugi's delight that Ryou was fighting back the beginnings of a smile.

"How could I have told you about my date?" Yuugi laid his head on Ryou's shoulder and was relieved when he wasn't immediately shoved off. "Bakura was back town at the time wasn't he?"

"Yeah," he heard Ryou murmur. "He's left again though, that stubborn man…"

Happy to have the subject changed for the time being, Yuugi pressed on. "You still haven't convinced him to retire?"

"That's the tricky part," Ryou replied softly. "He said that he would retire, but the reluctant in his voice was as clear as day."

"He doesn't want to?"

Ryou snorted at his question. "Of course not, Bakura is a man of action. Retirement at the age of twenty-eight? That man would be bored to tears by the end of the first year."

"I'm sure he won't be," Yuugi tried to reassure. "He has you to attend to after all."

"Yuugi!"

The librarian grinned at how scandalized Ryou sounded. He moved his head away from the other man's shoulder and scooted away so that he could face Ryou fully.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ryou!" Yuugi poked the other librarian in the arm gently. "You and Bakura will get married after he's had his fill of the dangerous life."

Ryou gave him an smile that failed to reach his rich, brown eyes. "I do wonder if he will ever tire of that life, Yuugi. I'm worry if that time will truly come at all."

* * *

><p><em>I'm afraid that if we pursue this and it doesn't work out we'll ruin our friendship, and I don't want that. <em>

Honda groaned as he ran that excuse through that head again for what seemed a thousandth time. He thought it sounded pretty reasonable when he said it to Otogi that day, but now he wasn't so sure.

When he told Otogi his reasoning for not wanting to go out with him. The man's face crumbled and those once bright emerald eyes became dull and lifeless. Seeing that reaction, Honda wanted to immediately take back his words, but the damage was already done.

After that day, it seemed very obvious that Otogi was avoiding him like the plague. It was as if the man disappeared off the face of the planet.

He now knew how Otogi felt when he didn't answered the man's texts or phone calls.

As the weeks droned on, he began to miss his friend. Everywhere he went reminded him of Otogi; the burger place, the mall and especially the clubs that he had to pass by on his way home.

"Hiroto-san! Someone's here to see you!"

Honda peeked out from out under the hood and blinked curiously. "Who is it?"

"Ryuuji-san!"

That was strange, Otogi never bothered to announce that he was here. The man just popped in whenever he liked.

Wiping his hands to get the grease off, Honda made his way to the front of the garage to see Otogi waiting for him with his assistant.

"Honda," Otogi greeted with a small smile that failed to reach his eyes.

Honda blinked rapidly to make sure he what he was seeing wasn't an illusion. The man was dressed very sharply today with black slacks and blazer with a red silk shirt and black tie underneath it.

"Otogi," Honda scratched the back of his sheepishly. "How are you?"

Otogi stepped closer to him and Honda's senses were overwhelmed with the man's expensive cologne. "I'm doing well, I came here to tell you that I'm leaving for America soon."

Honda's eyes widen in surprise at what he just heard. "Leaving for America? Why?"

"I struck a deal with Pegasus J. Crawford and he wants to expand my business and game into America. I have to be there to oversee the opening of the stores and the production of the game."

Honda felt anger well up inside him despite the fact that he had no right to be angry. "How long have you known about this?"

"Two weeks,"

"And you're just telling me this now?"

Otogi shrugged and Honda felt his anger increase at how nonchalant the older man was acting towards him. He sent his assistant an scathing look which quickly sent the young man running back into the garage.

"What's the matter with you?" Honda asked, stepping closer to the taller businessman. "Is this about that night a couple of weeks ago?"

"No,"

Honda frowned at the blatant lie. "You're a horrible liar sometimes, Otogi. This is exactly what I meant when I said we shouldn't pursue a relationship."

Otogi's eyes flashed with anger. "You didn't even give us a chance! How do you know that it wasn't going to work if you won't even can't take the risk?"

"I don't want to ruin our..-"

"Friendship," Otogi finished sarcastically. "Do you really think that I would allow that happen? We've known each for so long, Honda our friendship means the world to me."

"If it means the world to you then respect my decision about this." Honda countered. "I like the way things are now."

"Do you really?" Otogi asked softly, reaching up and caressing his cheek before pulling away. "Do you really like way things are now? This attraction between that we won't act on."

Honda's lips thinned at the particular remark. "I'm fine with it,"

Otogi chuckled bitterly and poked him on the nose. "Now's who lying?"

"When are you leaving?" Honda asked abruptly, wanting to move away from the subject for the time being.

"Tomorrow," Otogi frowned at the subject change, but let it slide. "I'll be gone for five months."

"Five months!"

Otogi chuckled at how scandalized the brunet sounded. "Yeah, five months, you know how long it takes to get businesses up and running. I'm lucky that I won't be there longer than that."

"But still…-" Honda stopped himself from saying anything further. He didn't want to sound like some helpless girl, especially since he was the one who pushed Otogi away in the first place.

"Hey," Otogi playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You're acting as if I'm going away for ten years. I've been away longer than this."

_Yeah, but we didn't have this problem between us. _

"I know," Honda spoke up softly. "You'll call and text me when you have the time, right?"

Otogi gave him a wide smile that that took the breath out of his body. He stood frozen when Otogi reached up and caressed his cheek again, but this time the hand didn't move away immediately.

"Hiroto Honda, I'll call you so much that you won't even miss me."

* * *

><p>Atemu rubbed his eyes before continuing to pack up his equipment. He kept his eyes purposefully diverted when the latest model he was working with slid the silk black dress off her shoulders and spread her legs to show off her thighs.<p>

All of the models he's done shoots with have either followed him out of the building to ask him for dinner or left their number in his office.

He still had no idea how that blonde woman got into his car that one night.

He firmly closed his small black case holding his camera and grabbed his tripod and began moving towards the door.

"Ishigami-san!"

Atemu stopped and groaned quietly, he pulled his lips into a small smile and turned back to the brunette-haired model who had the dignity to pull herself together.

"Yes?"

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yes, Mika-san, I have to get home. I have to be up early tomorrow for another shoot."

Mika pouted, and crossed her arms under her breasts. "That's too bad, I was hoping that we could spend some time together. I've heard so many things about you."

Atemu resisted the urge to ask what kind of things that she heard about and settled for simply sending the woman a smirk.

"I certainly hope the things you heard were good, Mika-san."

Atemu suppressed a shiver when Mika released a sultry chuckle. He rolled his eyes when he felt footsteps approaching him from behind.

"I was told that you were _magnificent _in bed."

The photographer felt his eye twitch at the remark, he didn't know whether to be flattered or disgusted at the fact that some of these woman and men were going around and discussing his performance in the bedroom.

"While that is somewhat flattering to hear, Mika-san, I do have to get going now so I'll see you around."

"Have a pleasant evening, darling."

"And you,"

Gripping his black case and tripod, Atemu quickly dropped the tripod off in his office before going back downstairs and exiting the building.

After three weeks worth of shoots, he was bone tired. The only thing he wanted to do was go home, shower and call his little one to set up their date.

The thought of Yuugi caused a small smile to pull at his lips. Though he called every night, he still missed actually seeing his little one.

He ended up telling Yuugi everything after their small shoot was finished. About his life in Egypt, his parents, and the fact that he was wealthy.

Yuugi took all of this in stride and even told him that his grandfather, Sugoroku Motou, was an archeologist who did numerous digs in Egypt when he was a young man.

The only thing he left out was the fact that he was in an arranged marriage when he was eighteen years old. He knew that he should have hidden it from Yuugi, but he felt that it wasn't exactly something that he should divulge on a first date.

As he unlocked the door to his car -after checking that no one was in it- his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

Placing his case on the roof of his car, Atemu pulled out of his pocket and flipped it open, the photographer grinned widely when he read the caller id.

Pressing the button, he held the phone to his ear. "Hey, just the person I wanted to talk to."

* * *

><p>AN : End of Chapter Eleven. Nothing really happening in this one, except for the fact that Otogi is leaving for America! I warn you guys that after Chapter Twelve, there may be a time skip. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and see you guys soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Valkyria : Hello Everyone and Welcome to Chapter Twelve of Seduced. I have an announcement to make, I'm afraid that I need a break from this story, which means that there will be no update next week. I don't go on hiatus long, so don't worry about that. I need time to concentrate on my other stories.

Griever : That means you guys won't see the date between Atemu and Yuugi until October 28th I'm afraid. We hope this chapter will be enough to hold you guys off until then.

Valkyria : My Emperor's Prophecy readers! That story will still be updated, I'm working on the new chapter right now, so don't worry about that one. I did have trouble uploading this chapter...I wonder if it's my Mircosoft Word...

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Song : Dark Waltz by Hayley Westerna.

* * *

><p><em>"Patience is the art of hoping." - Marquis De Vauvenarque<em>s

**Chapter Twelve : Friends or Lovers?**

"Oh god that feels so good,"

"Does it?"

"Yeah, just a little lower and to the left."

Soft, pale hands moved in the direction they ordered to and kneaded the skin earning another pleasure filled groan.

"Your hands are the gifts of the gods, little one. This feels amazing."

Yuugi chuckled at the compliment and rubbed his oil slicked hands down the tanned back one last time before sliding off Atemu's back and relieving the man of his weight.

"My grandfather has back problems so I had to rub his shoulders and back before he went to bed."

Yuugi reached for the towel that was laying on the bedside table and wiped off the massage oil. When he spoke to Atemu on the phone earlier, he didn't fail to notice how exhausted and frustrated Atemu sounded.

Wanting to cheer him up, Yuugi invited Atemu over for a little while. He didn't want the older man to be alone feeling the way he was.

A half hour later, he greeted Atemu at the door and Yuugi couldn't bring himself to be surprised when he saw that Atemu looked dead on his feet with dark bags under his eyes.

He dragged Atemu inside and plopped him down on the couch and forced him to talk about his day to get those frustrations out.

And talk Atemu did, about the endless flirting and dinner invitations that he had to deal with on a daily basis. By the time Atemu was finished, he looked even more exhausted than he did when he walked in earlier.

Wanting to help the man relax in some way, Yuugi hesitantly placed his hands onto Atemu's broader shoulders and started rubbing and kneading. The reaction was a loud groan that was between pain and pleasure.

Yuugi immediately pulled back thinking that he had hurt the older man, only to have his hands dragged back and asked politely to continue, which lead them into the bedroom for a full-blown massage.

"I have to admit," Atemu murmured. "I was surprised about the invite."

"Well," Yuugi flushed at the undisguised curiosity in Atemu's voice. "You sounded so tired over the phone…-"

"Motou Yuugi," Atemu whispered from behind him. "Did you miss me?"

"I was just trying to be nice," Yuugi huffed, ignoring Atemu's words and rising from the bed. "The least you can do is say thank you for…-"

"You did," Atemu chuckled, rising from the bed and taking a seat at the edge. "I'm sorry, Yuugi but you aren't the type to randomly invite someone over."

"So?" Yuugi gave the man a half-hearted glare. "What if I did?"

Atemu stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around Yuugi. "I missed you too,"

Yuugi flushed from the embrace and the fact that Atemu was still shirtless. He quickly stepped out of Atemu's arms and turned to face him, making sure to firmly keeping his eyes on Atemu's face.

"Are you hungry? I can fix you something if you want."

"A massage then dinner?" Atemu teased, crossing his arms over his muscled chest. "You're definitely on your way to winning my heart, Yuugi."

Yuugi rolled his eyes playfully. "It's called being polite, silly. Now do you want dinner or not?"

"If it is not too much trouble," Atemu looked around. "Do you mind if I shower? I know I don't smell the best right now."

Yuugi flushed heavily when the thought of Atemu naked with water sliding down his body came to mind. He shamelessly allowed his eyes to drift his eyes to the man's chest.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi swallowed and reluctantly took his eyes of Atemu's chest to look him in the eye. "Of course, the bathroom is outside and to your right. Your welcome to anything in there."

"Great," Atemu walked towards the door. "I have some extra clothing in my car, I'll be right back."

Yuugi's forced down his disappointment when Atemu quickly slipped his shirt back on and made his way out of the room.

This was going to be a long and sexually frustrating day.

* * *

><p>Sanctum, a black operations group specifically designed by the United Nations to take care of missions that they didn't want their armed forces to touch.<p>

It was the group that Bakura has worked for the past five years, and though it had its perks, he didn't like it when his superiors took him out of Japan and planted him in St Petersburg, Russia of all places.

The city was gorgeous, but damn it all if he wasn't freezing his ass off. He slipped on his thigh-length jacket and was about to make his way out of the hotel room when an annoying voice -in his opinion- stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Bakura! When are you going to get hitched?"

Bakura turned and scowled heavily at his partner. "It's none of your concern when I get married, Marik."

Marik charged forward and grabbed Bakura into a headlock. "It's my business because Malik keeps asking about it."

Bakura elbowed the taller man sharply in the stomach. "It's none of Malik's business either."

Marik released the shorter man and rubbed his stomach lightly. "It's been on everyone's mind, Bakura. Hell, even Rishid is wondering, and you know how he is about keeping out of other people's personal affairs."

Bakura forced down the mild surprise he had at that little confession. It was worrying when even someone as private as Rishid was wondering about the status of your relationship.

He failed to mention to anyone that he had indeed been thinking about retiring and settling down with Ryou, but the rush he felt while he was on his missions was something he didn't want to particularly want to lose.

But, he knew that Ryou wasn't going to wait forever, even if Ryou told him that he would. The younger man would eventually get tired of the empty promises and move on to someone who would want to get married and settled down with a white picket fence house with a bunch of snot nosed brats running around.

He would _never _admit to anyone that losing Ryou made his heart ache, and that it scared him to death.

"Damn," Marik breathed, seeing the expression that Bakura was wearing. "I didn't mean to make you pissed off."

Bakura scowled and sent the man an icy glare. "The hell you didn't,"

Marik shrugged. "Truthfully, I didn't mean to piss you off about it. Everyone is waiting for you to get hitched; Me, Malik, Rashid and Shada."

"None of you should be worried about whether or not I'm getting married," Bakura muttered. "By the way, how are Malik and Ishizu doing?"

Marik smirked at the abrupt subject change, but decided to play along. "Both of them are doing fine, I had to play mechanic for their friend when I was back in Japan."

"Friend?"

"Atemu Ishigami, you know? That famous photographer."

"Yeah, I heard of him, his face his plastered on almost every fashion magazine in Japan. I didn't know Malik and Ishizu knew him."

"Malik knows him through Ishizu, they're childhood friends."

"I see," Bakura made his way to the rich oak door leading out of their hotel room. "If you'll excuse me, Marik, I would to explore this city before we are briefed again."

As he twisted the doorknob, Marik's voice stopped him again. "How long do you think he's going to wait, Bakura?"

"I don't know, I'll just have to ask him that when I return."

* * *

><p>"You have everything you need, right?"<p>

A chuckle. "Yes dear, I have everything packed."

Honda scowled playfully at the endearment and threw one of his couch pillows at Otogi's head. Not wanting to have any bad air between, Honda invited Otogi over to his apartment to stay the night so he could he take the other man to the airport in the morning.

"Where are you going to be staying?" Honda asked curiously.

"One of Pegasus penthouses in L.A," Otogi replied with a grin. "He was kind enough to lend it to me for the next five months."

"Lucky."

Otogi chuckled. "I know," he scooted closer to the brunet. "You going to be alright?"

Honda blinked at the question. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Otogi's lips thinned. "Just concerned about a friend is all."

Honda tensed at the tone in Otogi's voice, he coughed and lowered his gaze to the floor. It seemed that they were going to have that discussion before Otogi left for America.

"You know that I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but you always seem to get into accidents while I'm away."

Honda grimaced at the reminder, he did always get into some kind of trouble while Otogi was away. That motorcycle accident last year was still crystal clear in his mind.

"If I get into some kind of trouble you'll be the fifth person that I'll call."

"Fifth?"

"Yeah," Honda chortled. "The ambulance, my mother, my lawyer, my assistant at the shop, and then you."

"Wow," Otogi drawled sarcastically. "It's so nice to know that I'll be the last person you'll call if something happens."

"Don't be sour," Honda chided gently. "Fifth isn't a bad place to be."

"The hell it isn't," Otogi placed his legs on the coffee table, ignoring Honda's disapproving expression. "What if you get married or something? I'll still be your last person to call?"

"Married?" Honda chocked. "Who in the hell gets hitched in five months!"

"You'll be surprised," Otogi muttered.

Honda frowned at the tone Otogi had. "I'm still going to be single when you get back, you know?"

Otogi raised an eyebrow. "And you're telling me this because…?"

Honda shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just thought you would like to know is all."

Otogi rose from the couch and made his way into the kitchen. "That's good to know, Honda. I won't have to get rid of some guy when I get back."

Honda sighed once Otogi was out of sight, it seemed like this last day with his friend was going to be an awkward one.

Life sucked sometimes.

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking that we should do a nude shoot on our next date,"<p>

Yuugi froze and slowly lifted his gaze to stare at Atemu who was sitting across him at the small kitchen table, freshly showered and looking very delicious.

"Pardon?"

"A nude photo shoot," Atemu repeated softly, twirling his pasta with fork before bringing it to his mouth.

"I thought that you would be tired of photo shoots? I mean, you've been doing them non stop for the last three weeks."

"Do not be silly," Atemu placed his fork down and placed his hands under his chin to stare at him. "I would never pass up an opportunity to take pictures of such a beautiful subject."

Yuugi blushed a dark red at how husky Atemu sounded. He reached for his wine to stall any response he had to give.

"Or we could do Halloween again?" Atemu leaned back against the wooden chair. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

"I'll let you know," Yuugi picked at his spaghetti. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid so," Atemu sounded regretful and slightly bitter. "I promise that I will keep Saturday open for our date. We've pushed it back far enough."

"Great! I can't wait," Yuugi gave Atemu a cautious look. "….you weren't serious about that nude photo shoot were you?"

Atemu chuckled and cocked his head to the side. "Should I have been?"

"No, not really,"

Atemu leaned forward, curiosity lighting his crimson eyes. "Would you let me do one? If I asked?"

It was Yuugi's turn to laugh. "I think it's a little early to be going completely naked in front of each other, but I won't be opposed to one down the road."

Yuugi could honestly say that he felt pretty smug for the rest of the night for putting that shocked expression on Atemu.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Twelve, kind of short, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. See you next time.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Valkyria : I know! I know! I know that I said that they're would be no update this week, but since I already finished the chapter and it was just sitting on my hard drive collecting virtual dust, I just decided to go ahead and post it today and give you guys -who are staying in tonight- something to read.

Griever : In other news, we regret to inform you that Seduced will not be that long of a story. At least, not as long as Caged was, but the good news is that we might have new summaries up next chapter! Even though we already have several stories going, Valkyria here can't sit still and be satisfied with what she's got...

Valkyria : What can I say? I do love writing and my wonderful reviewers. So! Enjoy the story and for Supernatural fans, don't miss the new episode tonight or I will frown at you!

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

Current : Star of Bethlehem.

* * *

><p><em>"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen nor even touched, but just felt in the heart." - Helen Keller. <em>

**Chapter Thirteen : Families and Dates.**

"Ishigami Atemu? Isn't that flashy photographer that's always on those fashion magazines?"

"Yes grandpa, that's him," Yuugi placed the board games in the correct place and turned back to his grandfather. "We've been talking for about a few weeks now."

"And you're just telling me now?" Sugoroku Motou looked slightly offended and hurt. "I'm disappointed…"

Yuugi chuckled at the puppy dog look his grandfather was sporting, something that he used on occasion for his advantage.

"I didn't want to tell you yet because I didn't know how it was going to go." Yuugi admitted honestly. "I don't want to bring anyone in our lives just have them leave months later."

He offered Atemu the chance to sleep over after dinner the other night, but man politely declined saying that he had to get up extremely early for a shoot, and that he didn't want to disturb him when he got up.

Yuugi had spent the remainder of the night twisting and turning in bed thinking about their conversation and the upcoming date.

Atemu insisted that he pick the location this time, seeing as he really didn't give Yuugi a choice last time, but the problem was that he had no idea where to go.

"Well," Sugoroku wiped down the counter. "I would like to meet him, you can bring him over for dinner on Saturday."

"We have a date on Saturday, Grandpa…-"

"Non-sense!" Yuugi shrank back when his grandfather gave him a stern look. "You will bring Atemu over on Saturday, I want to meet him."

"But Grandpa…-"

"No buts!"

Yuugi groaned and gently slapped his forehead, he hated it when his grandfather got his mind set on something. He could tell his grandpa that they had been waiting three long weeks for the date, but then he would be just making him feel guilty.

"Yuugi?"

"Can it be Sunday, Grandpa?" Yuugi walked over to the check out counter and grabbed his grandfather's aged hands in his. "I promise I'll bring him then."

Similar amethyst eyes narrowed before their owner sighed. "Very well, Sunday, and I want no excuses about something coming up at the last minute, you hear?"

"Yes, Grandpa!"

"Good, now you promised me that you finish this shift with me, sales are increasing because of the holidays…."

Yuugi watched with amusement as his grandfather rattled off what was needed and what they had too much of. He just hoped dinner on Sunday was going to pass without Grandpa interrogating Atemu about everything from his birth place to his favorite color.

Maybe if he knocked himself out he could miss the date and that Sunday dinner.

* * *

><p>"Be good while I'm away,"<p>

Honda rolled his eyes at the teasing tone in Otogi's voice. "L.A. is full of temptations and you're telling me to behave?"

"I have my urges under complete control." Otogi remarked dryly. "The full of curves of women or strong muscles of the men shall not tempt me."

Honda snorted at how solemn his friend sounded. "Put it that on paper and I'll believe you,"

To Honda's shock, Otogi pulled out a small slip paper and silently handed it to him. Honda gave his friend a curious look before reading what was on the paper.

_To Hiroto Honda, _

_I, Ryuuji Otogi, shall not touch, kiss or have sexual intercourse with any man or women during my five month stay in Los Angeles, California. In return, I ask for two dates with Hiroto Honda if he is willing. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ryuuji Otogi. _

Honda chuckled warmly at the paper and nodded his head. "Of course, you have to get something in return for five months of celibacy."

"I hope so," Otogi tapped the letter in his hands gently. "I don't want a case of blue balls for nothing."

"You know," Honda drawled with a smirk. "there are other ways to…-"

"Don't be a smartass, Honda." Otogi deadpanned, valiantly ignoring his friends light laughter.

"I'm sorry."

"Sure you are,"

Honda wrapped his arms around Otogi. "No really, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing at you. I know it's going to be a long five months for you."

Otogi grumbled and returned the embrace. "Damn right, I should make it three dates."

"Okay," Honda murmured into Otogi's shoulder. "we can go on three dates if you want."

Otogi pulled back and gave his friend an incredulous stare. "You'll go on three dates with me? Seriously?"

"Seriously-"

_All passengers of Flight 754 from Domino City, Japan to Los Angeles, California, please board. _

Otogi gave Honda a weak grin as he pulled away and picked up his luggage. "I guess it's time for me to go."

Everything inside Honda was screaming at him to tell Otogi to stay here with him and not go to America, but he merely gave his friend a weak grin of his own.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Honda lowered his gaze to the floor of the airport. "You'll call once you land right?"

"Definitely."

Honda frowned thoughtfully when Otogi made no move to leave towards his plane. "Otogi? Are you okay.."

Otogi moved forward and pressed his mouth against Honda's for a second before quickly pulling away before his friend could react.

"I'll call when I land."

Honda helplessly watched as Otogi ran for his gate before he could say anything, he placed his fingers against his lips and shuddered when he realized that he could still feel the older man's soft, yet firm lips against his own.

Yeah, they would definitely have to talk when Otogi landed. The man had a lot to answer for after all.

* * *

><p>Jou always thought that Mokuba was more aware to what was going around him than people gave him credit for.<p>

Just because he was constantly studying and hanging out with his friends didn't mean he didn't know what was going on in his big brother's life.

The question the younger man just asked him was proof of that.

"Marriage? Did you just ask me when I was going to get hitched to your older brother?"

Mokuba Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and regarded his brother's lover calmly. "That's exactly what I asked."

"What's wrong with our relationship now?"

Mokuba picked at the chocolate chip cookies on his plate. "You two have been together for six years now, Jou. Don't you think it's time for you to get married?"

"People are together for twenty years and they still don't get married, Mokuba."

"You have a point, but you're not like that are you?" Mokuba's gray-blue eyes met his curiously. "You don't want to get married to my brother?"

"I didn't say that…-"

"Then why don't you?"

"It's not that easy, Mokuba." Jou dropped his eyes to the table. "I don't even know if Seto even wants to get married."

"Of course he does," Mokuba drawled with amusement. "I asked him myself."

Jou narrowed his eyes at Mokuba. "He did, did he?"

Jou knew that there were some things that Seto trusted Mokuba with and some things that he trusted him with more than Mokuba, but telling his little brother he wanted to get married when there was a hundred percent chance that Mokuba was going to spill his guts about it?

It would be a cold day in hell before Seto told anyone that he wanted to get married, he would handle the whole thing himself because it would be too important for anyone else to handle.

"Of course he did!" Mokuba shifted under Jou's gaze. "Why would I lie?"

"I don't know why would you lie about something like this?"

"If it was lie then it would be a good lie,"

Jou snorted and gave the younger man an amused look. "I didn't know there were good lies."

Mokuba flushed lightly. "They are called "lies for the better good.""

Jou stood from the table and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Nice try buddy."

Mokuba practically deflated at that. "Is it wrong that I want you as my brother too?"

Jou gave Mokuba a confused look at the whispered statement. He wrapped an arm around Mokuba's shoulders.

"I thought we were already brothers, Mokuba. What makes you think we weren't?"

"We're brothers in a practical sense, Jou." Mokuba nudged Jou in the ribs lightly. "It'll be nice to be brothers-in-law."

"Don't you think that's a little selfish, Mokuba?" Jou asked. "just a little bit?"

"No," Mokuba replied without a hint of shame. "What's wrong with wanting something for your family? And something for myself wouldn't hurt either."

"You want me to marry Seto purely for the sake of you calling me your brother-in-law." Jou chuckled. "That's not selfish?"

"No," Mokuba repeated, rising from his chair. "and I'm going to make sure that the both of you get hitched by the middle of next year."

Jou blinked slowly and tilted his head to the left. "That's an awfully specific time of year…"

"Spring time is perfect for a wedding, Jou." Mokuba tossed him a grin as he left the kitchen. "the time of rebirth."

Jou rolled his eyes heaven ward as Mokuba walked away, until the younger man brought it up, marriage was the furthest thing from his mind. He enjoyed how his relationship with Seto was going; the last six years that they were together had passed with a blink of an eye.

He wondered if Seto did want to get married?

"Great," Jou breathed to himself. "This whole thing has got me paranoid, thanks a lot Mokuba…"

* * *

><p>"I should have brought you something this time," Yuugi chuckled and took the bouquet of red and white roses from Atemu's hands.<p>

Atemu grinned and stepped into his apartment, even wearing casual clothing Atemu managed to impress him wearing only a black cashmere sweater and designer jeans.

"I like spoiling you," Atemu said, bending down when Yuki came rushing towards him. "where are we going?"

"Nowhere,"

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "You've changed your mind?"

Yuugi chuckled and waved his hand towards the coffee table consisting of popcorn, soda cans, hamburgers and different types of candies.

"You've been working so hard for these last few weeks I thought you might enjoy a night in."

Atemu leaned over the couch curiously and gave a hum of sastifaction at what he saw, his lips pulled into a grin when he saw the _Wii_ and _Playstation Three_.

"You're quite the gamer," Atemu gaze drifted from the systems and onto the small piles of video games sitting near them.

Yuugi blushed lightly at Atemu's statement. "I try to play as much as I can."

Atemu walked over and picked up the controller for the Wii. "I hope I'm not too rusty." he picked one of the games which was a shooter and waved it in Yuugi's direction. "I figured you'd be a rpg player."

"I am," Yuugi confirmed. "but I mostly play those alone."

Atemu nodded his head and shifted through the list while Yuugi made his way to the kitchen to place his second bouquet of floors into another vase, it was a good thing that one of the libraries regulars, Ayame-san, always gave him one for his birthday.

"How's _Resident Evil_, for a start?" Atemu asked.

"That's fine." Yuugi called back, taking a sniff of the roses. "You do know how to start everything up do you?"

Atemu chuckled and Yuugi heard him opening up the case of the game. "I'm not that out of the loop, Yuugi."

Yuugi grinned and placed the vase in the middle of the table before turning off all the lights. He made his way to Atemu and picked up the Wii controller.

"I sincerely hope not,"

Atemu flicked him on the arm as he quickly flickered through the gaming settings. "Why don't we make this more interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Atemu glanced up at the ceiling in thought. "…if I get more kills then I get a kiss."

"and if I win?"

Atemu grinned and started equipping the weapons he would be using. "whatever you want."

Yuugi gave Atemu a sly grin as he thought of what he wanted. "A strip dance if I win and you wear whatever I want you to."

"Oh you've definitely got a deal." Atemu purred.

Yuugi blushed a dark red and quickly turned his attention to the game. He would try his hardest to win, but he had a feeling that Atemu competitive streak wasn't something to be played with.

* * *

><p>AN : Short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it, and yes, they are still having the photo shoot don't worry about that! See you guys next Friday


	14. Chapter 14

Valkyria : Hey everyone! Just like I promised! An update on the 28th of October, a couple of days before Halloween no doubt.

Griever : And also like we promised, more stories for you guys to select, you guys know the drill, cast your votes in your reviews and the winner will be revealed next Friday.

Valkyria : Have fun with the chapter and voting for the new story.

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

**Current Song : Whisper of the Crystal by Go Shiina**

**Of Gods and Guardians **: Atem, leader of Asgard and the Aesir is all-knowing and powerful and loved by all that fall under his rule, especially Yuugi, a lowly servant who is lucky enough to walk the golden halls of Valhalla. He catches Atem's eye when he accidentally unlocks the seal to one of the Four Treasures of Asgard. Can he prove to Atem that he is more than an useful guardian mage in the making?

**Irresistible- ** After the death of his husband, Seto Kaiba, Yuugi Motou wants nothing to do with polite society so he returns home with his brother-in-law, Mokuba, and plans to lives with his grandfather for the remainder of his days, but when Countess Tea Gardener, his best friend, invites him to a summer party for three weeks it is there that he meets the famous Duke Atemu Faenor with whom he has a short-term affair with. He returns home wishing to forget those horrible weeks, but what happens when the Duke arrives at his door? -slight mentions of Mpreg-

**Forbidden Dance - **Yuugi Motou had no trouble staring at his boss, Atemu Ishigami, from afar. After all, what chance did he have with the man? But, when he falls into bed with Atemu during a company party. He finds out that Atemu is very attracted to him and began to pursue him relentlessly. Can they be together with friends, media and exes in the way?

**Wheels of Fate - ** Yuugi Motou, Prince of the Kingdom of Angelus, wanted nothing more than the eight year war with the Tenebrae Empire to come to an end. His wish is granted, but it is at the cost of his own freedom when he is given to the Shadow Knight, Atem Faenor, who also turns out the Emperor of Tenebrae himself. Can Yuugi convince the Emperor to return him home to his beloved Kingdom?

**Shining Light - ** Atem enjoyed his life as a simple mercenary, working with best friends Jounouchi Katsuya and Otogi Ryuuji, but his simple life drastically changes when he meets Yuugi Motou one day on his way back from a simple escort mission. He soon realizes that Yuugi is known as the "Holy Angel of Light." the title bestowed by Gods to whom represent the very embodiment of the element. To make matters worse, Yuugi is being chased by Celestial Alliance, three major nations, one of which Atem is from. Will Atem help Yuugi or throw him to the mercy of the Celestial Alliance?

* * *

><p><em>"A husband is what is left of a lover, after the nerve has been extracted." - Helen Rowland<em>

**Chapter Fourteen : Twist and Turns.**

Yuugi couldn't keep the smug grin from his lips as he looked at the number at the corner of the screen. He was definitely going to win this little bet.

"I didn't know you were this rusty, Atemu."

He only received a grunt from his opponent and the sudden increase of fire. Yuugi chuckled and resumed making head shots of several zombies coming their way.

Yuugi couldn't contain his happiness when Atemu confessed to him earlier that this night was the most fun that he had in a long time.

He planned to tell Atemu when their date was over that he wanted more days like this to happen. He knew that it was foolish but he couldn't help but feel a small lingering of love towards the older man.

Jou would grin like a fool he heard that little confession coming from him all of people. He had originally planned to spend the remainder of his life as a librarian and then as the owner of the his grandfather's game shop when he passed away.

But, Atemu had thrown a wrench into his comfortable plans, and he wouldn't deny that he welcomed Atemu's disturbance wholeheartedly.

He jumped when he felt fingers caress his side suddenly. He pulled Atemu's hands away and kept firing at the zombies.

"Don't you dare," Yuugi threatened half-heartedly, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"I didn't do anything," Atemu replied innocently, pulling his hand away.

"You're trying to tickle me." Yuugi took a step to the side and hopefully out of Atemu's reach. "You know that I'm ticklish there."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Atemu purred darkly. "Have you ever considered that I just want to touch you?"

"No," Yuugi deadpanned, pausing the game to give Atemu a flat look. "You just want to tickle me so you can win the game."

Atemu placed his hand against his heart and gave him a mock-hurt look. "I would never do such a thing! It is against my moral code."

"Moral code?" Yuugi sounded scandalized and amused at once. "You're the one who initiated this bet to get a kiss from me."

"And you're the one who wanted a strip dance from me," Atemu countered smoothly. "Tell me which one of is the more dirty one?"

Flushed and at a sudden loss for words, Yuugi stuck out his tongue and turned to start the game up again. He was more than determined to win this match.

He wanted his strip dance.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to get married?"<p>

As Jou expected, Seto instantly stopped what was he was doing and pinned him down with a confused stare.

"Do I want to _what?" _

"Get married," Jou repeated, sitting up from the couch to stare at his boyfriend who was sitting frozen at his desk.

Seto's blue eyes flashed with suspicion. "This is sudden, Jounouchi, have you been watching wedding shows with Anzu-san or something?"

Jou blushed a deep red. "Seto!" he stood from the couch and made his way to his lover's desk. "It's just a simple question that's all."

Seto snorted. "It's not a simple question, Jou, a simple question would be what I would want for dinner tonight and if I want to have sex after."

"Do you or don't you?"

Seto leaned back against his chair. "I think about it sometimes, but you seemed happy enough with what we have so I left the matter alone."

Jou sucked in a sharp breath at the blunt confession. He had no idea that Seto was actually thinking about getting married.

It seemed Mokuba wasn't joking around after all.

"Why are you asking this anyway?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Jou let out a nervous laugh that was more of a squeak. "I was just curious that's all."

"_Jounouchi." _

"Really!" Jou waved his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I just wanted to know how you felt about this whole marriage thing."

Seto stared at him for a moment before letting a dark smirk pull at his lips. "Okay." he reached forward and clasped his hands over Jou's. "I hope I sated your curiosity then."

"Yeah, you did,"

"Do _you _want to get married?"

Jou shrugged his shoulder and gave Seto a helpless look. "I wouldn't mind if we did one day."

"Then we will, but only if you're absolutely ready to," Seto released his hands and leaned back against his chair to stare at him fully. "I do hope you understand that marriage is totally different than being lovers…?"

"Of course I do!" Jou pressed down how deeply offended he felt when Seto said that. "I know that marriage is different than what we totally have right now."

"I'm glad that you do," Seto glanced meaningfully down at his laptop. "Is there anything that you wanted to discuss?"

"No," Jou gently pulled his hands out of his lover's and stepped back. "That's it." he made his towards the door before stopping at the last second and turning to look over his shoulder. "by the way: what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Seto kept his eyes on the screen and had to yet notice his growing grin. "It doesn't matter, anything is fine."

"Okay, and sex after, right?"

Seto's head snapped up just in time to see Jou throwing him a wicked grin as the door to his office closed.

"Damn puppy,"

He had every intention of marrying Jou when the time arrived, and when he did, he had every intention of giving Jou at least some control over Kaiba Corp just as the same as Mokuba.

He wanted to make sure that the both of them and whatever children he and Jou adopted or Mokuba had would be well taken care of.

_Speaking of Mokuba, _Seto thought with a scowl. _He's definitely has damn explaining to do, the damned brat._

* * *

><p>Ryou loved Bakura with every single fiber of his being, he loved his smile -whenever he did smile which wasn't that much- his laugh, his reddish brown eyes and he definitely loved the deep tan skin and muscles.<p>

But one thing that he absolutely detested, was the fact that Bakura was so damn _silent _when he came home!

"I'm sorry!" Bakura gracefully ducked to evade another in coming pillow coming his way. "You should be used to this by now you know!"

Ryou clenched his robe tighter and threw another pillow towards his lover, he knew that he wasn't going to hit the man, but it sure as hell made him feel better.

"It doesn't matter if I'm used to it or not!" Ryou picked up another pillow, for once thankful that they had bought so many, and threw it towards Bakura's head. "You should at least have the decency to announce you're here and not try and sneak into the shower with me you pervert!"

"I thought you liked shower sex," Bakura murmured, staring at the opening of his robe. "I know I do after a long trip.."

Ryou blush furiously and pulled his robe closer. "You're sleeping on the couch for your little stunt."

Much to Ryou's amusement, Bakura looked scandalized at the thought of sleeping anywhere else other than his than their big, soft bed.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch," Bakura muttered. "I was on a long ass flight and I want to sleep on that expensive bed with the expensive silk sheets and your nice, soft body next to me."

"It won't be that bad, Bakura," Ryou teased, he gave his lover a wicked grin. "You've slept in much worse places than a couch. Do you remember Alaska?"

"I don't like to remember Alaska, Ryou," Bakura deadpanned. "It wasn't a happy time for me and I have repressed that memory."

"You told me that the mission went pretty well," Ryou crossed his arms over his chest. "There's nothing memory repressing about it except…-"

"Not another word, little one," Bakura drawled darkly. "And you veering off the subject."

"Apologies."

"You don't sound like it." Bakura muttered, he stretched and gave Ryou a leer. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Yeah," Ryou nodded his head towards the couch. "there's plenty of pillows and you know where the blankets are."

"You know what I meant, Ryou." Bakura began making his way towards the bedroom. "Come, I want to sleep."

"I thought you wanted sex," Ryou teased gently. "It's been a while for us, you know."

"Indeed it has," Bakura groaned at the thought. "but, I am tired and we have a lot to discuss in the morning."

"About what?"

"Retirement and marriage."

"Bakura…-"

"In the morning," Bakura turned to him and gave him a smile that took the breath out of his moment. "Come, let's go to bed for now, yeah?"

"Y-Yes…"

Ryou watched Bakura disappear into the dark hallway in confusion. He never thought he would hear those words come out of his lover's mouth. The thought of Bakura finally settling down and suggesting marriage should've have made him the happiest man in the world, but instead it just made him feel like he was the worst person on the planet.

He wasn't looking forward to that talk in the morning.

* * *

><p>Yuugi dropped the controller in shock and point blank ignored the smug grin that he knew Atemu was wearing.<p>

He didn't know how it happened, one moment he was practically shaking in glee at the thought of winning, and the next moment he was so behind that he had to blink to make sure that the numbers on the screen were real.

"I-I.."

"I guess I'm not that rusty after all," Atemu drawled from next to him. "I do believe you owe me something, Yuugi."

"One kiss, right?"

"One kiss,"

Yuugi leaned forward and placed his hands on Atemu's muscled chest, he shivered when he felt the older man wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer.

"Ready?" Atemu breathed against his lips.

"Ready," Yuugi breathed back, he leaned closer and placed a simple chaste kiss against Atemu's full lips before pulling back and out of Atemu's arms.

"What..? Huh..?"

"You said a kiss," Yuugi chuckled heartily. "You didn't say what kind of kiss, Atemu."

Atemu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed lightly. "I'll have to remember that next time."

"Make sure that you do,"

Both men spent a good chunk of time putting away both systems along with the games and the empty wrappers that once contained food.

"This was an excellent idea, Yuugi." Atemu praised. "I haven't had so much fun in ages."

Yuugi clicked the television on the late night news. "Your very welcome, Atemu. I'm glad that you had such a good time. I know that you're probably used to extravagant dinners and everything."

Atemu snorted bitterly. "I am unfortunately, my mother made sure that I didn't miss a single dinner party that she hosted."

Yuugi made a sympathetic at the back of his throat. "That must've sucked, you're childhood was stifling wasn't it?"

"Horrible, suffocating, and downright depressing."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, little one." Atemu murmured. "You can't help what's already come and pass."

Yuugi wiped down the coffee table in silence, he hoped that Atemu's teenage years were better than his childhood, but he had bad feeling that they probably only a bit better.

"Are you busy tomorrow evening?"

"Besides the shoot that we're having tomorrow morning, no, I managed to get the entire day off."

Yuugi sighed silently before pressing on bravely. "M-My grandfather wants us to come over to dinner tomorrow night. Can you come?"

"Grandpa Motou wants to meet me does he?"

"I'm afraid he does, and he was pretty firm about it." Yuugi gave Atemu an apologetic smile. "Will you come? For me?"

"I would love to meet the man that raised you, Yuugi," Atemu patted him on the shoulder. "It will be no trouble at all."

Yuugi's shoulders sunk in relief. "Thank you so much, Atemu! I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem at all."

With everything squared away, Yuugi offered Atemu to stay the night, which Atemu gladly accepted since he was too tired to drive home and they would have to meet each other again in the morning anyway.

After a quick breakfast the next morning, both of them set out to Atemu's penthouse on the other side of town.

"I already have everything set up and we even have costumes this time."

"What kind of costumes?"

Atemu lead him up to his studio and Yuugi released a sharp breath at the sight. Instead of Halloween set up Atemu had last time, this one was of Ancient Egypt.

The walls were of dark beige colors with hieroglyphics painted on them, there was a large off white blanket on the floor to cover the original black carpet.

There were also black, unlit torches placed around the Grecian couch placed in the middle.

"Do you like it? It's simple, but I figured you didn't want it to be too extravagant."

"It's wonderful, Atemu," Yuugi breathed happily. "This is beautiful, where are the costumes?"

Atemu pushed Yuugi towards the costumes were hanging on the wall on hangars. "Go ahead and get dressed, and I'll bring the jewelry and make-up."

When Atemu went back downstairs, Yuugi moved towards the outfit and grabbed off the hangar gently. It was a simple shendyt that was black with gold trim and a sleeveless light tunic of the same colors. He quickly pulled off his sweater and jeans and slipped into the costume.

He was happy to see that it was smug fit, he reached down and tugged the shendyt down. It reached above his knees and he was always conscious about his skinny legs.

"Are you decent, Yuugi?"

"Yes!"

Yuugi felt his cheeks heat up and his knees grow weak when he saw Atemu walk back up the stairs in costume.

Atemu had dressed himself in a white shendyt with a crimson sash in the middle, his muscled arms were adorned with gold armbands with rubies in the center.

What made Yuugi's knees weak was the fact that Atemu had no shirt on showing off the light six pack and trim waist.

Atemu's kohl rimmed crimson eyes met his and Yuugi felt his cheeks go hotter -he didn't think that was possible-

"How do I look?" Atemu spun around once. "Like a genuine pharaoh?"

"Y-You…" Yuugi coughed nervously. "You look great! I didn't know you were doing the shoot with me."

Atemu shrugged and Yuugi couldn't help but be drawn to the naked, broad shoulders. He didn't think he was going to survive this shoot without fainting or making a fool of himself.

"I thought it would be fun." Atemu set the box of jewelry and make up down on the floor. "Let's get this on, shall we?"

Yuugi made his way to Atemu and sat on the floor in front of him, he curiously peaked into the box and spotted different arm and leg bands along with rings and necklaces.

"Here," Atemu gently grabbed his arm and slid on the armband on his left and then his right. "Is that enough? Or do you want the legs as well?"

"No," Yuugi poked at the cool metal curiously. "It's fine, this looks pretty real."

Atemu smiled and decided not to mention that the jewelry that they were wearing was indeed real and cost thousands of yen, but what the little one didn't know certainly wasn't going to kill him.

Atemu quickly applied the kohl to his eyes, making sure not to poke him in the eye as he did. He pulled back and smiled at the sight.

"Just like a Prince," Atemu praised quietly. "Go sit on the couch and we can get started."

Once his camera was set up probably and timed to make shots, Atemu made his way over to Yuugi and pulled the smaller man into his arms. He chuckled quietly when the enchanting spread across those pale cheeks.

"Smile," Atemu whispered, turning to the camera just as it went off.

They managed to change positions before each shot which amazed Yuugi seeing as how it was twenty seconds in between. Yuugi promised himself that he would never let Jou or Ryou see half of these shots because most of them were absolutely scandalous with the costumes they were wearing.

It was twenty minutes later before Atemu finally stood up and said that they were finished. Yuugi stood from the couch and pulled down his shendyt to hide his blush.

"Did you have fun?" Atemu asked, staring at his legs with a wicked grin, they were the best set of legs he had seen besides Mai's own curvy ones.

"Yeah, it was fun, I really enjoyed it."

Yuugi didn't want to mention that he was very close to fainting with some of the positions Atemu proposed. He felt that he had embarrassed himself enough for now.

This day was going to be dream fodder for weeks to come.

"I'm glad that you did," Atemu ruffled his hair with a teasing grin. "Now, let's get out of these clothes and you can tell me what to expect at dinner tonight."

Yuugi gently brushed Atemu's hand away. "Nothing is going to prepare you for tonight, Atemu. Take my word on that."

* * *

><p>AN : I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter, which was probably longer than usual eh? Anywho, make sure to vote in your reviews and have a good weekend

Current Ending Song : The Merry-Go-Round of Life by Joe Hisaishi - _Howl's Moving Castle _


	15. Chapter 15

Griever : Well, Valkyria? Don't you have some news to tell our dear readers? I'm sure they've been waiting almost two whole weeks for it.

Valkyria : Hello Everyone! I guess you guys were eagerly -we hope?- to hear about the results of the new story eh? First I have to say that it was a tie at first until I received a review at the last minute, but anyhow, the winner is...

Valkyria and Griever : **Forbidden Dance AND Shining Light! NOTE : These stories will not appear until Seduced and Emperor's Prophecy are completed!**

Valkyria : Really, Forbidden Dance won, but I will be doing Shining Light at the same because I am in love with the plot so far and I will be drawing up outlines for the both of them this weekend.

Griever : In other news, Valkyria has a job interview tomorrow and if she gets the job she will be working evenings and all of the stories will be updated during the day from now on. Now, onto the story.

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

**Current Song : Mysterious Destiny - Bayonetta Soundtrack. **

* * *

><p><em>"A friend loves you for your intelligence, a mistress for your charm, but your family's love is unreasoning; you were born into it and are of its flesh and blood. Nevertheless it can irritate you more than any group of people in the world." - Andre Maurois <em>

**Chapter Fifteen : Meeting the Family.**

Honda wasn't expecting to be woken up early Sunday morning by the loud ring tone of his cell phone. He groaned and pulled the covers over his disheveled head and promptly ignored whoever was on the other side of the phone.

He waited with practiced patience for the ringing to stop so that he could go back to sleep, but much to his increasing irritation, the ringing continued insistently.

After two more rings, he reached from under the covers to grab the phone and pressed to his ear.

"What?"

Honda sucked in a sharp breath when the man on the other side released a very familiar chuckle. He shot up in the bed and ignored his racing heart.

"_Well…Hello to you too, I must've woken you up from a damn good sleep if you're snapping at me like that." _

"Sorry," Honda murmured into the phone sheepishly, glad that Otogi couldn't see the blush that was rapidly spreading across his face and down to his naked chest. "How was the flight?"

_"It was good,"_ Honda smiled at exhaustion he heard in Otogi's voice. _"I'm heading to the penthouse now and I have a meeting with Pegasus in the morning."_

"You'll take pictures of the penthouse, right?" Honda sighed enviously, he couldn't believe how lucky his friend was sometimes.

Honda shivered when Otogi chuckled from the other side of the phone._ "Yeah, sure thing. Enough about me though, what have you been doing?"_

"Nothing really," Honda replied, laying back down on the bed. "just work and home."

_"Well, I'd be lying if I said that sounded fun."_ Otogi snickered._ "You need hit the town every once awhile and not wait for me to force you to go."_

Honda groaned and placed his arm over his eyes. "…It's too early for you to be scolding me on my lack of nightlife, Otogi."

_"Actually, it's eight-o-clock in the evening over here so it's not too early for that."_ Otogi remarked cheekily.

Honda resisted the urge to hang up in his friends face and continued the conversation to ask what had been on his mind since his friend left. "So, are you going to tell me?"

_"Tell you what?"_

"Why in the hell you kissed me and ran?"

A pause, before. _"It was a good bye kiss, that's all."_

"Oh really…?" Honda drawled sarcastically. "If I remember correctly, Ryuuji Otogi, friends hug and shake hands with each other before they leave; they don't kiss."

_"Well, our relationship is different than anyone else's."_

Honda sighed silently and felt a wave of exhaustion go through him. "…we can't keep doing this, Otogi, and you know it."

_"Then give me a chance,"_ Otogi whispered. _"Give me a chance to prove to you that this can work between us."_

"Okay…" Honda murmured. "We'll give this a chance, but if it doesn't work then we go back to things way were and we never mention dating again, okay?

_"Okay, but I doubt that's going to happen."_

"Aren't you just brimming with confidence?" Honda drawled sarcastically. "I have to get up and get dressed now, Otogi. Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

_"No, have a good day."_

"You too,"

Honda closed his phone and forced himself to place it on the pillow next to him instead of throwing it against the wall to vent out his frustrations.

He knew that this was going to end in disaster and most likely going to ruin his friendship, but he was willing to try to have a relationship with Otogi.

He was more than curious as to why some women and men found Otogi so charming. Knowing his friend for so long, he was immune to the so called charm that Otogi seemed to ooze, but now that he was entering a relationship with the man he wondered if that was going to last.

_I wonder how good he is in bed..?_

* * *

><p>"I never figured you to be such a tattle-tale."<p>

"I never figured you to be so hesitant in obtaining something you want, big brother."

Seto's eye twitched at that particular remark, he sent his little brother a half-hearted glare to which Mokuba only grinned.

"You know that I have been wanting to ask Jou to marry me for a year now, and you had to go and open your mouth about it."

"Someone had to," Mokuba drawled, pausing his game to stare his brother in the eye. "If I hadn't stepped in then it would have been another six years before the two of you would've gotten married."

"It maybe another six years because he was cautious when we talked about the other day and he hasn't brought up it since."

Much to Seto's indignation, Mokuba's shoulders shook as he fought to reign in his laughter. He found nothing funny about this situation.

"First," Mokuba chuckled. "you need to calm down, and second, he's not freaked out about marriage. He probably thinks that you don't want to get hitched."

"Why in the hell would he think that I don't want to get married?"

"Oh I don't know," Mokuba remarked sarcastically. "maybe because you treat some things like business deals."

Seto stood from the armchair and made his way to the window. "I don't treat Jou and marriage like business deals."

Mokuba turned his eyes away from the flat screen TV and to his brother. "I know big brother, but maybe it would be better if you tried a different approach than hiding the fact that you want to marry Jou."

Seto allowed his eyes to lower to the black carpet. "What if he says no, Mokuba? What then?"

"You keep trying," was Mokuba's immediate response. "We're Kaiba's; we're too damned stubborn to give up after one try."

Seto dug into his trousers pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, he flicked it open to reveal a white gold ring with an amber and sapphire set in the middle.

"You've had a that thing for a year," Mokuba murmured over his shoulder. "I sincerely hope you're going to give to him before it starts rusting away."

Seto reached up and roughly ruffled his younger brother's hair and laughed when his hand was gently knocked away.

"Thanks Mokuba,"

Mokuba shrugged and made his way back to the couch. "No problem, it's the younger sibling's job to knock some common sense into our older brothers and sisters."

Seto only shook his head and placed the ring back into his pocket.

* * *

><p>"I've been think of retiring sometime within the next year or so,"<p>

Ryou fumbled with the glass of orange juice and stared at Bakura in shock. "W-What?"

Bakura chewed on his toast thoughtfully. "I said, that I was thinking of retiring sometime next year, what do you think?"

"I don't know," Ryou brought the glasses of orange over and set them on the table. "Do you want to retire?"

"Yes and No," Bakura replied honestly. "I want to be near you, but then again, I love my job as well, but I realize that I can't have both."

"Who says that you can't?" Ryou swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "You have me and your job now."

"Do I truly?" Bakura murmured, reaching over to grab Ryou's hand in his. "Do I truly have both? How long will be before I only have one?"

"What are you talking about? You don't want to be with me anymore?"

"That's is not what I meant, Ryou," Bakura tightened his grip on Ryou's hand before his lover had a chance to pull away. "How long are you going to stay if my job keeps getting in the way?"

A chuckle escaped Ryou's lips before he could stop it. "Is that what this whole thing is about, Bakura? You think I'm going to break up with you if you don't retire?"

When Bakura didn't answer right away, Ryou stood from his chair and made his way to Bakura to wrap his arms around his lover's broad shoulders.

"I'm not going to leave you if you chose not to retire from your job." Ryou whispered. "I've been with you through all of the broken bones, burns, temporary loss of hearing and eyesight, and the memory loss. What makes you think that I'm going to give this up now?"

Bakura's shoulders slumped in relief or exhaustion, Ryou knew that it was a combination of both.

"…Thank you, Ryou." Bakura reached up and placed his hand on top of Ryou's. "Thank you for being here for me."

"No need to thank me, Bakura, this is what loved ones do for each other."

Ryou knew that Bakura loved his job more than anything in the world, he loved the adrenaline rush and excitement that it gave him.

Bakura wasn't someone who could retire from this type of job and go to something like the current police force or something lower than Sanctum.

The man he was holding in his arms would always be wild and untamed, and he knew not even marriage would tie him down for good.

"Are you sure about this?" Bakura murmured silkily. "If I stay then there is a chance that I could die one day and leave you alone."

"I realize that the moment you told me about Sanctum and what it was about, and I'm still here, Bakura. I want you to retire when you are ready to retire, not because you think you're going to lose me if you don't."

Bakura swallowed and told himself that was not stinging tears in his eyes. "Want to go Hawaii?"

"Hawaii?"

"Yeah," Bakura chuckled wetly. "We can spend some alone time together and…"

"And?"

"We can get married, I know it won't be a dream wedding but…" Bakura sentence went unfinished when Ryou dipped down and pressed his lips against his.

Ryou pulled away a moment later and gave his lover a blinding smile that brighter than the sun itself.

"Yes, I will marry you, you silly goose."

* * *

><p>The Kame Game Shop was simple shop in the business district of Domino City, but despite that, Atemu felt a sense of humbleness to it when he walked in.<p>

Board games, video games, toys for children, any kind of toys that you could think of was set against the walls in display cases.

It was like a kids and teenagers paradise.

"What do you think?" Yuugi asked from beside him. "I know it's not like Otogi-sans shop or even Seto's stores, but I like to think that we do okay."

Atemu turned to Yuugi who had chosen a simple light blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans to wear for tonight. "I like it, it's very humble and homely."

"I'm glad to hear that, Ishigami-san."

Both Yuugi and Atemu turned to see Sugoroku Motou standing in the stairway leading to the apartment above.

"Atemu?" Yuugi waved a hand towards his grandfather. "This is my grandfather, Motou, Sugoroku."

Atemu nodded his head towards the older man, who had the same eye color as Yuugi, except instead of the innocence and fire that Yuugi's held; Sugoroku's eyes held wisdom

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Motou-san."

"I wish I could say the same, Ishigami-san, but we'll have to wait until dinner." Sugoroku disappeared up the stairs. "Come along you two!"

Atemu waited until the footsteps faded away before turning to Yuugi who was wearing a disgruntled expression.

"Your grandfather is a very stern man…"

Yuugi disgruntled expression morphed into one of amusement. "He can be," he grabbed Atemu's arm and started pulling him towards the stairs. "Let's go see what he's cooked up tonight."

Atemu and Yuugi made their way up the stairs and into the living area of the apartment. A green couch, love seat and armchair were placed around a black coffee table with an adequate sized TV.

Gold curtains covered the windows protecting them from prying eyes and the full moon that was out tonight.

"So this is where lived for a while, huh?"

"Yeah," Yuugi ran his hand along the back of the couch. "Jou and I spent a lot of time playing video games and doing homework. This place holds a lot of memories for me."

Atemu smiled at the nostalgic look in Yuugi's eyes. "I'm sure that it does,"

"Dinner's ready!"

_Time to face the music. _Atemu thought, amused. _I just hope he doesn't interrogate me with a knife. _

They both made their way into the kitchen and sat at the table that was laden with pot roast, mash potatoes and steamed broccoli with cheese drizzled over it.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner," Atemu spoke up, picking up his fork. "This looks delicious."

"Your welcome," Sugoroku replied. "but I'm afraid that I am being selfish by inviting you here, Ishigami-san. I wanted to get to know the man that my grandson was dating."

"Of course," Atemu replied smoothly. "I completely understand,"

"Do you now?" Sugoroku drawled lazily. "I certainly hope that you know that Yuugi is my only grandson and that his happiness is very important to me. I will not tolerate you playing with his feelings in any kind of manner."

"I care for Yuugi very much," Atemu stated firmly. "I have no intention of hurting him in any kind of way."

Yuugi blushed and enthusiastically dug into his mashed potatoes so that he could not answer any questions.

So much for having a relatively peaceful dinner.

"I certainly hope so," Sugoroku pushed his mashed potatoes around. "You are a photographer, correct?"

"Yes, I do shoots exclusively to models and celebrities."

"It must be exhausting," Sugoroku stated mildly. "to be around such demanding people day and night?"

Atemu chuckled when Mai Kujaku and Vivian Wong came to mind. "They can be demanding, but there are a few good-hearted ones in the bunch."

Sugoroku nodded in what Yuugi hoped to be approval. It meant a lot to him if his grandfather liked Atemu. He was his only family after all.

"So, how did you to meet?"

Yuugi watched in fascination as Atemu blushed lightly at the question. He never thought he'd see the day when such a confident man like Atemu would blush.

It was kind of endearing.

"I had flat tire on the way to a shoot with Kujaku-san," Atemu began reluctantly. "I luckily stopped in front of the library and Yuugi helped me out."

"Love at first sight?" Sugoroku teased with a saucy wink.

"Grandpa!"

"Unfortunately not," Atemu grinned at the adorable blush that was surfacing on Yuugi's pale cheeks. "I took a picture of him before I left as a reminder."

"Ah, I see," Sugoroku glanced at Atemu over the rim of his glass. "you're a flirt are you?"

"Yes," Yuugi's smug voice drifted in. "yes he is."

As Atemu and his grandfather continued their conversation, Yuugi couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two of them together.

He could definitely see more of these days happening.

_I wonder what his parents are like? _

Yuugi was abruptly brought of his thoughts by the incessant ringing of Atemu's cell phone. Atemu rose from the chair with an apologetic smile aimed at them both.

"Excuse me,"

Atemu moved out of the kitchen quickly and picked up his cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Atemu! Hello darling!" _

"Mother?"

* * *

><p>AN : Atemu and Grandpa meet at last! Seto IS thinking about marriage, and Ryou and Bakura are getting married. Honda and Otogi are together now! Eventual? Boring?

Okay, Forbidden Dance and Shining Light will be my next two Yu-gi-oh stories. I can honestly say that I'm very exciting about both of them.

Forbidden Dance : Sensual seduction, a very sexy Atem and a fiery Yuugi! along with friends and family

Shining Light : Magic, Mercenary Atem, Jounouchi and Otogi! Airships, Floating Islands, and three major nations after Yuugi.

Current Ending Song : Can't be Stopped by Crystal Kay


	16. Chapter 16

Valkyria : Hello everyone, I must say, that it has been a very eventful two days! *sigh* I would explain, but I'll just save it and let you guys read the story, which I managed to get out in time!

Griever : We are progressing on the outline of Shining Light and it sooooo awesome. We can't wait for you guys to see it in all it's polished glory. We will start working on Forbidden Love this weekend since we already have Chapter 23 of Emperor's Prophecy completed, we just have to look it over and send it to our beta!

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

Current Song : Solar by Kaori Kobayashi

* * *

><p><em>"When the mind is in a state of uncertainty the smallest impulse directs it to either side." - Terence <em>

**Chapter Sixteen : Revealing. **

"Mother? Is there something wrong?"

"_Yes, as a matter of fact there is something wrong, Atemu Ishigami." _

Atemu pulled the phone away to sigh lightly before putting it back to his ear. "And what would that be?"

"_It's been months since you've last spoken to me, but I hear that you're still in contact with your father." _

Atemu rolled his eyes at the mock hurt tone in his mother's voice. "Besides yelling at me for my lack of contact -which I can't control because of my work schedule by the way-, is there something I can do for you mother?"

"_Yes, there is as a matter of fact," _Rehema huffed from the other side of the phone_. "I want you to pick me up from the airport in two weeks. I will be spending the holidays with you this year." _

Atemu almost dropped his phone in shock. "This is sudden! Are you sure you want to come?"

_ "I have barely seen you for the past two years, of course I want to come!" _

"I am sorry for that, mother," Atemu soothed, desperately trying to dissuade her from coming. "but isn't it too much trouble for you to be coming from Egypt to Japan just to spend a couple of weeks with me and expensive?"

"_Not at all,"_ Rehema responded haughtily. _"I would spend any amount of money to spend time with my son." _

If it was anyone else besides his mother then Atemu would've have smiled at those words, but knowing his mother as well he did, he knew that she was up to something. He would play her game.

For now.

"Alright, if this is what you want," Atemu made sure to make his voice light and welcoming. "is there anything else that we need to discuss? I am having dinner with a friend."

"_A friend?" _Rehema sounded curious and Atemu winced at the sound of it. _"Who is she?" _

"He," Atemu corrected automatically. "it's just a friendly dinner with him and his grandfather."

"_Oh," _Atemu grinned at his mother's disappointment_. "since he is your friend, I wish to meet him when I arrive. If that is alright with you?" _

Atemu risked a glance to into the kitchen were Yuugi and Sugoroku looked to be in deep conversation, before returning his attention back to his mother. "We will see."

_I don't want to scare them. _

Rehema made a confirming noise on the other line. _"Alright then, before I go I wanted to tell you to set up an extra room." _

"Why?"

"_I will be bring someone to Japan with me and I want you two to meet." _

Atemu immediately felt wary. "Who is she? Or he?"

Rehema chuckled from the other side. _"You needn't worry about that for now, Atemu. Go on, get back to your dinner, I am sure that your hosts are getting worried about how long you are taking." _

Atemu opened his mouth but snapped it closed when his mother abruptly hung up. Frowning, he put his phone away and leaned against the wall leading into the kitchen.

He absolutely didn't want to know who his mother was bringing with her for the holidays. He didn't want to bother with it because for once he wanted to actually enjoy the holidays without her coming up with some kind of scheme that either ended up having him to file for a sexual harassment or a restraining order.

Running a hand down his face, Atemu took a deep breath and pulled his face into a small smile before walking back to the kitchen where Yuugi and Sugoroku were waiting.

"Bad call?" Yuugi asked as he took his seat at the table again.

"No, not really," Atemu replied picking up his fork, even though the food was most likely cold by now.

"Are you sure?" Sugoroku asked, scanning his face with an raised eyebrow. "you look exhausted."

A chuckle burst from Atemu's throat before he could stop it. "Thank you both for your concern, but I'm fine, really."

They finished dinner off and had dessert with comfortable conversation between them. He was greatly amused when Sugoroku started telling stories about Yuugi's childhood, much to the latter's embarrassment.

"You never kept your clothes on?" Atemu asked with a wicked grin, secretly adoring the blush that was staining Yuugi's face.

"Oh yes," Sugoroku chuckled heartily. "he would never keep his clothes on and would come running into the game shop stark naked, much to the amusement of my customers."

"Grandpa," Yuugi dropped his face into his face with a groan of despair. "please, please stop."

"Oh alright you big baby," Sugoroku teased gently, reaching over and ruffling his grandson's hair gently. "no more embarrassing stories, but those are good memories to me."

Atemu smiled when Yuugi gently pushed his grandfather's hand away and started complaining that they weren't exactly good memories but embarrassing ones to him.

As he watched them, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of how close Yuugi and Sugoroku were to each other. He wasn't exactly close to his own parents and grandparents, they spent all of his life teaching him how to be proper and not to do this and not to do that.

Sure, he and his father did have good memories with each other, but some of them he couldn't truly remember.

When dinner and desert was over, Atemu and Yuugi made their way to the entrance of the game shop, both of them wearing light grins and full stomachs.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer?"

"No," Atemu wrapped an arm around Yuugi's shoulder and guided him out of the shop. "I better get home. I've imposed on the both of you enough for one night."

"That's not true at all!" Yuugi protested lightly. "we were happy to have you!"

"Even Motou-san?"

"Even grandpa," Yuugi nodded with conviction. "he likes you, I'm sure of that."

"Oh," Atemu crossed his arms and leaned closer to Yuugi. "how would you know that he likes me, hmm?"

"Well, for one, he didn't kick you out on your ass before dinner started," Yuugi replied bluntly. "he did that to a friend of mine once and it wasn't pretty."

"I see,"

It was quiet for a moment before both of them let out small snickers that eventually turned into full blown laughter that echoed into the empty streets of the business district.

"I really had a good time, and I'm glad that your grandfather likes me," Atemu said, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Me too,"

"So, can I have a kiss?"

Yuugi let out a noise of surprise at the back of his throat at the question. "Well that was that was random and bold of you."

Atemu shrugged and gave Yuugi a light smile. "What can I say? I'm bold and somewhat random."

"Yes," Yuugi stepped forward and placed his arms around Atemu's shoulder. He chuckled softly when Atemu's eyes widen in surprise. "yes you are, but the again, so am I." he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Atemu's.

* * *

><p>"Hawaii? Marriage? And you're just telling this now?"<p>

Ryou snorted and gave Yuugi a look that said 'you don't tell me everything and now you're complaining that I don't?'

"Okay," Yuugi placed the stack of books down before reaching forward to embrace Ryou in a tight hug. "Congratulations! When are you two going?"

"In two days, we need to get the tickets and make reservations for the hotel and the reception where the wedding is going to take place."

"I wish I could go with you," Yuugi sighed with envy as he pulled away. "I can't believe that you're getting married, Ryou!"

"I can't believe it either," Ryou agreed softly. "but I said yes and it's happening faster than I anticipated." he chuckled and twisted the end of his sweater. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't you dare be nervous, Ryou!" Yuugi grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently. "you know how long that you've been waiting for this? _forever." _

"I know, I know," Ryou reached up and removed his hands from his shoulders and held them for a moment. "but that doesn't erase the fact that I'm still nervous about marrying Bakura."

"You'll get over it," Yuugi continued ruthlessly, he waved his hands around. "you'll be gloriously and deliriously happy when you look him in the eyes at the altar and say 'I do,' "

"…You're quite the romantic, did you know that?"

"I have no shame in admitting that,"

Ryou snorted and rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. "Enough about me, what's up with you and a certain photographer?"

At the mention of Atemu, Yuugi blushed and turned away from the growing grin that Ryou was suddenly sporting.

"We're doing okay,"

After that bold kiss the other night, Yuugi's sudden courage fled like a thief in the night and ended up blushing a hot red and running back to his grandfather's apartment with Atemu's soft laughter chasing after him.

Atemu called the next morning to say thank you again for the dinner and to set up another date soon, but Atemu sounded kind of funny on the phone and when he asked about that, Atemu quickly and swiftly changed to subject and commented on the soft kiss they shared the other night.

He wondered what was wrong.

"Okay? He hasn't asked you yet?"

"Ask? Ask me what?"

"To be your boyfriend? Lover? Husband?"

"Oh! No, not yet, we just started talking to each other."

"Yuugi?" Ryou raised an eyebrow at his response. "It's been more than three weeks, and from the way you talk about him, you really like him so what's the problem?"

'There's not a problem," Yuugi shook his head in denial. "It's just…"

"Just?" Ryou pressed softly.

"I don't know if I'm ready, you know? I mean, dating Atemu is…." Yuugi shrugged helplessly. "it's not that he's famous, I don't care about that at all…-"

"You feel intimated about dating someone like him?" Ryou finished gently. "someone so handsome and graceful and regal?"

Yuugi's shoulders slumped and gave Ryou a sad stare. "Did you feel this way when you first dated, Bakura?"

"Oh god yes," Ryou responded immediately. "I mean, someone like Bakura who's just as handsome and graceful as Atemu comes up to me and asks me out? Of course I was intimated and little wary to be honest."

"It turned out for the best didn't it though?"

Ryou held up his right hand that held the new platinum ring. "Yeah, I suppose it did,"

Yuugi snorted and gently shoved Ryou's hand away even though he secretly admired the ring and the fact that his longtime was finally getting hitched.

"Showoff."

* * *

><p>Jou stared at the amber and sapphire ring on the desk in shock, he hadn't meant to actually find the thing. Hell, he didn't even know Seto had it!<p>

He had come in to Seto's home office to look for a spare flash drive for his music when he had come across the ring sitting in the second desk drawer.

He supposed this what he deserved for poking around in his lover's things.

Jou gently took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his ring finger. He twisted his hand to let the light catch the jewels. Not only did it look beautiful, but it was also a perfect fit.

Only Seto Kaiba could accurately guess someone's ring size.

He twisted the ring and smiled when he realized that the jewels on the ring were the color of their eyes. Jou shook his head at the thought of it. Seto was such a closet romantic.

Jou jumped in his seat when he heard the doorknob twist, he quickly pulled off the ring and placed it back in the box and into the drawer before the door creaked all the way.

"You don't seem to understand that I need those file before the day ends!" Seto entered the office with cell phone pressed against his ear and Jou thanked the Gods that the man hadn't noticed him yet.

His relief was short lived when Seto raised his gaze and raised an eyebrow when he spotted him sitting behind his desk.

"I'll call you back," Seto closed the phone despite the fact that man was still frantically talking on the other line. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jou? What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for a flash drive,"

Jou gulped when Seto reached behind him and locked the door with a distinct click. He snuck further into the leather chair when Seto turned back to him with serious eyes.

Well, shit, this wasn't good.

* * *

><p>AN : And this chapter ends on a good note? bad note? you guys can decide! Yuugi is a little bit insecure about Atemu asking him out and Ryou is leaving for Hawaii soon! And poor, poor Jou! Caught in a lie! What's Seto going to do? Stay tuned and find out!


	17. Chapter 17

Valkyria : Do your eyes deceive you, my wonderful readers? No! No it does not, you do indeed see another update and such a short time after the last one, eh?

Griever : She's on a roll, people! Better watch out now! Anyway, good news for you guys waiting on Shining Light and Forbidden Love, we are working on the outlines and they are going extremely well at this point, heck, we can't even believe that.

Valkyria : For those who like _Twilight_, I am not a fan of the movies or the books, and believe me, I have read and watched, so this is my opinion of it. I am sorry if you disagree with it and I'm not really trying to bash it.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Song : Sleeping Beauty - Resident Evil : Darkside Chronicles Soundtrack.

* * *

><p><em> "It is love that asks, that seeks, that knocks, that finds, and that is faithful to what it finds." - Augustine of Hippo<em>

**Chapter Seventeen : Proposals**

There were many things that Jounouchi Katsuya wasn't afraid of in life and many things that he was afraid of.

An angry Seto Kaiba was on his short list of fears.

"I'm going to ask you again, Katsuya," Seto walked towards the desk he was sitting behind. "what were you doing in my office?"

"I was looking for a flash drive," Jou ignored the sweat that was going down his neck and the rapid beat of his heart. "I swear that was all I was doing."

Seto finally stopped before the desk and planted his hands on the rich oak. "You and I both know that you are a terrible liar, Katsuya. I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth."

"It is the truth!" Jou felt a spurt of anger when Seto gave him a look of disbelief. "That was all I was looking for in here."

Seto made his way around the desk and opened the fourth drawer on the left side. He reached inside and pulled out a light green flash drive and placed on the top of the desk. "Did you need anything else?"

"No," before he could reached for the flash drive, Seto grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. "You can have it if you tell me why you looked so jumpy when I came in."

"You scared me," Jou flinched at how weak and lame that excuse sounded and from the smirk Seto was wearing, he thought the same thing.

"I scared you?" Seto tightened the grip on his lover's wrist. "It's not like I came in here with guns blazing or anything."

"Of course not, you don't like guns."

"Katsuya…"

Jou's shoulders slumped in defeat, he knew the moment Seto stepped into this office that he wasn't going to get away without telling him all of the truth. He reluctantly reached into the third drawer on the left and pulled out the velvet box he found earlier.

Seto released his wrist and grabbed the small box out of his hand. "It would've been easier and less time consuming if you would just told me that you found this."

"Would it have? Really? How would you feel if you found an engagement ring in your boyfriend's office?"

"I'd be ecstatic," Seto remarked dryly. He opened the box to reveal the amber and sapphire ring. "Did you take a look at it yet?"

"Yeah,"

Seto gave him an expect look to which Jou rolled his eyes to. "Yes, I loved it very much."

"Good," Seto grabbed his hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger. "Yes or No?"

"What kind proposal is that?"

"You already found the damn thing so you kind of screwed up the surprise," Seto remarked sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks," Jou twisted the ring before shrugging. "Yes, I'll marry you, but when we renew our vows twenty years from now I better get a damn better proposal than this and another ring."

"Anything for you, darling."

"Jackass."

* * *

><p>"<em>So, where are we going on our dates?" <em>

Honda stopped whipping the eggs and stared at the cell phone sitting innocently on the counter. "Anywhere but a strip club."

Otogi snorted from the other side_. "I took you to a strip club once three years ago and you still can't let it go. I don't know about you, but I had pretty good time." _

"You lied to me about going to a nice club," Honda poured the eggs onto the skill and reached for the spatula. "That name was very deceiving."

Honda smiled when he received a loud bark of laughter came from the phone. Otogi had called everyday without fail and it felt like he never truly left, but despite the fact that he felt that way, he couldn't help but miss the other physically.

"_There was nothing wrong with the name," _

"Oh really?" Honda scrapped the eggs onto a waiting plate before walking over to the freezer and getting bacon out. "There's nothing wrong with Innocent Flower for a strip club name? there's nothing innocent about fake boobs and pole dancing."

"_How do you know they were fake?" _Otogi teased gently._ "You shut your eyes when those "fake boobs." came within two feet of you." _

Honda flushed brightly and glared at the phone. "They were fake, no woman's breast are that perfect."

"Again, how do you know?"

"_I just do and let's leave at that." _

"Alright," Otogi chuckled. "What are you doing? I hear sizzling."

"_Cooking, it is morning over here," _

"_I miss your cooking, you know?" _Honda smiled at the soft admission_. "I can't wait to come back home." come back to you. _

"It's only been a few days," Honda chided gently. "these months will pass by like nothing."

"_Says you,"_ Otogi chuckled, but it had a sad tinge to you._ "the holidays are almost here, are you spending it with your family?" _

"No," Honda took the bacon out of the pan and got out the pancake mix. "they're going to see my sister this year and I don't feel like traveling to Kyoto. That trip is murder with my parents and cousin."

"_Come here then," _

Honda raised an eyebrow at the offer. "Won't you have work to do around Christmas? I mean your shop should be off the ground by then."

"_Pegasus and I are working around the clock and the grand opening for the first shop is actually a few days away, by the time Christmas rolls around I'll have enough managers and workers to leave them on their own." _

"…I'll think about it, okay?"

"_Alright, are you working today?" _

"No, not today, I have to go shop for presents so I can give them to my parents before they leave. How's your stay in L.A? Still celibate?"

"_I have a case of the blue balls, but it's for a good cause," Otogi remarked dryly. "and you? You're not going around dating behind my back, are you?" _

"No, and I wouldn't have the time to because of my shop."

"_Good, my stay is going okay, lots and lots of good looking people out here….I'm horny now and it's completely your fault." _

"If you weren't my friend I would hang up on your ass for that little remark."

"_Then I'm glad that I'm your friend and hopefully I'll be more than that when I back, eh?" _

"_Yeah, yeah…." _

"Good, and stop sounding so damn reluctant. I'm good in bed so you'll be very happy."

"_Well," _Honda thought, rolling his eyes but unable to keep the smile from appearing on his lips._ "At least I know the answer to that question." _

"_I have to go now, Honda, Pegasus is on the other line. I'll call you soon?" _

"Yeah,"

Honda reached over and clicked off his phone when he heard the dial tone from the other side. He hated that his conversations with Otogi where constantly cut short sometimes, but he realized that his friend was busy.

He missed Otogi, especially after a long day of irritating costumers who constantly complained about how their cars didn't work when in reality it was a small problem that could be fixed with only a few yen out of their pockets.

He looked down when his phone buzzed with a text message. He blinked hard to make sure he seen it right.

_*Getting married! Come over!* _

Only Jounouchi Katsuya would tell someone he was getting married via text message.

* * *

><p>Yuugi pushed up his glasses and numbly checked out his twentieth copy of <em>Twilight <em>to a group of young teenagers.

"The due date is November, the twenty-fifth."

"Thank you!"

"I thought you read _Twilight_, already?" one of the girl's friends asked as they walked away.

"I did, but the new movie is coming out soon and I want to do a quick re-read so I can totally be involved in the movie! I'm neglecting doing any homework on Friday!"

Yuugi rolled his eyes and rose from his seat, he stretched and moved into the office where a hot cup of coffee was waiting for him. The library was empty save for him and he hoped that it stayed that way until closing time.

He had been doing nothing but checking out _Twilight_ Saga books since he started his shift early this morning. Teenagers to the elderly had been coming in and asking for the series, the only highlight of his day had been the group of kids who had come in from the school across the street.

Some of the boys had scowled at the very mention of the movie.

Bless those little brats.

_"I wonder how Ryou is doing?"_ he thought,_ "probably still getting ready to go on that trip."_

Ryou had taken a two weeks off so that he and Bakura could get ready for the trip and the actual wedding itself. His friend had been slightly upset that he and his other friends couldn't come because of work and other personal matters.

Yuugi had cheered him up by playfully demanding pictures of the trip and souvenirs. He had to make sure and say that he wanted nothing naughty.

Those naked pictures of Bakura at his birthday party a year ago were still implanted into his brain, and burning them had done nothing but soothed his frayed nerves for a moment.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Yuugi blinked at the familiar deep voice of Atemu coming from the counter. He quickly made his way out of the office to indeed see the older man leaning against the checkout counter.

"Atemu? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course," Atemu held up a bag of takeout. "I thought it would be nice to have lunch together," he looked around. "seeing as you're the only one here at the moment, I would assume that you can't leave."

"No, unfortunately not."

Atemu sat the bags of takeout and soda's on the counter, before allowing his eyes to drift towards Yuugi's face. Behind those glasses, the smaller man's eyes were tinged with exhaustion. "Busy day?"

"_Twilight_,"

Atemu blinked. "Pardon?"

"_Twilight," _Yuugi repeated waving his hand towards the chair inviting Atemu to sit down. "The movie?"

"What about it?" Atemu sat down and got out the Chinese food, he gave Yuugi a questioning look. "Is that where you want to go on our next date? To the movies to see that?"

"Hell no,"

Atemu quickly restrained the laughter that wanted to burst forth at the cute, offended look he was getting. "then why bring it up?"

"I've been checking out _Twilight Saga _books all day long because the movie is coming out this Friday."

Atemu made a sympathetic noise and reached over to grab Yuugi's hand. "Not a fan of the movie?"

"It's too…shiny for me," Yuugi responded carefully. He squeezed Atemu's hand briefly before pulling away and reaching for the chopsticks to pulled them apart. "have you ever done shoots or anything for that kind of genre?"

"Just for vampires," Atemu mock-shuddered. "one of the models tried to bite me with the fake teeth."

"Ouch," Yuugi remarked dryly. "you ever consider getting out of the photography business? You seem to get into a lot of unwanted situations."

"I should, but inside I love it too much to actually quit."

"It must be nice to do something you really love."

Atemu frowned at his words. "You don't like your job?"

"Oh, I love my job it's just that it gets a bit lonely sometimes, you know?" Yuugi looked around. "the quiet is nice once a while, but there is such a thing as too quiet."

Atemu leaned forward and gently took the chopsticks out of his hands. "I'll tell you what, how about I bring lunch to you from now on?"

"You don't have to…-"

"But I want to," Atemu handed his chopsticks back. "I like seeing and talking to you, Yuugi and I'm not ashamed to say that I'm using this as an excuse to see you everyday. So, do we have a deal? Lunch everyday?"

"If I said no then you'll come anyway, won't you?"

"Yes,"

"I'll say yes, if you tell me what was wrong with you when I called you last time."

Atemu paused for a moment before speaking, his tone filled with exasperation. "I had a conversation with my mother when I was at dinner with you and your grandfather the other night and she told me that she wanted to meet you."

"And you're worried about that?" Yuugi shrugged. "you've met my grandfather and you did just fine."

"I'm sorry to say this Yuugi, but your grandfather is tame compared to my mother. She can be a vicious viper while looking as sweet as a cake."

Yuugi's lips twitched at the description. "We'll be fine, Atemu, but I know that's not the only thing that concerning you so out with it already."

Atemu sighed lightly. "She's bringing someone with her,"

"A friend?"

Atemu snorted bitterly. "Ha! I wish! A potential wife is more like it."

"A-A wife….?"

Atemu reached over to grab his hand and planted a kiss on the back of it. "No need to worry about my mother and whatever troublesome woman she's probably bringing."

"But…!"

"No buts!" Atemu kissed the back of his hand again before releasing it. "I have a plan."

"A plan? What are you going to do?"

Atemu winked at him before returning to his lunch. "You'll see…"

Yuugi didn't like the sound of that, he didn't like the sound of that _at all._

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N : Jou's getting married! Honda may be headed to L.A for Christmas and what the heck is Atemu planning to get rid of his mother?

Stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 18

Valkyria : Hello Everyone! As you can see, here's another Monday update! From now, you guys can count on this story being updated either on Monday's or Friday's.

Griever : Coincidentally enough, Hawaii will have joined the states allowing same-sex unions on January 1st 2012. It's surprising that we weren't that far off, right?

Valkyria : You guys enjoy the story with moments of "awwww." and failed attempts to cover up your laughter.

Valkyria : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

Current Song : **Da Quel Sorriso Che Non Ride Piu by Hayley Westerna. **

* * *

><p><em>"You were born together, and together you shall be forever more. You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days. Ay, you shall be together even in the silent memory of God. But let there be spaces in your togetherness, And let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another, but make not a bond of love: Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup. Give one another of your bread, but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone, Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping. For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts. And stand together yet not too near together: For the pillars of the temple stand apart, And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow." - Khalil Gibran, The Prophet. <em>

**Chapter Eighteen : Til Death Do Us Part.**

Ryou ran a brush through his hair once more before pulling it into a low ponytail. He didn't like having his hair so restrained, but with the wind on the beach, he was going to have to put up with it until the ceremony was over.

He and Bakura had landed in Honolulu, Hawaii eight hours ago and decided to have a look around before reaffirming their appointment with the priest who did same-sex wedding's there. The thought of getting married to Bakura caused a flush of excitement to paint his cheeks.

He wished Yuugi was here to celebrate this day with him, but the shorter man was the only one left to watch over the library and had his own relationship to deal with. He didn't know Atemu that well -something he hoped to fix once he got back- but he hoped that it worked out between the two of them. He could tell that Yuugi really, really liked the photographer.

The hotel door peaked open and Bakura strolled through acting as if he owned the entire hotel and he couldn't help but laugh quietly at the thought. He turned to greet his soon-to-be husband but stopped cold once he saw what the man was wearing.

A blue Hawaiian shirt, with flowers and all, took up Bakura's upper half and khaki shorts and sandals finished the outfit.

"How do I look?" Bakura asked, spinning around.

Ryou opened and closed his mouth several times before stopping to take a deep breath and gave Bakura his honest opinion.

"That outfit looks horrid on you, Bakura."

Bakura pulled at the collar of his shirt. "What's wrong with it? This is Hawaii, we should be dressing like the locals."

"No," Ryou deadpanned. "We shouldn't and I'm pretty sure not all locals dress like that." he stood from his seat at the mirror and made his way to their temporary wardrobe. "You're going to take that off and put something else on."

"…It's not going to be a sweater vest is it?"

A loud, surprised laugh came from his throat before he could stop it. "No, it's not going to be a sweater vest," he pulled out a pair of black cargo pants and a tight sleeveless black turtleneck. "There, that should fit you nicely enough."

Bakura joined by the wardrobe and took the clothes from him, he could have sworn he saw Bakura pouting as he did so, he waited until the other man went into the bathroom before sinking into their canopy bed with a content sigh.

Their hotel room was a suite that had cream colored carpets and walls with a large bathroom that held a Jacuzzi along with a perfect view of the beach from the small balcony.

All in all, this was going to be a perfect two weeks.

The bathroom door opened and Bakura stepped out wearing the outfit Ryou picked out. The black turtleneck did its job showing off the muscles he gained throughout the years and the cargo pants showed off his legs perfectly.

If Ryou wasn't so used to the way Bakura looked then he would've have dropped to the floor and landed in a puddle of his own drool.

"Well?" Bakura spread his arms out, showing off his well-muscled arms. "Better now?"

"Oh yes," Ryou breathed, standing from the bed and making his way over to the older man. "Much better,"

Bakura smirked and looked Ryou up and down, his smaller lover decided on a simple gray v-neck sweater and a pair of black slacks that he knew that was going to show off his ass well.

"You look good. Ready to get married?"

"It's now or never right?"

Ryou grabbed Bakura's offered arm and waited for the man to grab the rings before leaving their hotel room and making their way to the beach.

Bakura scowled lightly at the setup once they arrived. "That damned woman went overboard with the flowers…"

"Hush," Ryou scolded gently. "You did say that she could do whatever she wanted, you know."

Ryou looked around and bit his lip to stifle his laughter, this set up didn't fit their personalities at all, but he couldn't deny that it was beautiful.

Scattered rose petals sat on the sand and there was an wooden arch standing behind the priest that had ivy running along them with a mixture of white, yellow and red flowers at the top.

Two small palm trees sat next to the arch with two lit torches a few feet away. He hoped the flowers wouldn't catch on fire..

Ryou glanced at Bakura at the corner of his eye to see his lover eyeing the fire with a thoughtful expression. Knowing that look, he elbowed his lover in the ribs.

"Don't turn into a pyromaniac on our wedding day, please,"

"I promise nothing,"

They stopped before the priest who was wearing a simple black suit with a red tie holding a bible in his hand.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes, we are."

Ryou and Bakura turned to each other to clasp their hands, and waited for the priest to begin. Ryou chuckled when Bakura wiggled his eyebrows and leered at him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Bakura and Ryou in matrimony , which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined."

The priest looked at Ryou. "Repeat after me; I, Ryou, take Bakura to be my wedded husband for better or for worse, for richer or poorer in sickness, and in health, and til do death do us part."

Blushing heavily, Ryou stared into Bakura intense reddish-brown eyes. "I, Ryou, take you, Bakura to be my wedded husband for better or worse, for richer or poor, and in sickness and in health and to death do us part."

Bakura grasped Ryou's hand. "I, Bakura, take you, Ryou to be my wedded husband for better or worse, for richer or poorer,in sickness and in health, and death do us part. I will love you, cherish you and treat you like the angel you are for all of eternity."

"Well, young man," the priest chuckled heartily. "I can see that he will be well taken care of. Do you have the rings with you?"

Bakura got out both simple, gold rings and slid one onto Ryou's ring finger, he handed the other to Ryou to do the same thing.

Ryou shakily slid the ring onto Bakura's finger before lowering his gaze to the rose covered sand.

"You may now kiss the groom."

Ryou felt fingers under his chin before his face was lifted up and a pair of full lips pressed against his own. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Bakura's strong neck. It wasn't until the priest let out a discreet cough that they pulled apart with sheepish grins.

"Til death do us part," Bakura murmured against his lips.

Ryou smiled brightly against his new husband's lips. "Til death do us part,"

* * *

><p>"How come I'm always the last one to know these things?" Yuugi pouted in Jounouchi's and Honda's direction. "I thought I was your friend?"<p>

Jou's eyes rolled heavenward. "You are, but you seem to be a little busy with your photographer these days."

"That doesn't mean you should leave me out of the loop," Yuugi poked at the cherry pie that was sitting in front of him.

He had woken up earlier with a text message on his phone from Jou stating that he was getting married and to hurry over to so that they could discuss the details of the wedding.

He missed Ryou's wedding and there was no force on this earth that was going to make him miss Jou's. He picked at the cherry pie and brought a piece of it to his mouth.

"How's Mokuba taking this?" Honda asked from his seat at the kitchen table.

"He's ecstatic," Jou stated dryly, but the amusement was lingering. "He was the one who got the idea of marriage in my head."

Yuugi and Honda shared a look of surprise and Yuugi turned to Jou with a questioning smile. "You've never thought about it before? I mean, you and Seto have been together for six years now."

Jou shrug and reached for another slice of pie. "I was content with the way we were and with Seto running Kaiba Corp all year round, I never thought we would have time to even plan a wedding let alone have one."

"Well, now you have the choice to do so," Honda sent his friend a wide grin. "Whose going to be your best man, by the way?"

"I'm going to have three, you, Yuugi and Ryou," Jou replied easily. "I can't choose between the three of you and it would be bad blood if I did."

"We wouldn't mind if you chose one of us, Jou." Yuugi stated softly. "Who's going to be planning this wedding anyway?"

A thoughtful look crossed Jou's features before it brightened with recognition. "Leon von Schroeder."

"That famous wedding designer?" Honda blinked curiously. "Isn't he the brother of the CEO of Schroeder Corp?"

"Sure is, but he got out of the family business a long time ago."

"How did you get him?" Yuugi asked in awe. "I heard he books in months or even years in advance."

Jou's lips pulled into a wicked grin. "When someone like Seto Kaiba wants to plan a wedding, the planners coming knocking at his door and not the other way around."

It was Yuugi's and Honda's turn to roll their eyes at how smug their friend sounded. Yuugi stood from the table and made his way to the island where Jou was and grabbed the taller man's hand to see the engagement ring.

"Don't pull the hand off buddy,"

Yuugi twisted and turned Jou's hand. "The color of both your eyes, right? sapphire and amber."

"I knew that guy was a total softie," Honda commented with a mouthful of pie. "Where is this wedding taking place at anyway?"

"Bahamas,"

"Sweet!"

"You're paying for your ticket, Hiroto."

All three men turned to see Seto leaning against the kitchen entrance looking worn out and bright eyed with a white dress shirt and black trousers.

"Isn't it polite to pay for your guests?" Honda asked with a mild smile. "I mean, the wedding is all the way in the Bahamas…."

Seto raised an eyebrow at Honda and then looked at Jou. "Bahamas? Who said it was going to be in the Bahamas?"

"I did," Jou spoke up. "I already started looking at the brochures and everything…-"

"The wedding is going to be in Kyoto, we're going for the traditional sense for this wedding."

"…I was kind of thinking of doing this whole tropical thing."

"No," Seto stepped further into the kitchen. "The wedding is going to be in Kyoto. Mokuba can't be out of school for that long."

"We have the wedding in the summer time then," Jou proposed. "He's apart of the wedding and I'm sure he'll love going to the Bahamas."

"It's going to be in Kyoto, Katusya, and that's final."

"Like hell it is! It's going to be in the Bahamas, and that's final, Kaiba Seto!"

"Bahamas."

"Kyoto."

"Bahamas."

"Kyoto."

Yuugi and Honda gave each other knowing looks before slowly making their way out of the kitchen and away from the arguing engaged couple.

Far away.

* * *

><p>Standing in the small jewelry shop, Atemu was slowly realizing that this wasn't such a good idea after all. He leaned against the glass and stared at the various rings sitting on the velvet cushions.<p>

"Can I help you, sir?"

Atemu looked up too see a bearded old man standing in the doorway leading into the back. He stood up and pointed to the display of rings in the case.

"I would like to take a look at these, if you do not mind?"

The old man came forward and unlocked the display case to bring out a tray full of different rings. Atemu winced at some of the price tags even though he could afford all of them.

"What are you looking for, exactly?"

"Something that says 'I love you and I'm really sorry at the same time'"

The old man raised eyebrow that caused Atemu to flush lightly in embarrassment. He really going to need the "I'm really sorry part."

"How about this?" the old man picked up a ring with a silver band with three purple diamonds sitting horizontally.

Atemu gently took the ring from the man's hand and got a good look at it. It definitely said "I love you." but it also said "You're my trophy wife too,"

"No, sorry,"

"This one, then?"

The next ring had a gold band with rubies and sapphires on it, he immediately shook his head at the sight of it. He knew that it wasn't going to do.

"This one, then?"

He was handed a ring with a platinum band with amethyst and diamonds. It looked perfect and Atemu chuckled when the old man looked slightly relieved at his approval.

"Alright then, let's get this boxed up and rung up, shall we?"

Atemu left the store with an slightly emptier pocket, but satisfied nonetheless about his purchase. He just hoped that this was going to work in the end.

"Atemu?"

Atemu cursed mentally when he recognized the voice of his friend. With a smile, he turned and met Mana's curious eyes.

"Mana? Hello!"

Mana crossed her arms under her breasts and gave him an inquisitive look. "Atemu Ishigami, what are you doing outside a jewelry shop?"

"Looking?"

Mana raised an eyebrow at the lame excuse. "Care to try again?"

Desperately, Atemu pointed behind Mana. "Look! There's Mahad!"

Mana whirled around to where he pointed. "Where?"

Atemu turned on his heel and ran down the street and sped up when he heard Mana's screech of outrage.

He would later look back on this day without an ounce of shame.

* * *

><p>AN : I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did typing it up. Ryou and Bakura finally got hitched. Atemu is planning something and Jou and Seto can't decided on a destination. Where do you guys think the wedding should be?

Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19

Valkyria : Hello! I'm posting today because I will be away for the rest of the week and will be unable to post on Friday. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Griever : **Also, we have a sneak peep of Forbidden Dance at the end of the chapter, so make sure to read the author note at the end of the chapter if you want to take a look. **

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

**Current Song : The Show Must Go On - BoA**

* * *

><p><em>"A happy life consists not in the absence, but in the mastery of hardships." - Helen Keller<em>

**Chapter Nineteen : Tradition or Tropical Paradise?**

"I really wish that you would stop apologizing, Bakura." Ryou crossed his arms and gave his husband a stern, but gentle stare. "It is not your fault that our honeymoon was cut short."

"Of course it is my fault," Bakura stared him down for a moment before returning to pack. "I should have turned that damned phone off."

Ryou rolled his eyes with fond exasperation at how irritated the man sounded. "You know you aren't allowed to turn your phone off, seeing it's against Sanctum rules." he walked forward and placed his hands on his husband's broad shoulders. "You and I both know that it was very possible that our wedding and honeymoon was going to get cut short, so there's no use getting angry about it, now is there?"

Bakura's shoulders slumped under his hands and he couldn't help but smile sadly when the older man gave a defeated sigh which meant that he had won their short argument.

He was honestly surprised that they managed to get to the altar let alone spend time together at the beach or at one of the many five star restaurants Honolulu offered. He leaned against Bakura's back and pressed a kiss to the slumped shoulder.

"It's okay, love," Ryou whispered against the shoulder. "We can go out to dinner and spend the entire day together once you get back from Germany, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

He pulled away when Bakura turned and pulled him into a tight hug that he knew meant "I'm sorry that I'm being called away."

Ryou reached up and wrapped his arms around Bakura's strong neck that silently responded. "It's okay and please be careful."

Ryou chuckled when Bakura buried his face into his neck and nuzzled the skin. "You know that I always try to be careful, don't you?"

"I do wonder sometimes, you know? You come home with cuts, bruises and the occasional broken bone."

"Accidents."

"Accidents are they?" Ryou made sure to place as much disbelief in his voice as possible. "Or are they recklessness on your part? It stresses me out to see you come home with your arm or leg in a cast."

"Well," Ryou groaned when he heard the amusement in Bakura's voice and braced himself for it. "At least you never have to worry about getting white hair from the stress."

Ryou promptly pulled away and firmly pushed his irritable husband onto the bed. "I don't know where you get that horrible sense of humor and by the way; I'm not the only one with white hair."

Bakura sat up on the bed and pulled at his own short locks. "It's not really white anymore, considering how many times that I have to dye it for a mission."

Ryou ran his hands through the short, cropped locks. "I remember the little blond hairdo you came home with."

"I've repressed the memory."

Ryou leaned down and kissed his husband on the lips. "It's okay, love. I will always love you even though you occasionally come home dressed as a blond hooker."

Ryou managed to pull away just as Bakura made a grab for him. He squeaked when the older man jumped up from the bed and made another grab for him. He laughed as he made his way towards the balcony and closed the door and held it shut.

"Open this door you little brat!" Ryou laughed louder when he saw Bakura's face pressed up against the glass wearing an irritated, yet amused expression.

"Don't be ashamed, love!" he taunted, keeping a firm grip on the door. "I loved the time you came home as a male stripper too!"

"Ryou!"

Their fun was stopped abruptly when the loud ring tone of Bakura's phone went off on the table it was sitting on. Ryou ignored the apologetic look Bakura gave him as he opened the balcony door and slid back inside the room.

He made his way to the bed and pushed their already packed luggage to the ground to give himself enough room to lay down. Once he was settled, he turned to see Bakura leaning against the table wearing an angry expression.

"The destination has been changed? To where, exactly?" Bakura grunted at whatever was said on the other line. "That makes things a shit load harder for us then." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, I'll see you in eighteen hours."

Ryou watched as Bakura closed the cell phone and placed it next to his civilian one. "Where are you headed now?"

"Can't tell,"

Ryou raised an eyebrow at that response. "You can't tell? What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

Surprisingly enough, Bakura gave him a irritated glance. "It means that I can't tell you where I'm going this time and please, don't get fussy with me about it, alright?"

"I think I have a right to know that we're married, Bakura." Ryou sat up on the bed and pinned the man down with a heated glare. "If you can't tell me where you're going, then at least please tell me how long you're going to be gone."

"A year," was Bakura's solemn response and it caused Ryou's heart to freeze. "I'll be gone for an entire year."

For the first since he had learned about Bakura's profession, Ryou felt a trickle of fear and despair run down his spine.

"A year," Ryou breathed, staring at Bakura while shaking his head. "Y-You've never been gone for a year before."

"I know," Bakura walked forward and crawled onto the bed next to him. "But, something has happened that I can't explain."

Ryou swallowed heavily. "Will I have any contact with you at all?"

"I haven't been fully briefed about the mission yet, but yes, we'll have contact with each other." Bakura wrapped his arms around him. "It's going to be okay, alright? I'll be back before you know it."

Ryou silently grasped the arms that were around him and squeezed them tightly. He wanted to remember the feeling of having these strong arms wrapped around him as much as possible.

"Y-You don't know that."

"Hey," Bakura murmured, rocking them back and forth. "Since when have you never believed in me? I've never let you done before and I have no intention of doing so now."

"Promise me then," he turned in Bakura's arms and stared up into the reddish brown eyes he loved so much. "Promise me that you will come home."

Bakura's eyes softened at his whispered words and smile came to his lips. "I promise."

Ryou laid his head on the other man's muscled chest and bravely fought against the hot sting of tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

As much he wanted to believe, he knew that Bakura couldn't keep that promise, but he was content with the promised lie.

* * *

><p>"You bought me a ticket to L.A?" Honda wanted to throw the phone against the wall. "why did you buy me a ticket? I don't even know if I'm coming or not!"<p>

"_Don't say that," _Otogi chided from the other line. _"of course you're coming to visit me." _

"You know Jou is getting married, right?" Honda said, swiftly changing the subject. "I have to be here for the wedding preparations."

"_Oh please," _Otogi huffed. _"knowing those two, I doubt they even chose a location for the damned thing."_

Honda pulled the phone away to let out a surprised laugh at how dead on Otogi was. He pulled the phone back to his ear when he heard the other man calling his name.

"_They haven't have they?" _Otogi asked, amused. _"I bet they chose some place tropical or quiet?" _

"Yeah," Honda replied. "It's amazing how dead you are about them considering you don't spend that much time together."

"_Ah, well," _Otogi chuckled. _"It's not that hard to guess that. I mean, we're talking about Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya, those two couldn't be more different, and yet, they fit together so well."_

"Like us?"

"_Yeah, exactly like us, so, are you coming to L.A to visit me?" _

Honda frowned and rolled his eyes. "Well, I suppose I have to because you already bought the tickets."

"_Yay." _

Honda snorted. "Please be a little more excited that I'm bringing my ass down to L.A this Christmas. I know the traffic is going to be murder."

"_Don't worry about that, you'll get a private jet and limo to escort you to the condo that I'm staying at." _

"Can a limo avoid L.A traffic at this time of year?"

"_Don't worry about that, Honda. I'll take care of everything." _

Honda pressed down a sigh at the smug confidence his friend had in his tone. It was going to lead to trouble, he just knew it was.

"_Hey, I bought the ticket and everything does that mean I'm going to get some nookie when you get here?" _

"…some nookie? Who in the hell uses that word these days?"

"_What would have me say? Sex? Making love? Or fuck…-" _

"OKAY. ENOUGH." Honda took a deep, calming breath. "We haven't even had a date yet, and here you are jumping to third base."

"…_who uses "third base." these days?" _Honda twitched at the mocking tone Otogi used. _"I sure don't." _

"You're not getting any nookie, sex, whatever the hell you want to call it! I'll see you in L.A."

"_AWESO-" _Honda clicked the phone off before Otogi couldn't finish. He placed it on the counter and sighed heavily.

The things he did for potential lovers.

* * *

><p>Leon von Schroeder loved his job as a wedding designer. It was stressful and he sometimes ended up with spoiled rotten clients, but he loved it nonetheless.<p>

He would admit that was it much better than becoming vice president of his parents company, Schroeder Corp.

Setting down the books he brought about caterers, locations and cake designs, Leon straightened his clothes in his hair before picking up his things and ringing the door bell.

He pulled his lips into a wide smile when the door creaked open and a tall, blond answered the door wearing an exhausted expression.

He hoped that he didn't come at a bad time.

"Hello," he began, putting in as much enthusiasm he could into his voice. "my name is Leon von Schroeder…"

The blond abruptly grabbed his free arm and pulled him inside the large mansion and shut the door firmly behind him.

Well, this was new.

"ummm," Leon began again, this time more cautiously. "I-"

"I know who you are," the blond spoke with a grin. "Leon von Schroeder? Of the Hikari Wedding Company, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Leon stared the blond up and down. "and you are…?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya!" Jou pointed to himself. "One of half of your client."

Leon bowed to hide his relieved face. "It is a pleasure to meet you Jounouchi-san!"

Jou returned the bow eagerly. "Nice to meet you as well, Schroeder-san." Jou rose from the bow and pointed to the doorway behind them. "The living room is just through there; Seto is waiting."

Leon allowed Jounouchi to lead him into the living, he took deep, silent breaths along the way. He was doing the wedding of one of the most influential businessmen in Japan.

If he screwed this up, then his reputation was going to go straight to hell.

Leon pulled his lips into another smile when they entered room and saw Seto Kaiba himself rise from the couch wearing a simple black sweater and blue jeans.

"Kaiba-san."

"Schroeder-san, before we get started I would like you to settle something for my fiancé and I."

Leon looked between Jounouchi and Kaiba and bravely fought the urge to run out of the room. "I'll do my best to help."

"Which is the better location, Kyoto or the Bahamas for the wedding?"

The tight smile that he had been putting on for the couple's sake had crumbled dramatically.

He had officially had begun his decent into wedding hell.

* * *

><p>"This dinner is unexpected, Atemu." Yuugi looked down at the at the pasta. "what's the occasion?"<p>

Atemu reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Do I need an occasion to treat you?"

"No! of course not," Yuugi flushed at their joined hands. "I was just curious is all," he gently pulled his hand out of Atemu's grasp. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Atemu shrugged. "just doing shoots and running from crazy reporters and models."

"Reporters?" Yuugi chuckled. "Is Mana after you again?"

Atemu made an irritated sound at the back of his throat. "Afraid so, she's been calling me non-stop about an interview."

"Interview? What about?"

"The latest scoop about Valon and Mai." Atemu grinned at him, his eyes alight with amusement. "she's has been irritating as of late."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," Atemu reached for his wine and took a few swallows before placing back on the table. "how is your grandfather?"

"He's doing fine," Yuugi tossed Atemu a mischievous look. "he wants to have dinner again soon so he can check the progress of our relationship."

"Does he now?"

"Yeah," Yuugi watched Atemu for his reactions. "he says that he wants me to be very happy and he doesn't want to worry about me should something ever happen to him."

"He's a careful and loving man," Yuugi blinked when Atemu reached under the table. "but, he doesn't need to worry. I'm going to take very good care of you."

"That's very pleasing to hear….-" Yuugi stopped when Atemu placed a small, velvet box on the table. "what is that…?"

"Yuugi Motou, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

* * *

><p>AN : Muwhahahaha! Cliffhanger! What's Yuugi's reaction going to be? What about poor Leon? Honda's finally decided to go to L.A and Bakura is leaving for a year! Poor Ryou. **Here's an sneak preview of Forbidden Dance.**

Yuugi shivered when Atem leaned down and buried his face into his neck. "So, you're just going to deny what happened last night?"

Yuugi reached up and gently, but firmly pushed his boss away. "I'm denying for both our sake's _Ishigami-san._" he crossed his arms over his chest in a patheic attempt to hide from Atem's eyes. "This shouldn't have happened, at all."

"I am happy that it happened," Atem gave him a sensual smirk that caused another shiver to run down his spine. "I'll be even more delighted if it were to happen again."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it won't happen again, Ishigami-san." he turned away and reached for his coat, but a hand on the small of his back stopped him.

"What do I need to do to prove to you that I want this?" Yuugi sighed silently when Atem pressed closer against his back. "Do I need to woo you? Is that what you want?"

"I'm not someone that you can sway with gifts of grandeur. I'm not a whore."

"I never said that you were," Atem snapped.

A/N : That's all for now!


	20. Chapter 20

Valkyria : Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Seduced. I hope all of you enjoyed your weekends and enjoying your holidays as much as possible. Anywho, Seduced is slowing drawing to a close, sorry peeps, but gotta get to Forbidden Dance and Shining Light, right? I know some of you are looking forward to those stories.

Griever : **Remember : A sneak peek of Shining Light will be at the end of the chapter so keep a look out for it! **

Disclaimer : I claim no rights of the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

**Current Song : Love, Love, Love by Hayley Westerna. **

* * *

><p><em>"The best plan is no plan at all, then everything goes according to the plan." - Jacek Bukowski<em>

**Chapter Twenty : I do, but not really.**

"No."

"No?"

Yuugi stared at the engagement ring sitting innocently on the velvet cushion before meeting Atemu's pleading gaze.

"No, I'm not going to marry you." he held up his hand when Atemu opened his mouth to protest. "unless, unless I know the reason as to why you are proposing so very, very suddenly."

Yuugi lips pulled into a small smile when he saw Atemu's cheeks flush lightly. It was a cute look on the man, but he would never say such a thing out loud.

"You remember when I said that I had a plan about getting rid of my mother, correct?"

"Yes, I remember."

Atemu pushed the ring towards him with a wicked grin. "This is it."

"A fake engagement?" Yuugi took the ring out of the box and rolled it between his fingers. It was very beautiful with amethysts and diamonds set on top of a platinum band.

The thing must've cost a fortune.

"Exactly," Atemu confirmed. "If we can pull this off then we don't need to worry about my mother interfering with our relationship."

"What about the woman she's bringing?" Yuugi set the ring carefully back into the box and snapped it closed. "What about her feelings about this?"

"I'm sure that she will understand," Atemu responded firmly. "she really has no choice in that matter."

"No," Yuugi murmured, feeling a twist of guilt and pity towards the woman he was going to meet. "I supposed she doesn't."

"So, will you agree to do this, Yuugi?" Atemu asked, sliding the box closer to him. "will you marry me?"

Yuugi bit his lips and glanced at the box. If he did this then he would be able to continue his relationship with Atemu and Atemu would get his mother off his back about getting married. They would both benefit from this little charade.

"We will keep this between us and friends, right?" Yuugi slowly reached over and grabbed the box and held it tightly in his hands. "we won't go around to reporters and tell them about this, will we?"

Atemu gave him a warm, reassuring look that caused him to relax a little. "Of course not, this will be just between you, me and our friends." Atemu gave him an expectant look and Yuugi slowly, almost reluctantly nodded his head in acceptance.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Atemu."

The beaming smile Atemu gave him caused his heart race and he found himself returning it wholeheartedly.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Now," Atemu started, his expression was thoughtful. "we just have to move some of your things over to my apartment and practice enough to make it seem that you've been living there for a while."

Yuugi stared at his now pretend fiancé in fond exasperation and couldn't help but wonder how these next few weeks were going to go.

_Better brace myself, _Yuugi thought warily. _No telling what's going to happen._

* * *

><p>Ryou set his bags near the couch before plopping down on the furniture in an ungraceful flop. He grabbed one of the pillows and buried his face into it deeply and took a deep, shuddering breath.<p>

He and Bakura had gone their separate ways at the Honolulu Airport and he had continued the trip back to Japan depressed and alone. It was unfair that Bakura was going to be gone for an entire year and he had absolutely no clue as to where he was going.

_"I promise that I'm going to call you as soon as I land."_

Those words had made him unexpectedly angry and he pressed down the urge to ask Bakura where he was going to land? And how long would he have to wait for the phone call? But instead, he merely nodded his head, kissed Bakura on the lips and sent him on his way.

Sometimes, it really sucked being so supportive all of the time.

Ryou jumped when he felt his phone vibrating in his pants pocket. Digging in, he pulled out his phone and read the text message that had been sent to him.

_Getting married, call me? _

Before Ryou could comprehend that the message was from _Yuugi_ of all people, his phone buzzed again with another message.

_Hey Ryou! Are you back in town, now? If you are then you have to come over! I'm getting married! _

Ryou let a groan escape his lips and allowed his head to drop back into the pillow. He just wanted to close his eyes and whisk himself back to Hawaii and to that wonderful suite where he could spend an eternity in Bakura's arms. But as always, fate continued to screw him over.

Ryou raised his head back up to stare at the phone again and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. It was no surprise that Jou was getting married -It was about time, actually-

But Yuugi? That message of marriage was totally unexpected and he would definitely get to the bottom of that one.

Ryou knew that Atemu was the one who most likely proposed, but for what? From what he heard, Atemu didn't seem like the type to whip out a ring after a few weeks. So the question was : why? Why would Atemu Ishigami, one of the most famous photographer in Japan, propose to Yuugi?

Of course there was nothing wrong with Yuugi. He was kind, compassionate and beautiful and if Ryou wasn't shy and married to Bakura then he definitely would have asked him out a long time ago. Ryou pushed those thoughts aside and stood from the couch to retrieve his bags from the door. As soon as he unfinished packing then he would go see Jou and Yuugi to congratulate them on their engagements.

And to ask why the hell was everyone suddenly getting hitched.

* * *

><p>Honda zipped the final bag he would need for the trip to L.A and threw himself on the bed in exhaustion. Everything was done, now all he had to do was make sure he was on the plane the next morning.<p>

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, he couldn't believe that he allowed Otogi to convince him to come see him in America. Honda sincerely hoped that he wouldn't make a fool of himself or Otogi while he was over there.

The only bad thing about this was that he was going to miss some of Jou and Seto's wedding preparations, but Jou told him that he would be back in time to have him fitted for a kimono or tuxedo. He wondered if they were going to have their minds made up by the time he got back?

Honda shook his head. There were would be no way that those two stubborn men would have anything remotely decided when he came back home. Jou changed his mind more than a child did and Seto was too much of a control freak. It was amazing how well they fit together.

_Like us, huh? _

Honda felt heat rush to his face when Otogi's soft words rushed back to him unexpectedly. Otogi called him the other day and told him that he would meet him at the airport to bring him to the condo he was staying at while he was in America.

He would never tell anyone that he was nervous about going to America and seeing Otogi again even though Otogi hadn't been gone too long. It was the fact that he promised that they would give their relationship a try that had his stomach twisting in knots.

Otogi was going to flirt outrageously with him as soon as they were in the limo. That was something he was very positive about. He knew this because he would do the same thing if someone finally gave them a chance to be together after chasing them for god knows how long.

Honda hoped that this trip wasn't going to be Otogi dragging him around for a grand tour of L.A and then dropping him off at the condo so that he could conduct his business with Pegasus because if it was, he would pay for his own return ticket and come back to Japan so fast that it would make Otogi's head spin.

_Please don't let this be a mistake. _

Little did Honda know that this trip was going to be one of the best ones he ever had.

* * *

><p>"Do you know how many times that I've been to the Bahamas? Do you? I have been there more than twenty times because egotistic businessman want to take their big breasted mistresses and show them off to their colleagues while they leave their wives at home."<p>

Leon took a sip of his third glass of wine as he listened to his clients argue for the fourth time in a hour. So far, they had managed to pick out the flower arrangements, cake and even the color scheme the wedding was going to be, but they still had no luck with the location.

It was a damn shame, really.

Leon watched over the rim of his wine glass as Jounouchi stood up from the couch and began pacing around the lavish living room they had camped themselves out in. Leon could honestly say that this was the longest he spent at a client's house. He definitely wasn't complaining because the wine and food was good and Mokuba, Seto-san's little brother, promised him that they would try that new RPG that came out recently that Leon hadn't had a chance to try.

That young man was a true God send throughout this entire ordeal.

"I'm sorry that you had a terrible time each time you visited the Bahamas, but this is where I want the wedding to be." Jou gave Seto a pleading look. "can you just take my idea for once and go with it?"

"I'm sorry, but no," Seto reached for his own wine glass and swallowed it down fast enough that Leon was worried the man might choke on it. "Kyoto is the perfect place for the both of us." Seto grabbed the bottle to pour another glass. "It's nice and quiet and away from the media."

"Don't you want people to know that we're married?" Jou gave Seto a look. "you're not ashamed of me are you?"

Leon winced at the low blow that Jounouchi delivered and judging from the sudden blank look that Seto was sporting, it look like that Seto took extreme offense to it.

_Let round five begin._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Seto slammed the wine glass on to the coffee table causing its contents to spill on the rich oak. "you know that I'm not ashamed of you."

"Then let us have the wedding in the freaking Bahamas."

"Hell no," Seto growled lowly. "I refuse to have our wedding in some tropical beach where paparazzi and incompetent reporters can get their eye full."

"It can be private." Leon shook his head subtly at the defeated posture Jounouchi was beginning to hold. It would only be a matter of time before Jounouchi gave in and allowed the wedding to be held in Kyoto.

"What do you think about this, Leon?"

"Why don't we have the wedding Kyoto," he quickly held up a hand when Jounouchi began to protest. "And, and we can have the honeymoon somewhere tropical like Hawaii, Caribbean or even Jamaica." he gave both of them an expect look. "How does that sound? A traditional wedding and a tropical honeymoon? It works for everyone."

"Jou?" Seto asked in a soothing tone that made Leon blink in bewilderment. "sound good to you?"

"Well," Jou sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess it sounds okay as long as I get to plan the honeymoon?" he looked at Leon who nodded in encouragement. "then having the wedding Kyoto is okay with me."

"Good," Leon breathed in part relief and part exhaustion. Now that they had the location down, they could really to start to have fun with this. Well, as much as fun as this was going to get anyway. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Before we start," Jou spoke up with a sheepish grin that made Leon sigh wearily at the sight of it. "how many best men can I have?"

"However many you want." Leon replied, picking up the books about locations. "how many do you have? Just out of curiosity?"

"Three."

Leon nodded his head, reasonable enough number, he turned to Seto with an raised eyebrow. "and you, Seto-san?"

"Two, my cousin, Atemu, and Mokuba."

"I see no problem with the numbers you have for best men." Leon shrugged and gave both men an look of amusement. "I've seen weddings that have at least eight best men and ten bride's maids."

The stunned looks Leon got definitely made up for all the arguing that he had to suffer through.

* * *

><p>AN : Short chapter, right? sorry about that, but it's better than nothing, right? Seto and Jou FINALLY decided on a location, Leon is half-way to being drunk, Honda is on his merry way to L.A and Ryou is depressed, but he'll cheer up soon, right? Anywho, here's a sneak peek of **Shining Light! **

****"You're kidding, right?" Jounouchi gave Kisara, one of the few healers on the island, an incredulous look. "Please tell me that you're kidding, Kisara."

Kisara shook her head, her white bangs slightly covering her intelligent, sharp blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but I would not joke to you about such a matter, Jounouchi." she moved to the bed where her current patient was sleeping, thanks to the herbs she had given him earlier, and lifted his pale hand where a orange and yellow insignia rested. "This symbol here signifies him as the current Angel of Light."

Jounouchi let a bitter snort escape his lips as he watched Kisara lay the mysterious young man's hand back down. Of all the people he had to rescue from the dangers of Spirit Forest it had to be the Angel of Light.

The Angel who had the entire Celestial Alliance after him for a reason no one knew. Jounouchi closed his eyes and silently prayed to Ra that the Celestial Alliance wouldn't come bearing down on their Islands bringing the Hell-Fires of War with them.

"He will be safe here, will he not?" Kisara's soft question brought him back to reality. "The Celestial Alliance will not come here, will they?"

Jounouchi shrugged casually. "We consider ourselves neutral but we have a treaty with Aldeon, one part of the alliance, so they have free reign to check the islands if they want."

Kisara suddenly looked worried and it made Jounouchi's heart skip a beat. "What if they accuse us of hiding him? What then?"

Jounouchi looked at the bed-ridden Angel and frowned. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

-That's it for now!-


	21. Chapter 21

Valkyria : Hello Everyone and welcome to Chapter Twenty-One of Seduced! I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I finally found a Job, and the bad news is that updates will slow down because my training starts next week and I have a 3-11 shift after that training is completed, plus I'm hopefully starting college in January so that will take up all of my time, but I will try to get it out as soon as possible if my plans go like I want them to.

Griever : But in the meantime, enjoy the multiple updates!** Another sneak peek of Forbidden Dance at the end of the chapter!**

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

Current : I Pray 4 U.

* * *

><p><em>"We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful about what we pretend to be." - Kurt Vonnegut <em>

**Chapter Twenty-One : Pretending is fun, or is it?**

"So, let me get this straight." Ryou took a sip of his apple martini, he didn't care if the drink was girly it was damned good no matter what Bakura often said. "You got engaged to Atemu to get rid of his mother and the mysterious woman that he's bringing?"

"That's right."

Ryou slowly turned to Jou who was holding a scotch in his hand and looking as shocked that Ryou would probably would have felt if the alcohol wasn't in his system. He had come over to Seto and Jou's home after he had settled in properly. He had found Leon von Schroeder getting ready to depart when he walked into the foyer. Leon had looked worse for wear and he had bags under his amber eyes, Ryou failed to mention that Leon had looked slightly intoxicated as well, but he figured that whatever had happened was good enough reason for Leon to reach for the bottle.

He had to have a drink or two himself when he dealt with Seto and Jou so he couldn't totally fault the man.

"Why can't you just tell his mother that you two are in a relationship?" Jou asked, placing the glass of scotch on the coffee table. "wouldn't that be easier?"

"No," Yuugi looked slightly irritated, but Ryou saw the happiness in his friend's eyes. "relationships can be broken but engagement's not so much."

"That's true," Ryou agreed lightly. "but, don't you think is a bad idea? I mean, you two have only known each for what? A few weeks give or take?"

"It'll benefit us both in the end." Yuugi held up his right hand which showed the ring. "and I think it's a bit late to break the engagement."

"Have you thought about what's going to happen when his mother actually believes this? What if she calls in a wedding planner?"

Yuugi's shoulder's sunk at Ryou's question. "I-I haven't really thought about that…"

"Are you kidding!" Jou blurted out incredulously. "Don't you know that some mother's go bat shit crazy when their son or daughter announce they're getting married? My mom Shizuka are coming in a few days to help with the planning and I swore I heard Shizuka saying something about matching outfits and hats! _Hats_!"

Ryou snorted and clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent his drink from being spilt. He sent Yuugi a grateful look when Yuugi handed him a thick napkin.

"I'm really, really glad that Bakura isn't one for big weddings," Ryou gasped out, wiping his mouth. "It looks like you two are going to have a hell of a time."

"Yeah," Ryou snickered when Yuugi's pouted. "I'm going to have a grand time with Rehema."

"Rehema?" Ryou asked. "doesn't that mean compassion or empathy?"

"Yes, yes it does," Yuugi replied. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Ryou only took another sip of his martini in response to that question. He hoped that Yuugi would make it through this "engagement." and come out of it unscathed.

"So," Yuugi spoke up after a moment of silence. "Honda's already left for L.A?"

"Yeah," Ryou blinked at how sour Jou sounded. "I'm happy for him and all but I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I'm sure that Otogi will take good care of him," Ryou soothed, reaching over and patting Jou on the arm. "we all know how long Otogi has wanted a relationship with Honda, right? What could possibly go wrong?"

"Everything," Jou and Yuugi chorused.

"Again," Ryou deadpanned. "I'm sure that everything is going to be alright. The both of them are responsible adults and know exactly what they are getting into."

"Like you and secret agent man?" Jou teased playfully. "How did your honeymoon go by the way?"

"Blissful and full of beach sex and romantic dinners." Ryou smirked when Jou gave him a sour look for his remark.

"You are back early, Ryou," Yuugi put in, cautiously. "Did Bakura have to leave again?"

"Yes," Ryou breathed out. "unfortunately, he won't be back for a whole year this time."

Ryou smiled when Yuugi and Jou released sympathetic noises, he gave his friends a reassuring grin to show that he was okay at least on the outside.

"It'll be fine, and he said that he was going to contact me as soon as possible."

"That's good and it finally proves it."

"Proves what?"

"That your husband is definitely a secret agent/assassin/spy."

"Jounouchi!"

* * *

><p>Landing in L.A was an adventure in itself, Honda was pushed, cursed and leered at throughout the entire process.<p>

It felt like college all over again.

Gathering his bags, Honda took a seat in one of the many chairs throughout the Los Angeles International Airport to give his feet and himself a breather. He didn't think that the flight would be so tedious, but it was all going to be worth it in the end.

Honda leaned back against the hard, plastic chair and watched the other passengers walk and run throughout the airport to catch other flights or to reunite with family, friends or lovers. It was interesting to watch someone many different people be in such a hurry to go to God knew where.

Digging into his pocket, he retrieved his phone and quickly adjusted the time zone and to check his messages. One was from Jou, who wanted a souvenir and pictures. Honda found this amusing considering the fact that Jou had been in L.A more than three times with Seto and Mokuba for the opening of Kaiba Land and to conduct business deals.

The last two messages were from Yuugi and Ryou who merely wished him a good time and safe journey. Flipping the phone closed, Honda felt the seat next to him become occupied. He curiously raised his head to see who it was and sucked in a breath when sharp, emerald eyes met his.

"Hiroto, Honda." his hand was raised and brought to full lips. "It's so _good_ to see you again."

Honda felt heat rush to his face when those full lips placed a soft, wet kiss against the back of his hand. Giving a shaky, shy smile, he gently took his hand away from that mouth and placed it inside his jacket pocket to hide the fact that it was shaking badly.

"It's good to see you again as well, Ryuuji Otogi."

Honda was tugged into Otogi strong arms and given a tight hug that brought another blush to his cheeks. He placed his head on Otogi's chest and took a deep breath to inhale the familiar cologne that Otogi always chose to wear.

"…I missed you," Honda murmured shyly, mentally slapping himself for being so shy in front of Otogi; his best friend of so many years.

Honda felt more than heard Otogi chuckle before the arms around him tightened. "I missed you too," he was gently pushed away and forced to look into Otogi's amused and happy eyes. "What do you say we get out of this crowded and funky airport and into the nice limo waiting outside for us?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Otogi helped him with his luggage and they made it out of the airport ten minutes later both of them ruffled and frustrated with the crowds.

They met the chauffeur, David, who had taken their luggage and put in the trunk before coming back around and opening the door, shutting it behind them once they were fully inside.

The inside of the limo had plush, leather seats and a small mini bar to the left that held water, sodas and an assortment of alcohol, strong ones from the looks of it.

"Like it?" Otogi asked, placing an arm around his shoulders. "It's simple for my tastes but it was enough for the ride to come and get you."

"I love it," Honda slid further into the seats. "especially these seats, airplane and airports seats are murder on my butt."

As expected, Otogi leered at his complaint about his butt hurting and opened his mouth to say something dirty, but Honda reached up and covered his mouth before a single syllable was uttered.

"Not one single word about butt massage or any kind of massage." Honda took his hand off Otogi's mouth when he felt the wetness of a tongue slid against his palm. "and please, don't lick my hand like that, I don't know where that tongue has been."

"I know where I would like it to be."

The flirting gauntlet was officially dropped.

Honda chuckled quietly at his choice of words, but they were entirely accurate in naming what Otogi had started.

"I hope you're laughing at what I said." Otogi spoke up, giving him a bemused look. "because it would be weird if you were laughing for no reason."

Honda scowled. "Like you don't laugh when you're thinking about something perverted."

"At least I tell you what I'm laughing about, It always gets me beat up, but at least you know what I'm laughing about."

Honda rolled his eyes and leaned into Otogi's side. Not even twenty minutes together, and they were already arguing like old times.

He was really glad that he decided to come here to L.A.

* * *

><p>The days leading up to Atemu's mother arrival fluttered by and Yuugi found himself getting more and more anxious as the day approached. He had moved some of his things into Atemu's place and made sure what was what and where was where. It wasn't complicated because Atemu made sure everything was really easy to find and Yuugi was grateful for that.<p>

As for the sleeping situation, Yuugi and Atemu had taken to sleeping in the same bedroom which was awkward for him on the first night because he had learned the hard way that Atemu only slept in a pair of expensive black silk boxers.

He had also learned that Atemu was a clingy sleeper and briefly wondered if Atemu slept with a teddy bear when he was a young child.

They had slowly learned about each other's habits which was fun for the both of them. Yuugi found that Atemu was a neat freak and Atemu found out that he could cook almost anything as long as it wasn't anything sweet. He could never get baking right for some odd reason.

Atemu was a total remote hog and only watched crime and game shows while Yuugi liked to have all day gaming sessions which Atemu fell asleep to more often than not.

They balanced each other out perfectly and that secretly pleased Yuugi to no end. When he found that out, the anxiety he had over the past weeks had faded away until only content remained.

When Rehema arrived, Yuugi would always remember his first impression of her.

"Are you ready, Yuugi?"

Yuugi straightened his long-sleeved shirt and pants before nodding his head. "I'm ready."

Atemu opened the door and smiled when he saw his mother and a slim, pale woman wearing a long, stylish coat and boots next to her.

"Atemu!"

Yuugi watched as Atemu was taken into a short, tanned-skinned woman arms. Rehema was a shorter version of Atemu with the same crimson eyes and skin tone with high cheekbones and full lips. Her long ebony hair was pulled into a low ponytail held in place by a butterfly clip that looked it was made of emeralds and sapphires.

"It's good to see you mother," Atemu waved the other woman in and gave her a warm smile. "Is this the woman you were talking about?"

"Oh?" Rehema turned and grabbed the woman's hand. "This is Kisara, Kisara? This is my son, Atemu Ishigami."

Kisara was a very beautiful woman with pale skin and sharp, intelligent crystal blue eyes. Yuugi found himself becoming slightly jealous at how graceful the woman was without trying.

Kisara bowed. "It is very nice too meet you, Ishigami-san."

"It is very nice too meet you as well, Miss. Kisara." Atemu tugged him forward and placed an arm around Yuugi's waist. "Mother? Miss. Kisara? This Motou Yuugi, my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Kisara and Rehema screeched.

Yuugi wished the earth would swallow him up whole when he saw Kisara and Rehema stare at him with evil eyes.

So much for peaceful holidays.

* * *

><p><strong>-End Chapter Twenty-One!<strong>

**Yuugi finally meets Kisara and Rehema, Honda is in L.A! Now, here's another sample of Forbidden Dance.**

The sultry jazz music and the quiet atmosphere of the Moonlight Restaurant always soothed Ryou's frayed nerves after a long day of work as curator of Domino's Art Museum and it was also perfect when he was tasting Jounouchi's latest dessert creations. Being the friend of the head chef definitely had its perks.

Bringing the piece of cake to his mouth, Ryou moaned loudly as the taste of chocolate, whipped cream and strawberries assaulted his tongue. If he was Jou's type then he would get down one knee and propose to his friend.

"Now don't you look and sound lovely moaning like that? I wonder if you sound like that having sex."

Ryou opened his eyes and almost chocked on his fork when he saw a pair of molten, lavender eyes staring at him from the next table over.

The man would have been an exact replica of him if had not been for the tan skin and noticeable scar under his left eye.

"What's the matter?" the man rose from the table and made his way over to him in quick, graceful strides. "Cat got your tongue, darling?"

Ryou absolutely told himself that he was not _blushing_ at the words that were coming out of this horrible man's mouth.

* * *

><p>When Yuugi made his way to his desk on the fortieth floor of Ishigami Corp on a sunny, Friday morning. He did not expect Azizi, Mana and Mahad's six year old son, sitting on his desk with a bouquet of red and white roses in his small tan hands.<p>

"Azizi?" Yuugi questioned, softly, gaining the six year old boy's attention quickly. "What are you doing here?" he looked around the floor to find it empty, save for a few people coming in and out of the elevators "Where's your mama?"

Azizi looked at him with curious green eyes, the same as his mother's. "She's in the office getting some paper."

Okay, that solved where Mana was, the next question is where did the kid the flowers from. He set his case on the desk with a solid thump and threw off his coat and draped it across his large leather chair before returning attention back to Azizi.

"Who are the flowers for? Your mama?"

"No," Yuugi suddenly found himself with an arm full of roses. "For you."

"For me?" Yuugi peaked behind the bouquet to see Azizi easily jump off his desk and stand beside him. "Who are they from?"

"Uncle Atem!"

Hearing that, Yuugi bent down to place the flowers back into the child's hands. "Would you mind taking these back to-"

"No!"

Yuugi blinked at the loud refusal. "No?"

Azizi shook his head, causing his wild, brown locks to fly left and right. "Uncle Atem says that friends don't return gifts, especially really good gifts so you can't give the roses back, Uncle Yuugi!"

Yuugi's left eye twitched as he slowly stood from his crotched position and placed the flowers on his desk. He ungracefully sat in his chair and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

Atem knew that Yuugi would never accept flowers from him personally so he used his own nephew to do the job for him, _knowing _that Yuugi would never refuse them from someone as innocent and bright eyed as Azizi.

Atem was a manipulative, sneaky bastard and Yuugi would get his _revenge. _


	22. Chapter 22

Valkyria : Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter Twenty-Two of Seduced! I've been busy with my job all week long and I'm really enjoying myself except for the fact that I'm painfully awkward in front of others, but the people in my training class are really nice people.

Griever : As you guys know, it's almost Christmas time and we certainly hope that all of you are enjoying the holidays. Also, the new chapter of Emperor's Prophecy should be up either this weekend or on Monday.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

**Current Song : Serah's Theme ~Memory~ by Frances Maya -Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST-**

* * *

><p>"<em>When a mother asks "Do you want a piece of advice?" it is a mere formality. It doesn't matter whether you say yes or no. You're going to get it anyway." - Erma Bombeck. <em>

**Chapter Twenty-Two : Consent and Content.**

The tension in Atemu's home at the moment was thick and icy enough to cut with a sword. But, Yuugi ignored it as best he could. He put on his best smile and told Rehema and Kisara, who were sitting stiffly on Atemu's plush living room couch, that he was going to get some tea so that they could all discuss this rationally.

When Atemu announced their "engagement." earlier. Rehema's face went from pale to purple before finally settling on a dark red that matched her eyes perfectly and somehow, despite her petite nature, made her look even more dangerous.

Yuugi valiantly waited for the inventible explosion of screaming, hair ripping and denial. But much to his surprise -and probably Atemu's as well- nothing had happened. Rehema simply took a deep breath, and gave them a tight lipped congratulations.

"That went well," Atemu murmured, peeking through the kitchen door. "I thought she was going to rip your head off."

"M-Mine!" Yuugi spluttered, setting the tea pot on the tray. "I think she was going to go for you first. I mean, did you see how pissed she got?"

"She's in denial." Atemu stated. "It's one of her defense mechanisms when she hear things that are incomprehensible to her ears."

"Please don't tell me there are stages to this "defense mechanism." she has." Yuugi whimpered. "I don't think I can handle anything like what I just saw."

When he didn't get an immediate answer to his question, Yuugi turned to Atemu only to see Atemu staring at him with an apologetic expression and pity in his eyes. It was those two things alone that Yuugi knew that they did have stages.

He was so screwed.

"It's not that bad," Atemu hurried to reassure, which to him, wasn't really working all that well. "She'll be gone before we even reach stage five."

"Stage five? What in the hell is "stage five?"

"Anger. Total destructive anger that will hit you so hard that getting shot will be a better alternative."

"You know," Yuugi blurted out. "You are not making me feel better about this situation. Aren't you supposed to be my fiancé? My lover? The one who nurtures me and…and protects me?" Yuugi nodded his head at the kitchen door leading to the living room. "especially from that."

"Don't worry," Atemu soothed, with a smirk on his lips. "I'll be your knight in shining armor."

"Smartass."

Picking up the tray, Yuugi made his way to the living room where Rehema and Kisara were waiting. He set the tea tray down on the coffee table and handed each woman a cup.

"Atemu." Rehema spoke up with a deadly calm voice, while taking the offered cup from Yuugi. "I want you to tell me how you and Yuugi met."

"At the library," Atemu came around the couch and took a seat at the end, pulling Yuugi down along the way. "I was on the way to a photo shoot when I had a flat tire. Yuugi helped me out and the rest is history."

"How many dates did you have?" Kisara asked, with the same deadly calm. It sent a shiver down Yuugi's spine at how calm and collected both women sounded. In all honesty, it would have been better if both of them were screaming until their throats were raw.

"Forty." Atemu lied smoothly. "Shall I name where we went and what we did as well?"

"No," Rehema raised the tea cup up to her lips carefully. "That is enough about your dates." she took a sip and gave a hum of approval before setting it back down. Yuugi smiled when Rehema turned to him. "Yuugi? Yuugi Motou, correct?"

"Yes."

"What do you do for a living, Motou-san?"

"I'm a librarian."

"Ah, one for knowledge are you?" Yuugi bristled when she glanced at him from head to toe. "I can see you're not one for athletics like Atemu is?" before Yuugi could reply, Rehema continued. "Kisara here is an avid horseback rider and fencer aren't you dear?"

"Yes, I have been riding and fencing all of my life."

"See?" Rehema smiled a little too brightly for Yuugi's taste. "Something you and Kisara have in common, Atemu."

"That's nice, mother, but I have told you when you stepped in the door that I am engaged to Yuugi." Yuugi grunted when Atemu reached over and pulled his cheek gently. "See? He's right here."

Yuugi gently slapped Atemu's hand away. "Stop that."

"Yes, dear." Atemu drawled, offhanded "So, Kisara, I am sure that you have someone you love waiting back home for you, don't you?"

"No," Kisara gave a smile that was sharp, and dangerous. "I see my husband sitting right here in front of me."

Atemu looked around for a moment before looking back at Kisara. "Where?"

"Atemu, this is enough." Rehema snapped viciously. "You know why Kisara and I are here and this farce of an engagement is not fooling anyone."

"Nothing about this engagement is fake!" Yuugi stood up from the couch. "I love Atemu and he's not going to marry her."

Kisara rose from the couch and gave Yuugi a pitying look. "Do you two have anything in common? Can you give him children? Do you know what kind of literature that Atemu likes? Do you know that Atemu loves playing the piano and likes white wine? He is born in wealth just like I was. He and I are perfect for each other. You two have nothing in common. At all."

"Wealth isn't everything, Kisara." Yuugi looked around the apartment. "The only thing it does is make you comfortable. As for Atemu and I having nothing common, you couldn't be more wrong. We have plenty in common."

"Such as?"

"We both don't like people interfering in our relationship. That's definitely something we both have in common." Atemu piped up.

"Enough all of you!" Rehema sounded exasperated. "I came here hoping that I could marry my son off to a nice, young woman and I come to find him already engaged or at least pretending to be. The only thing I want is to secure the company name and have grandchildren. That. Is. All."

"Things don't always go the way we want them to, mother." Atemu moved towards his mother and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting, but my decision remains the same. I am not marrying Kisara."

Yuugi glanced at Kisara to see her wearing a frown, other than that he couldn't really tell if she was angry about being rejected so easily.

"Kisara, dear? How do you feel about this?"

"I came here hoping to go back to Egypt engaged, but that's not happening." Kisara sighed, but it was filled with exasperated amusement. "I'll let this go if and only if I get a invitation to the wedding or eventual wedding."

"And I get to plan it." Rehema cut in. "It's the least the both of you could do for putting us through this."

Atemu opened his mouth, but Yuugi quickly beat him to the punch. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

Hours later, Yuugi and Atemu stood in front of Atemu's condo and waved Rehema and Kisara good-bye as both women slipped gracefully inside the limo and sped away towards the hotel they check into, which was, fortunately, located at the other side of the town.

"You know, it's too bad." Atemu stated, grabbing Yuugi's hand and making his way back into the building.

"Too bad? Too bad about what?" Yuugi asked curiously, he sincerely hoped that Atemu didn't think it was too bad about his mother and Kisara leaving. He would have to check if the man was having a fever if that was the case.

"That we aren't really getting married."

"Oh…?"

"Yeah, we would make a handsome married couple."

Yuugi snorted as both of them stepped into the elevator. "You and your ego, Atemu."

"Well, it's true, don't you think so?"

"So you agree with me then? We should get married someday?" Atemu pressed the button for the twentieth floor, and gave him an expectant look when he didn't answer straight away.

Yuugi sighed heavily. "Well, Atemu, considering all the crap that I've gone through being falsely engaged to you, actually being married to you probably wouldn't be too bad."

"I'm going to consider that a yes, you know."

"Whatever makes you feel better, dear." Yuugi drawled, with a grin.

A comfortable silence descended upon the two men as the elevator slowly took them back up to Atemu's floor. It wasn't until they arrived that Atemu spoke up again.

"I was right about something else as well."

"Oh, and what were you right about?"

Atemu tossed him a wicked grin as he stepped out of the elevator. "We never made it to stage five."

Yuugi gaped at Atemu's back for a moment before groaning and dropping his head into his hand. He wouldn't be forgetting this day anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Daily life in L.A was nothing compared to Domino. People of all different races, types and genders covered the streets wearing designer winter clothing, business suits running back and forth talking on cell phones, to their loved ones and friends beside them. Driving custom made cars that made Honda drool and take several pictures to show to Jou and his assistant when he got back. Otogi personally showed him the many attractions that L.A had to offer, bought him souvenirs and enough food and drinks that he knew he gained at least a pound or so.<p>

"How are you liking L.A so far?" Otogi asked.

"It's…lively."

Night time had descended on the city and Otogi had taken him to a five-star which he instantly forgot the name of once he stepped inside and saw how elegant it and the people looked. The only thing on his brain was the fact that he felt completely out of place, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the food and good wine the placed offered.

"Lively, huh? I was hoping for fantastic or wondrous. It kind of reminds me of Tokyo on a tame level."

Honda chuckled, absently moving his half-eaten chicken around his plate. "I haven't been to Tokyo since we graduated from college. I still don't remember how you ended up naked outside of our hotel."

"Please don't mention that." Otogi muttered. "The liquor was strong, the night air was good and that's the only thing I want to remember."

Honda snorted. "You mean that's the only thing you can remember."

"I remember waking up naked next you."

Honda dropped the forkful of chicken that he had picked up back onto the plate causing some of the restaurant-goers to turn their way. Honda slid in his chair and glared at Otogi from across the table.

"Do. Not. Mention. That. I told you that it wasn't me that put you in the bed. It was-"

"Jounouchi. I know it was Jounouchi, you've told me that dozens of times already."

"Well then," Honda flicked a piece of bread at Otogi which gained him a light laugh. "Drop it."

"The subject is dropped, but we do need to discuss the matter of our relationship. Are you going to give us a chance? Me, a chance?"

"I said I would didn't I?" Honda muttered, defensively. "I'm not going back on my word about that."

"Good. Now, can I have a kiss?"

"Excuse me?"

Otogi leaned across the table, careful to keep his clothing away from the food. "I asked, can I have a kiss? We are together now, aren't we?"

With a roll of the eyes, Honda leaned across the table until his breath lingered with Otogi's. "I guess we are," he quickly pressed his lips against Otogi for a long moment before pulling away. "Satisfied?"

"Very."

* * *

><p>Hanging upside on the couch, Ryou flicked through the T.V subconsciously all the while continuously glancing at his cell phone which had to fail to ring no matter how much he yelled at it.<p>

Pressing the remote again, Ryou sighed when the T.V landed on a soap opera. He dropped the controller on the floor and adjusted his body to sit up right.

Bakura had been gone more than a couple of days and he still haven't received one phone call from his husband, which worried him to no end.

Bakura always, always called when he landed no matter where he was, how tired he was or how angry he was at the mission he was given. It was an unspoken agreement between the both of them to keep in touch with the other frequently.

Now it seemed like that promise was broken with this new mission Bakura had taken. Which, again, made Ryou curious about what it was about. What could possibly take an entire year to do? What could possibly be so dangerous that Bakura couldn't tell him where he was going? Was he deep, deep undercover? Turned into a woman? Taken on a wife and child? The possibilities were infinite!

Before Ryou's thoughts could take another crazy plunge, a familiar ring tone echoed throughout the living room making Ryou cry out in joy and take a dive for the device.

Picking it up, he yelled into it. "Bakura! Where the hell are you?"

The deep, smooth chuckle caused a shiver to run down Ryou's spine. _"Miss me?" _

"Of course I miss you, you jackass! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you a woman?"

"_A woman? What in the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk again?" _

"No, I'm not drunk! I'm worried-"

"_Oh, right, you always go a little crazy when you start worrying about people." _

"Bakura…-"

"_Relax, relax, I'm fine. No need to worry about me. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, there really isn't a signal where I am so I was lucky to get even this one. So, how are you? Besides going crazy that is." _

"I'm fine now that I've heard your voice. Is everything going okay?"

"_Yeah, yeah everything's going fine. I have good news for you." _

"What is it?"

"_I don't have to stay a year, it seems like they took care of that part and the mission got decreased to a six months." _

"Oh, oh, that's good. Very good. You still can't tell me where you are? Or what you're doing?"

"_No," _Bakura sounded regretful. _"They want all of us tightlipped about this one. I'm surprised they even let me tell you about the decrease in time."_ Ryou strained his ears when he heard a voice in the background. _"I'm sorry, Ryou, but I have to go." _

"Bakura….-" Ryou groaned when he heard the phone and a busy signal a moment later. Hanging up the phone, he tossed it on the couch and stood up to get some wine. At least he knew that Bakura was okay and he would be back in six months, but that relief didn't erase the nagging feeling he had in the back of his mind.

"_Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?"_

* * *

><p>AN : Yuugi and Atemu's short engagement is over and they managed to get Rehema over their back, for now. Ryou's has a bad feeling about Bakura's mission and Otogi is getting closer to breaking Honda's walls.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and here's another sneak peek of Shining Light. **

"**So, you're the infamous Angel of Light?" Yuugi stepped back when the Sky Pirate, Bakura, leaned closer. "The one who has the entire Celestial Alliance running around like a bunch of headless chickens?" **

"**Get back, Pirate." Atem growled, pushing Bakura in the chest. "Show some respect." **

**Bakura chuckled and sent a dark smirk. "Oh, believe me, mercenary, I have respect for anyone who can outwit the so called "Celestial." Alliance. It is amazing that they can't find one small Angel let alone any of them." **

"**What do you mean?" Yuugi asked. "I thought they were just looking for me." **

"**Just for you?" Bakura snorted. "They are looking for all Angels." Bakura glanced over his shoulder. "Right?" **

**Yuugi peaked behind Bakura too see a softer version of the pirate sitting near the navigator's seat. "Ryou? Is that you?" **

"**Yuugi? Yuugi!" Ryou rushed past Bakura and engulfed Yuugi into his arms "Are you alright? I was worried about you." **

"**I assume you two know each other?" Atem asked. **

"**Yes," Yuugi stepped out of Ryou's arms. "This is Ryou Lindel, The Angel of the Wind." **


	23. Chapter 23

Valkyria : Hello everyone! Just wanted to post on Christmas because I will not be writing or doing ANYTHING other than eating my mother's marvelous cooking and hanging with the family. Work is going pretty well, except this little problem that happened, but I'll let you guys know how's that going when I post again next week.

Griever : As we have been saying plenty times before THIS is the next to last chapter of Seduced. We know that a lot more could have been done with this, but we are going to lay this story down as peacefully as possible and move onto Forbidden Love and Shining Light, alright?

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

**Current Song : Mirror by Ne-Yo**

* * *

><p><em>"Love each dearly always. There is scarcely anything in this world but that: to love one another." - Jean Valjean. <em>

**Chapter Twenty-Three : Holidays Are Exhausting.**

The holidays descended upon Domino City like a hurricane which Yuugi found himself inadvertently trapped in. He practically searched all over the city doing last minute shopping for his friends and family -which wasn't easy considering that they simply smiled and said they didn't need anything this year-

Finding a gift for Atemu was more challenging, seeing as he had only known the man for a few weeks. He didn't want to get anything to cheap because it would look like he didn't care and he didn't want to get anything too expensive because it would look like he was trying too hard.

After searching for two hours, he had finally settled on a pair of leather gloves and a new set of lens for Atemu's camera. Yuugi hoped that the older man would love his gift.

Once his shopping was finished, Yuugi thought his problems would be over, but things turned for the worse when he had come into work to find a distressed Ryou pacing back and forth in front of the check out counter. He stopped his friend from wearing a hole in the carpet, sat him down and demanded an explanation.

In a flurry of arm moving and hair tugging, Ryou explained that their usual Santa who read to the children had gotten a bad case of the flu and on top of that, their photographer had to cancel on them because his wife had gone into labor.

At the end of Ryou's explanation, Yuugi wanted to tug his own hair out at the unfortunate situation. Taking a deep breath, he told Ryou not to worry and that he would take care of everything.

In the next hour and a half, he managed to convince Jou to come down to the library to play the role of Santa in exchange of a plate of his grandfather's cookies. With a new, albeit, grumpy Santa on the way, Yuugi turned his attention to find a photographer.

Atemu, bless his lover's heart, had quickly agreed to take the job even though he was swamped doing holiday shoots for his usual clients.

"I can't thank you enough, Atemu." Yuugi whispered, as he watched Atemu snap another picture of a disgruntled Jou, dressed up in a Santa Claus outfit with extra padding, and a little girl.

"No problem at all, Yuugi." Atemu adjusted the camera and waved another child over. "I was happy to do it." Atemu winked at him before turning his attention back to the camera. "It's better than the holiday shoots that I'm doing now."

"Half-naked female Santa's?" Yuugi chuckled at the mental image of Atemu being hit on by a model dressed up like Mrs. Claus. He should be jealous, but he was amused more than anything at this point.

"Half-naked female Santa's." Atemu deadpanned. "I can almost say that it ruined my image of jolly ole Saint Nick."

Yuugi snickered, quickly pressing his lips together when one of the children's mother glanced his way with an raised eyebrow. He forced his lips into a smile and waved as the mother turned her attention back to her child, who was tugging on her hand.

Another set of pictures were taken before Atemu spoke again. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Spending it with my grandfather." Yuugi replied. "and after that, I'm heading to Seto's to attend the Christmas party they planned this year. What about you?"

"I'm spending it with my mother, my father couldn't it make it this year, so it'll just be me and her."

"And Kisara?"

"She left for Egypt." Yuugi grinned at the obvious relief in Atemu's voice. "You haven't told me what you wanted for Christmas."

"Don't worry about it." Yuugi shook his head when Atemu opened his mouth to protest. "It's fine, really,"

"I already got you something."

"You didn't have to!" Yuugi shook his head at Atemu's amused grin. "really, you didn't,"

"Well," Atemu shrugged, still wearing that grin that Yuugi had come to love. "I did and I'm afraid that I can't take it back now."

"I find that hard to believe," Yuugi huffed. "I hope you that you didn't buy something really expensive."

"You'll have to see….-"

"SANTA CLAUS! SANTA CLAUS!"

Yuugi and Atemu turned back to see Jou pull a small boy off his lap in attempt to stop the small child from pulling off the fake beard. A grinning Ryou ran in to help when it was obvious that Jou was quickly tiring from the effort.

"What did you bribe Jou with to have him play as Santa Claus?" Atemu asked, still watching the amusing scene.

"It's going to have be a lot more than what it is now."

Yuugi would have to remember to call his grandfather and ask him to bake a chocolate cake along with those cookies.

* * *

><p>"When you get back, you and I are going to have cooking lessons."<p>

"I said I was sorry."

Honda snorted and looked down at the pizza, beer and assortment of junk food laid across the table. Never in all of his twenty-three years did he have this for Christmas dinner.

"Don't they have some catering service that delivers Christmas dinner or something?"

"You arrived a few days before Christmas and by that time almost all of the catering services are booked solid because of the seemingly endless company Christmas parties that the city has."

Honda reached over to pull the pizza box open and sighed at the heavenly smell of pepperoni pizza. He would rather have turkey and stuffing, but this would have to do and Otogi did say he was sorry.

"I'll treat you to an awesome dinner before you leave." Otogi said, reaching over to grab a slice out of the box. "I promise."

"You've been treating me to "awesome dinners." since I've gotten here." Honda twisted open the cap to the beer and took a swig. "I just want a limo ride to the airport and we're even."

Otogi chuckled heartily. "You got a deal. So, now that you've experienced L.A do you think that you'll come back one day?"

"I don't see why not." Honda raised an eyebrow at the question. "Why do you ask, anyways?"

Otogi brushed his curiosity away. "I just figured that this would be a good vacation spot for an anniversary."

"Confident aren't we?" Honda teased, placing the beer back down on the table. "We haven't even been together very long and here you are already thinking about anniversaries."

"A man can dream, but we'll leave that alone for right now." Otogi reached around the chair to grab a rectangular box that was wrapped in green paper. "Merry Christmas, Honda."

Honda caught the present when Otogi gently tossed it towards him. "You didn't have to, Otogi." he flushed with guilt. "I didn't really think about getting you anything."

"Ah, but you did give me something."

"I did?"

Otogi leaned over the table and gave him a breathtaking smile. "You gave me you. Now, open your present."

With shaking hands, Honda ripped open the paper and pulled open the box. Inside, was a black watch with diamond clock hands. "Otogi…this, this is beautiful. Thanks!"

"Your welcome." Otogi sat back in his chair. "Try it on, will you? I want to see how well it fits."

Honda carefully took the watch out of the case and slipped it on. The band of the watch was snug against his wrist. "It's a perfect fit. You really out did yourself this year."

Otogi preened at the compliment. "I'm glad you approve of the gift," he waved the hand at the remaining food on the table before picking up his own beer. "Let's polish this off and watch some movies, alright?"

"No corny ones or porn, okay?"

Otogi spilt his beer as a surprising laugh erupted from his throat. "No, no, no porn or corny movies." he wiped his mouth. "God, I'm glad that you came here for the holidays. It would have been boring without you."

Honda melted at Otogi's confession. "Same here, buddy, same here."

Honda glanced down when his cell phone buzzed with a text message. Flipping open his phone, he grinned at the message.

_Merry Christmas, dorks! Having a party later, join by Skype? Have a picture of Yuugi's new boyfriend to show off._

"From Jou?"

"Yeah, he's having a party later and wants us to join by Skype call. Want to?"

"Sure, why not? Anything new?"

"Yeah, apparently Yuugi has a new boyfriend."

Otogi's eyebrows shot up at his words. "Really? Who?"

Honda leaned back against the chair in thought. "What was that guys name again..? Jou told me before." Honda snapped his fingers. "Atemu! Ishigami Atemu."

When he received no reply, Honda glanced across the table to see Otogi staring at him with an awed look on his face. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," Otogi shook his head and raised his beer. "just cheers to Yuugi for snagging someone like Ishigami-san."

"This guy a looker or something?" Honda raised his hands when Otogi gave him an incredulous look. "What you know that I don't pay attention to famous people. Is he famous?"

"Photographer." Otogi supplied helpfully. "one of the best in Japan."

"Oh…" Honda breathed. "well, I've got to see him now."

* * *

><p>"So, when am I going to get grandchildren? Are you and Yuugi going to adopt?"<p>

Atemu stared at his mother over the rim of the wine glass in amazement, but he supposed that he shouldn't be too surprised that she asked such a question. She did, after all, try to set him up with various women over the years.

"Eventually," Atemu murmured, taking a sip of the wine and placing it back down on the table. "I was hoping to adopt one girl and one boy."

As Atemu expected, his mother practically glowed when he mentioned that. He felt slightly guilty for keeping the lie up that he was engaged to Yuugi, but it was for his own sanity that he did.

When his mother asked where Yuugi was when she had arrived back at his apartment the following morning. Atemu had quickly replied that Yuugi was spending the day with friends and family and they had planned the night for themselves.

"That's too bad," Rehema replied when he explained. "I was hoping to have a more polite conversation with him. We didn't get off on the right foot the last time."

"I'm sure that the both of you will hit off the next time."

"Atemu? Dear?" Rehema questioned softly, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright? You looked dazed."

"I'm fine, mother." Atemu brushed her concern away with a smile. "just thinking."

"I see," Rehema reached for the rolls, and broke off a piece. "we still have to discuss matters about the company, you understand? Your father wants to retire soon."

"Why can't he give the company to someone on the board of directors? You both know that taking over was never in my plans."

"You never really had plans, Atemu." Rehema drawled, she had an amused glint in her eyes. "you just went where the wind took you, which lead you to Japan."

"With so many trips back and forth here when I was a child this became a second home to me." Atemu shrugged. "So why not, Japan when I left Egypt."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because the family company isn't as big in Japan as it is in Egypt, America and Europe?"

"Exactly." Atemu grinned at his mother when she rolled his eyes at him. "but, I know that's going to change soon and that's one of the reasons as to why you're here, correct?"

"Yes, your right," Rehema sighed. "we want to expand and set up the new main headquarters in Japan which your father and I want you to look over."

"You want to move the headquarters to Japan?" Atemu asked, curiously. "The company has always been in Egypt, so why move it now?"

"You're as stubborn as a mule, Atemu." Rehema sighed. "we thought it was best if we moved the headquarters to Japan instead of trying to convince you to move to Egypt. Especially now that I know you're engaged. Your father is going to have a field day with this."

Atemu groaned at the thought of his father. His father was a good man, but if you didn't tell him something that he knew that he needed to know, then there would be trouble.

This is one of those situations.

"Tell me something," Rehema began. "when will I meet Yuugi's side of the family?"

Atemu jolted at the question. "Soon, very soon." Atemu shuddered lightly at the mental image of Sugoroku's rage induced face. He hoped that this wasn't going to give the old man a heart attack or anything.

"After the new year, soon?" Rehema tilted her head. "I want to get the plans for the wedding under way."

Atemu slid down in his chair slightly and painfully closed his eyes at his mother's words about the wedding. Yuugi wasn't going to be happy about any of this.

_Merry Christmas to me._

* * *

><p>"Engaged? You're getting married to that boy?"<p>

Yuugi looked down at the engagement ring on his hand for a moment before lifting his gaze to his grandfather who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

Spending the day with his grandfather was going well. They had closed the game shop, decorated and cooked dinner before settling down in the small kitchen to eat and exchange presents.

It was when he was handing his grandfather's gift over that the older man spotted the ring that Yuugi had yet to take off.

The questioning was immediate and relentless and still currently going on.

"Not exactly." Yuugi twisted the ring left and right. "It was to trick his mother and get her off our back. She was going to marry him off to a woman named Kisara."

"He couldn't have just said no to his mother?" Sugoroku pointed at the ring on his finger. "He had to pull you into a fake engagement to the get the point across?"

"She's a stubborn woman."

"She must be and I want to meet her."

Yuugi blinked and shook his head. "You want to what?"

"I want to meet your future mother-in-law."

"Grandpa!" Yuugi groaned. "we aren't getting married! It's fake!"

"Then take that ring off." Sugoroku ordered. "If you aren't getting married then take it off and give it back to him."

Yuugi reached over to pull the ring off but stopped. Did he want to take this off? He had meant to take the ring off the other day, but it had slipped his mind.

Yuugi mentally snorted at the pathetic excuse. The truth was that the ring and thought of being engaged to Atemu had grown on him.

"Is it stuck?" Sugoroku questioned with a grin. "or does it want to stay on?"

Yuugi pulled his hand away from the ring. "I….I think it wants to stay on."

"And what about the giver?" Sugoroku questioned further. "Does he want it to stay on?"

"I…I don't know." Yuugi felt determination grip his heart. "but, I'll make sure to ask him."

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, Ishigami Yuugi!"<p>

"Oh, you're so funny." Yuugi drawled sarcastically, he pushed Jou out of the way and stepped inside the warm foyer of the Kaiba Mansion. "Where is everyone?" he set his bag of gifts down and started pulling off his jacket.

"In the living room waiting for you." Jou took his jacket and hung it on the rack. "You're the last one to arrive."

"Sorry," Yuugi gave his friend a sheepish grin. "Grandpa asked about the ring."

Jou snickered. "He did, did he? That must have been fun. What did he ask you?"

"Everything." Yuugi let himself be pulled into the living room where all of their friends were waiting. "He wanted to meet Rehema-san."

Jou winced sympathetically. "He didn't take it well when you said that he couldn't meet her?"

"I didn't say that he couldn't meet her…" Yuugi murmured hesitantly. "and I really don't see a problem with it."

Jou stopped them just a few feet from the room and gave him a incredulous look. "You…You don't see a problem with it? Really Yuugi? You aren't seriously considering actually getting married to Atemu are you? Have you talked to him about it yet?"

"Not yet." Yuugi held up his hands defensively when Jou glared at him. "We're supposed to meeting later tonight for dinner. I'll tell him then."

"Please do that, Yuugi, because I don't want to see you get hurt if Atemu doesn't agree to what you have in mind. He just wanted to get rid of his mother after all."

"I know that…and he sort of did propose after his mother left."

"You tell me that NOW?" Jou sighed heavily. "How did he propose? What did he say?"

"He said that he wouldn't mind actually marrying me."

"You tell Grandpa that? Did Atemu tell his mother that?"

"Probably not."

"Hey!" Mokuba yelled from the living room, gaining Yuugi's and Jou's attention. "Are you guys coming or what? We have Otogi and Honda on web cam!"

"I managed to get Bakura too!" Ryou's excited cry came a few second later. Yuugi snickered when the room erupted into heartfelt groans followed by Ryou's indignant "Hey!"

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, alright?" Jou pulled him into the living room, which was heavily decorated in the Christmas spirit.

Yuugi was instantly taken into a pair of dainty arms. "Merry Christmas, Yuugi!" Yuugi wrapped his arms around Anzu's waist.

"Merry Christmas, Anzu!"

Anzu's excited greeting set off a chain reaction as Yuugi found himself pulled into everyone's arms and given hearty pats on the back.

After greetings were over, the Christmas party was in full swing and Yuugi truly tried to enjoy himself but the conversation with Jou and his grandfather were in the forefront of his mind throughout the festivities. Both of them were right in their way, but it was up to him and Atemu to decide if they wanted to go through with this.

"_He just wanted to get rid of his mother." _

Yuugi flinched at Jou's brutal reminder. His friend was right. Atemu did this just to get rid of his mother, but at the end of the night Atemu made a half-hearted proposal that seemed playful, yet sincere and Yuugi couldn't help but think that maybe that he was taking this too far.

But then again, what if Atemu wasn't playing?

"Yuugi! Stop daydreaming and come open the gifts!" Ryou called out, playfully.

Yuugi forcefully put the thought of marriage and Atemu out of his mind as he took a seat next Anzu on the couch and dug through his bag.

"I hope you guys like them." Yuugi groused, playfully. "I went through hell and back to get them."

The gift-giving went in the usual crazy order as it did every year.

Anzu received a music box with a crystal ballerina on top.

Jou received a dog collar, a gag gift from Honda, who had howled with laughter from the web cam.

Ryou had received several new books that was a fantasy series that had just been recently released.

Mokuba had gotten several new video games and Seto's latest duel disk.

Seto didn't receive a gift but from smug look that he was wearing from what Jou was whispering in his ear. It was going to be something that Yuugi didn't want to think about.

Honda's and Otogi's along with Bakura's gift were still wrapped waiting for their owners to get home and open them. All three men had declined when asked if they wanted to see. It was more special to unwrap it themselves.

As for Yuugi, he got a brand new wipe for his glasses which had his initials sewn into the corner and Seto's new duel disk.

The party reluctantly ended when Yuugi announced that he had to meet Atemu for dinner and Anzu said that she had a early dancing class the next day to help the ones who were struggling. Seto remarked that he still had a business to run in the morning; holidays or not.

"Get back with me in the morning about this whole "marriage." mess, you hear?" Jou asked, as he walked Yuugi to the door.

"I will, I promise."

* * *

><p>It was after midnight when Yuugi met Atemu's at his apartment with the older man's gifts in his hands along with anxiety and exhaustion running through his body.<p>

It had been a long day, after all.

"I'm glad that you could make it." Atemu grabbed the gifts from his hands and set them on the couch. "Did you day go okay?"

"Crazy," Yuugi muttered. "Thanks again for taking the Santa pictures. I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem at all." Yuugi was taken into the kitchen where a small dinner was waiting for them. "I was happy to do it. Jounouchi wasn't upset at having to play Santa was he?"

"I didn't have a chance to ask him." Yuugi admitted. "but, he seemed to have gotten over it when I saw him at the party."

Yuugi felt himself being pushed into the seat at the table. "That party must've been fun because you look exhausted."

Yuugi perked up when Atemu said that. "I do?" he pinched his cheeks which earned him a soft laugh.

"I didn't mean to insult you by saying that." Atemu chuckled. "I was just making an observation."

"Oh." Yuugi rubbed his cheeks which he knew were probably red. "It was fun, but it's been a long day."

"It has been."

"How did dinner with your mother go?"

"It….went well."

"Well? Not fantastic or wonderful? What did the two of you talk about?"

"The family company and…marriage, our engagement specifically."

"Oh," Yuugi murmured, he hoped that they could talk about this later, but it was now or never. "What did she say?"

"She wants me to take over the company, which is going to be stationed in Japan soon, and she wants to meet your grandfather."

"Does she?" Yuugi chuckled, earning him a confused look. "I'm sorry, it's just that grandpa wants to meet your mother."

"Strange," Atemu muttered. "It's almost like that they set us up or something."

A moment of silence descended upon both men before they both shook their heads in denial. It just wasn't possible.

"What else happened?"

"She asked for kids, she doesn't know that the engagement is fake because I didn't have the heart to tell her."

Yuugi flinched when Atemu said that. He unconsciously reached over and twisted the ring. He guessed he had his answer now.

"Yuugi? Are you alright?"

"Yeah...no, no I'm not alright."

Atemu gave him a concerned looked. "What's the matter, then?"

"Were you serious the other night?" Yuugi questioned. "About wanting to marry me?"

Atemu gave him a solemn look. "...Do you want to get married?"

"I...I don't know." Yuugi twisted the ring back and forth, he forced himself to stop, it was becoming a habit. "I've been thinking about it."

"...I am, but I think it would be best if we waited." Atemu reached across the table to grab Yuugi's ringed hand. "just for a while, okay?"

"Okay." Yuugi gripped Atemu's hand. "...I sound so desperate don't I?"

Atemu chuckled. "No, you don't I enjoyed the "engaged." life just as much as you did and it's been on my mind every since. I just thought that you would be angry when I told you what my mother said."

"How could I? I mean, my grandfather practically said the same things."

"Indeed. So, we're going to take this one step at time, yes?" Atemu grinned at him. "We have all the time in the world, don't we?"

Yuugi glanced at their joined hands and grinned. "Yeah, we do,"

* * *

><p>AN : Confusion abounds! I played a little tug-o-war with how Atemu and Yuugi felt about the situation and in the end, it straighten itself out.

One last chapter left and then Seduced will be finished.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year


	24. Chapter 24

Valkyria : Hello Everyone! We're on the home stretch now! And just before the New Year! I have to apologize because I know that this story did have a lot of potential to continue further and it could have, but I'm incredibly selfish in saying that I'm ready to start Shining Light and Forbidden Love. But, these stories won't start until Emperor's Prophecy is complete which isn't too far away now. Nevertheless, I am happy that you guys enjoyed the story and the fact that it has reached over three hundred reviews. *grins*

Griever : Once again, enjoy the story and we'll see you at the author's note which has another sneak peek of Shining Light!

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

Current Song : Fragments of Memories

* * *

><p>"<em>The world is wonderful and beautiful and good beyond one's wildest imagination. Never, never, never could one conceive what love is, beforehand, never. Life can be great-quite god-like. It can be so. God be thanked I have proved it." - D. H. Lawrence. <em>

**Chapter Twenty-Four : New Years and Beginnings. **

"They keep glancing at us. It's freaking me out."

"Oh stop worrying. I'm sure everything is fine."

"Oh Really? Then why does your left eye keep twitching?"

"Something got in my eye earlier! I can't get it out!"

A snort. "Yeah, right,"

"It's true!"

"Yeah, okay,"

Yuugi gave Atemu a sly grin before returning his attention new laptop that Atemu gave him for Christmas. After much insisting, Rehema and his grandfather were finally able to meet. If it weren't for the fact that Rehema was happily married then Yuugi would have thought it was love at first sight.

"Do you think they're talking about us?" Atemu asked, softly.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Of course they're talking about us. Thus the reason why they keep glancing at us every five seconds."

"I still haven't told her about…you know.."

Yuugi stopped typing and gave his fiancé a surprised look. "Atemu! You promised that you would!"

After that fateful night, Atemu confessed to him that he still hadn't told his mother that their engagement had started out as a means to get rid of her. Which really surprised Yuugi, considering the fact that he had already told his friends and grandfather that the whole thing was a hoax. He didn't like hiding things from them and he really wasn't a good liar anyways.

He made Atemu promise that he would tell his mother about the whole thing, which Atemu agreed wholeheartedly to, but it seemed that his lover had backed out.

Again.

"I know!" Atemu hissed, glancing at his mother. "I know I did, but Yuugi, you don't know how mean and sly she could be. The woman plots the downfall of her competition over a cup of tea and cookies!"

"Ishigami Atemu." Yuugi sighed. "Stop being a coward and tell her already."

"Tell me what?"

Yuugi and Atemu yelped simultaneously and turned their heads to see Rehema looming over them wearing a bright smile.

"Tell me what?" Rehema repeated, leaning against the back of the couch. "Is it something about the wedding? I've yet to hire a wedding planner so any ideas you have can still be added, but I doubt we're going to use them."

Yuugi nudged Atemu with his foot. "Atemu has something to tell you, Rehema-san."

"Oh don't be so formal with me, Yuugi! Call me mom. I've told you that dozens of times already." Rehema turned to her son. "What did you have to tell me, Atemu?"

"Yuugi's and I engagement was fake." Atemu blurted out. "originally, it was fake, but it now it's real." Atemu grinned widely at his mother's suddenly blank face. "You're not angry, are you?"

Rehema's blank expression disappeared as quickly as it came. "I know that it was fake, Atemu."

"You did?" Atemu and Yuugi spouted out. "How?"

"I told her." Sugoroku appeared next Rehema, wearing a dangerous grin that made Yuugi sink into the couch. "It wasn't nice to pull this terrible trick on your mother, Atemu."

"If you didn't want to get married then all you had to say was no."

"Like that would've worked!" Atemu scowled. "I'm sorry mother, but "no." is a word that isn't in your vocabulary."

"Of course it is!" Rehema placed her hand over her heart, giving her son a look of mock hurt. "I get told "No." all of the time."

"Of course you do, but it's funny that every time someone tells you "No." that something bad happens to them." Atemu deadpanned. "I can honestly say that I'm the only one besides Father that comes out unscathed."

Rehema giggled. "Those were "accidents." Atemu. I have told you and your Father that what happened to some of those people were mere coincidences."

"Okay mother, those were coincidences." Atemu drawled, but Yuugi heard the wariness in his tone. "So, I take that the both of you are getting along?"

"Splendidly." Rehema gushed out. "I can't wait to introduce him to your Father. He's decided to come to Japan after all!" turning to Yuugi. "Aknamkanon would be delighted to meet you as well, Yuugi."

Yuugi glanced discreetly at Atemu, who was wearing a pinched expression at Rehema's announcement. Aknamkanon couldn't be that bad could he?

"Same here, Mom." Yuugi grinned up at Rehema, who smiled in return. "I would love to meet my future father-in-law."

"Mind you, he's a stern, but kind man." Rehema warned. "He won't like the fact that you two played such a dirty trick, but I'm sure that you could make it up to all of us by giving us a late New Years dinner."

Atemu groaned while Yuugi closed his eyes as a sudden bout of exhaustion came over him. Sugoroku's laughter caused Yuugi to open his eyes and give the older man a half-hearted glare.

"Happy New Year, my boy. Happy New Year."

* * *

><p>"Okay! We have the locations for the wedding and honeymoon down, the colors, the kimonos, flowers, food and transportations and finally the best men and groomsman."<p>

As Leon checked off each one, the burden on his shoulders about the Kaiba wedding became lighter and lighter until nothing was left.

"Once the locations were decided, everything else was simple." Mokuba put in, glancing over Leon's shoulder. "I'm sorry about how stubborn those two were about that."

"Don't worry about it!" Leon chuckled. "believe it or not. I've seen worse."

Mokuba nodded. "Thanks again for working during New Years. I know that you probably wanted to spend it with your family."

"Schroeder Corp usually has a New Year party, so, I wasn't really missing anything." Leon stated. "I prefer working to spending time with my brother and parents."

"That bad?"

"That bad."

"Well!" Mokuba grabbed his shoulder, and directed him towards the flat-screen television. "Why don't we spend the New Year together? Playing video games and ordering pizza?"

"Sounds good."

"There you two are." Mokuba and Leon glanced at the doorway to see Jounouchi and Seto watching them. "We were wondering where you were."

"Seto-san, Jounouchi-san." Leon greeted, walking over to them "I'm happy to inform both of you that everything for your wedding and honeymoon is set up." he handed Seto the clipboard that he had been using. "The only thing you two have to do is walk down the aisle."

"Excellent," Seto praised, flipping through the pages on the clipboard. "I can see why they call you the best that the Hikari Wedding Company has to offer."

Leon flushed at the praise. "I like to see my clients satisfied and the way to do that is to get all of their requests taken care and have them married as quickly as possible."

Mokuba snickered from behind them. "That's the most polite way I've heard someone say. "I'm so glad that this job is over, these people are crazy."

"Mokuba!"

"It's okay," Jou snickered. "I know that we look like a bunch of whack jobs to people who don't really know us."

"Speak for yourself," Seto said. "I'm perfectly sane."

"Oh yeah," Jou snorted. "You're a workaholic, dominant, control freak, Seto. That sounds so sane to me that I'm green with envy."

"Do you really want to start right now, Jou?" Seto growled. "Really?"

"You started it!"

"I didn't start anything. The only thing I said was that I was sane."

"Partially sane. You fire people daily! Daily! And do a lot of other crazy things too!"

"Name five insane things that I do and we'll see if I'm certifiably insane."

"Well, like I said before, you fire people daily, and secondly…"

Leon sighed, raised his eyes to the ceiling and counted to hundred. That usually was enough for them to stop arguing and get back to the point.

He would never admit out loud, but doing Seto Kaiba's wedding was the most fun he had in years. Despite the constant arguing, all-night sessions of finding the right color or the right wine. He still had a good time.

Though, he feared that he was probably on his way of becoming of a full blown alcoholic as a result of his time with the Kaiba's.

"…-coming right?"

Leon shook his head. "Pardon?"

"To the wedding?" Seto asked. "You are attending, yes?"

"Yes, of course!" Leon said, "A wedding planner always has to attend to see the fruits of their efforts and to make sure nothing goes wrong."

_I also have to make sure that the both of you don't argue your way through the vows. _

* * *

><p><em>All Passengers for Flight 704 Los Angeles, California to Domino City, Japan please board in twenty minutes. <em>

"You sure you don't want to stay any longer? I can pay for your ticket if you stay."

"I would love to, Otogi, but I can't. I can't stay away from the shop any longer than I already have. I'm sorry."

Otogi shrugged, giving Honda a sad smile. "It's okay, It was worth a shot." he pulled Honda into a crushing embrace. "I promise I'll call you every single day, okay?"

"I know you will. I have no doubt about that."

"You know, that made me sound like some sort of possessive boyfriend."

Honda gave Otogi a smug smirk. "Aren't you? I mean, you forcibly made me come to Los Angeles to come and see you. And when I arrived, you barely let me out of your sight. That, to me, screams possessiveness."

Otogi opened his mouth to protest Honda's words, but was cut off when the announcement for the flights blared over the speakers again.

"I have to go, now." Honda picked up his luggage. "I'll call you when I land, alright?"

"Alright."

"Thanks for the limo ride here, by the way. It was pretty awesome."

Otogi snorted. "If you ride in them too often it takes away the fun." Otogi pushed him towards the gates. "get going, you're going to miss your plane…wait that doesn't sound so bad.."

"Good-bye, Otogi." Honda chuckled. "I had fun, really,"

"I'm happy to hear that." Otogi grinned brightly. "Good-bye, Honda, I'll see you in a few months."

Honda tossed Otogi one last grin before racing towards the gate. He forced himself not to look back, because if he did, then he would race back towards his new lover and demand to stay for the remainder of Otogi's time here in America.

No, it was better that he went back home and patiently waited out the time Otogi had left.

He just had to keep telling himself that it was better for them both.

* * *

><p>"Yes! Yes, I understand! I'm packing right now!"<p>

With the phone against his shoulder and ear, Ryou threw clothing into his luggage until it was overflowing, zipping it up, he grabbed his second bag and repeated the process.

He had just come back from a quiet evening in the library when his cell phone rang with Bakura's number flashing across the screen.

Excited, he picked up, only to find Marik, one of Bakura's teammates, on the other line yelling at him that Bakura had been heavily injured and wasn't sure that he would survive the next few days, let alone the night if Ryou didn't get there. He was the only one who held the same blood type as Bakura.

Marik had started to give him instructions on how to get to their location, which was in a small town in North Korea, Ryou listened with a half an ear as he continued to pack.

How could this have happened!

"Ryou! Ryou! Are you listening to me!"

"Yes! I hear you, Marik! You'll have to excuse me for going out of my mind with the fact that my husband may be dead by the time I reach you. What in the hell happened!"

"There was an accident." Marik stated. "One of our guys screwed up and Bakura was caught in the crossfire….Ryou, you need to hurry."

Ryou ignored the tears trailing down his cheeks as he zipped the luggage closed. "I'm out of the door now, Marik. Who's meeting me there?"

"Rashid will meet you at the airport once you land." Ryou heard something in the background briefly before Marik came back again. "I have to go, Ryou, I'll see you soon."

Quickly, Ryou shoved his cell phone into his pocket, grabbed his luggage and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

The only thing on his mind was getting to Bakura no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>=========Six Months Later ========<p>

Yuugi restacked the books on the counter in an effort to make some noise in the too quiet library. The last few months were some that Yuugi didn't he was going to forget anytime soon.

He and Atemu were in the mid-preparations for the wedding, but they fought all obstacles to get even to this point.

Yuugi meeting Atemu's father was one of those obstacles.

His initial impression of Aknamkanon was one of immense respect. The man was confident, patient and polite. He was the man that Yuugi envisioned Atemu to be in later life. Not that he wasn't already somewhat getting to that point now.

Aknamkanon listened as Rehema explained how Yuugi and Atemu became engagement in the first place. Aknamkanon frowned at some parts and laughed at others, giving him an amused look that caused him to grin sheepishly.

By the end of it, Aknamkanon had informed Atemu that what he had done was immature and he was slightly disappointed in them both for playing such a trick on their mother. But, he understood what Atemu was trying to do. He understood that his son wanted the freedom to choose who he could be with and the freedom to choose which direction his life could take.

A choice that Aknamkanon didn't have.

To Yuugi's relief, Aknamkanon happily congratulated them both and proceeded to help Rehema hire a wedding planner who eventually turned out to be Leon von Schroeder.

The stunned look Leon wore was still imprinted brightly in his mind.

Grinning at the thought of Leon, Yuugi remembered Jounouchi's and Seto's wedding, which had taken place in March.

Like planned, it was held in Kyoto on a warm spring day with all of them in attendance wearing traditional kimono's in colors of light blue and white. It was unpredictable when Seto and Jou argued before the wedding and during the vows. Thankfully, Atemu and Mokuba were there to hold both men back from strangling each other.

The priest later commented that even with the constant arguing and attempted fist throwing. He felt more love in this small, private ceremony than he had when he preformed some of the larger wedding earlier in the year.

After the ceremony, they all celebrated with food -which Jou and Honda inhaled half of- and wine -which Leon had taken a liking too as a personal pat on the back-

It would have been even more of a happy occasion if not for the fact that Ryou was another country taking care of Bakura during the time.

Yuugi had been worried when Ryou had failed to show up for work one Monday morning. After he finished his shift that day, he visited his friend's apartment to find it devoid of life and looking like a tornado hit it with all the clothes littering Ryou's bedroom.

Just as he was about to call the police to report Ryou missing, his friend called him and explained what happened over a static phone call.

Bakura had been heavily injured during a mission, so they had no choice but to call Ryou because they needed a blood transfusion and Ryou was the only one who was a perfect match.

Fortunately, Ryou made it just in time to give them the blood they desperately need which in turn saved Bakura's life.

Now, both of them were settled comfortably in Korea until Bakura was well enough to travel. Yuugi could only imagine what kind of scolding's Bakura and his team were getting from the mother hen that went by the name of Ryou.

Yuugi glanced at the empty chair that was next to his and sighed. He hoped both of them came back soon. He missed Ryou and even admitted that he missed Bakura's scowls when he came to pick Ryou up whenever he was in the country.

Another miracle in the names of Otogi Ryuuji and Hiroto Honda sprung up in these last few months that Yuugi found himself surprised at.

Otogi had come home in April wearing a tan and smug grin that Yuugi was sure Honda was going to melt in a puddle of goo from if it weren't the fact that his pride stopped him.

Apparently, the both of them had gotten together before Honda took his trip to L.A in December without anyone's knowledge. Yuugi wished he was that discreet about his relationship with Atemu, but you couldn't be perfect at everything.

Honda and Otogi were currently both in "new relationship bliss." as Jou dubbed it cheerfully, and enjoying every moment of it.

The doors to the library clicking shut caused Yuugi to break his thoughts and raise his head to see Atemu coming his way.

"Hello, you."

"Hello," Atemu removed his sunglasses and tossed Yuugi a smirk. "working hard?"

"Very and what about you, Mr. CEO?"

Atemu had taken him, his parents and the media world by storm when he announced that he was taking the position of CEO to the newly built headquarters of Ishigami Corp stationed in Domino City. When he asked why Atemu suddenly decided to do this, Atemu simply replied that he wanted to be able to provide for Yuugi in the coming years and while photography would always be his passion. It was Ishigami Corp that would give them the comfortable lifestyle they would need in their later years.

Yuugi should have felt flattered at the thought of Atemu doing this, but he didn't. He just felt an overwhelming guilt at seeing Atemu sacrificing his beloved cameras for a pristine suit, even though he looked remarkably handsome in it.

But again, Atemu had come to reassure him that he was fine with his decision and he would feel even better if he was too.

"Alright," Yuugi had said back then. "but the moment you become unhappy you'll give the position to someone else, okay?"

"Okay."

Yuugi was brought out of his thoughts by a pair of firm lips pressing against his, Yuugi moaned and leaned forward. He shivered when Atemu pulled back and pressed several small kisses against his lips before pulling away completely.

"Finished daydreaming?"

"I am, given that I was treated to such a lovely wake up call."

Atemu smirked, which sent another shiver down his spine. "I'm always happy to help, Ishigami-san."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Ishigami-san? What makes you think that I'm taking your last name?"

"I thought it was an unspoken agreement on our part?" Yuugi grinned when he heard Atemu's "CEO Voice." come to the surface. It was funny that Atemu thought he could intimidate him with it, when in reality, it turned him on half the time.

"I'm sorry, but no, it wasn't an unspoken agreement between us. It was your ego that made the decision."

Atemu chuckled darkly. "Really? Well, I see that we are going to have to discuss this further, won't we, Motou-san?" Atemu held out his hand. "How about over lunch? Does that sound good to you?"

Yuugi placed his hand in Atemu's with a laugh. "That's sounds good, Ishigami-san."

As Yuugi got his things ready, his mind went over the fact that despite so many setbacks they faced over the last few months, he supposed that everyone got their happy endings.

Ryou and Jou got married to their respective others.

Otogi and Honda finally stopped screwing around and were blissfully happy with each other.

As for him, he was happy and somewhat relieved that he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life as the lonely, single librarian everyone thought he was going to be.

It was all thanks to the man standing in front of him, who, thankfully, took the opportunity to look past his scholarly appearance, showered him with love and comfort and made blissfully happy.

Yuugi would be forever grateful for that.

* * *

><p>AN : END. FINITO. DONE. This is the last chapter of Seduced! We're so happy that you guys enjoyed this story, even though I know some of you are disappointed that it ended and felt that it was rushed, but you still enjoyed it, right?

Here's a sneak peek of Shining Light!

"I know that you are worried about your grandfather, little one, but you can not go back to Solaria."

Yuugi gave Atem an icy glare. "I have to go back, Atem! Did you not hear what they just said! If I don't go back to Solaria then they will drop it out of the sky!"

"They're just trying to draw you out of hiding, Yuugi." Jou cut in. "there is no way that they can cause Solaria to fall."

Yuugi ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, it was frustrating that no one was listening to him! "Yes. They. Can! There is a device on Solaria which allows it to descend."

"Why would someone make something like that?" Otogi asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Whether it makes sense or not, we have to get to Solaria before they find the device!"

"Better listen to the kid for Obelisk, sake." Bakura muttered. "He's from Solaria. I think he would know what the hell he was talking about."

"Thank you!" Yuugi cried out. "The pirate is the smartest one in the room right now!"

"We're just trying to help, Yuugi." Atem soothed. "That doesn't give you free reign to give compliments about Bakura's ever lacking intelligence."

"Why don't you shut the hell up before I throw off the ship."


End file.
